Tangled Secrets
by Leanna R
Summary: AU. Maxie is Courtney and Sonny's sister. How does she handle her new guard, Jesse? Jexie, some Journey, Carson. EXTENDED SUMMARY INSIDE. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Extended Summary

**Tangled Secrets**

Hello all! Me again. I know, I know, I have 95 other stories that I am in the middle of, and I should really focus on those. But this idea popped in my head while I was showering, and you can't deny a showering idea. So, here's the extended summary:

19 year-old Maxie Matthews grew up with her older sister Courtney and her mother Janine. But once Maxie decided she had enough of Janine's games, she moved to PC to live with Courtney and her husband Jason. Meanwhile, her brother Sonny, who she found out about at the same time as Courtney, lives right across the hall with his wife Carly and their two children, Michael and Morgan. Maxie loves them all, and Carly is like another sister, and Jason is like another protective older brother. But when Maxie is assigned a new guard, she falls head over heels, despite her family not wanting her to be with him. And does Jesse, her guard, have some secrets of his own? And how will it affect her brothers?

* * *

Couples: 

Mostly Maxie/Jesse

Some Journey, Carson, others

* * *

Characters: 

No Reese or Sam (sorry)

Jax is just there, but not with Courtney

AJ and Lila are still alive

* * *

Aging: 

Michael- now 15

Kristina- now 10

Morgan- now 8

* * *

Other notes: 

This is an AU (duh)

Courtney has undergone a ton of treatment and is now 7 months pregnant

Maxie and Georgie are best friends and extremely close, but Maxie is not a Jones (or a Scorpio)

Sonny and Ric get along well

* * *

This will mostly focus on the teens, with the emphasis on Maxie and Jesse. I won't have Lucas at first because I don't know much about him, but hopefully I can bring him in soon.

* * *

I need feedback. Do people want me to write this? I have the whole thing planned in my head already. However, it may take some time for me to start this or even update because I do have three other stories that are occupying much of my time. Plus, school's starting up ridiculously soon (kill me now). Leave a review and let me know if you want me to continue and then I'll get the first chapter up as soon as I find the time. 

Thanks guys, it means a lot to me! This is my first AU with changing all of the characters' history, so cut me some slack and everything. This is also my first fic that the focus is not on Jason. But he will have a large supporting role, as will his relationship with Courtney.

Thanks again,

Leanna Ross


	2. Chapter 1: Maxie Matthews

A/N: I got a lot of positive feedback, so here it goes. Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for this idea!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Maxie Matthews**

Maxie Matthews crouched down and tried to catch her breath. She could hardly breathe. Her lungs were on fire and her legs felt like jelly. But she couldn't let them catch her. Hearing her pursuers, she tried her best to keep extremely quiet.

* * *

"She couldn't have gone too far Marco" called Max as he stopped to catch his breath, heaving and gasping as he did. 

"We're getting a little too old for this" said Marco as he too stopped to catch his breath.

"I got my AARP card the other day" said Max with a smile to Marco.

"That's not something to brag about" joked Marco.

"Why not, Rhonda loves it? You get some great discounts"

"Yes, but you're also a senior citizen" said Marco.

Meanwhile, Maxie tried her best not to crack up in the bushes and alert them as to what was going on. She made a mental note to mercilessly tease Max about that one later.

"We better find her. Sonny and Jason are going to kill us if we don't" said Max as he started to stand up.

"You're right" said Marco. "Oh, wait, my back. Give me a hand Max?"

"Sure thing" said Max as he went over to Marco and helped the man to stand up straight.

"That damn crick. Come on, let's go" said Marco as he motioned to his friends and they walked over to check another part of the park.

"Yes, free at last" whispered Maxie as she got her purse and stood up.

She had taken barely three steps when she walked smack into something extremely hard. Looking up, Maxie put on her doe eyes and gave a nervous laugh.

* * *

"Hey Jason" she said with a big smile as the blue eyed man just continued to stare down at her, his arms folded over his chiseled chest. 

"Look who I found" said Jason back at the penthouses.

"Oh thank god. Are you ok, we were so worried" said Courtney as she ran over to Maxie and embraced her little sister, her 7 month pregnant stomach preventing her from getting too close.

"Calm down Court, I just needed some alone time. Some time to breathe, you know"

"Yeah, I know. But Sonny isn't going to" she warned as she steered Maxie into the Corinthos penthouse.

"Where the hell were you?" questioned Sonny as soon as Maxie walked through the door.

"Oh Sonny, calm down. I just needed some time to myself"

"That's fine. Then take some time in your penthouse, or my penthouse. Or on a bench in the park with an army of guards" he ordered

"How is any of that alone time? Courtney and Jason are always 'planning for baby' in our penthouse, and the boys or Kristina or you or Carly are always here, and you all are so loud, it's amazing this whole family isn't deaf yet" Maxie scoffed.

"Running off is not the answer" demanded Sonny. "We were all so worried about you. And that is the last thing Courtney needs to do right now; worry. She's 7 months into a…"

"…very difficult pregnancy. Yes, I know Sonny" said Maxie as she finished her brother's sentence that she knew all so well with a roll of her eyes. "Sonny, I don't know if you get this, but I'm a 19 year old girl. I'm about to start college. I can take care of myself. But I need some time to myself as well. Which is why I think this is a great time to bring up my next point" said Maxie.

"I already told you. The answer is no. That is it. End of story" said Sonny crossly as he went to the bar to pour himself a stiff drink. "Want one?" he offered Jason.

"I'll take one" said Maxie as Jason shook his head no as an answer to Sonny, causing both men to glare at her and Courtney to smile. "Right, anyway. I need to taste independence Sonny. And you don't control me" she said.

"You are not living in some disgusting dorm. You can live right here. That is the beauty of PCU. The close campus"

"Sonny, if I want to live in a dorm, I will live in a dorm" said Maxie in her same stubborn voice. "There is nothing you can do to stop me. Nothing. Now that I'm not a minor anymore, Courtney isn't even my legal guardian"

"Who's paying for college? Hmm? Who supports you and your expensive taste?"

"Alright, you and Courtney and Jason. But still, that is no excuse to run my life. I'm sure I can do just fine on my own"

"MAXIE!" Sonny bellowed as he finally lost his patience.

"Both of you! Enough!" demanded Courtney. "Come on Maxie, I am taking you across the hall. You can go have some of that private time you desire in your room. Watch a movie or something" said Courtney as she attempted to get out of the chair she was sitting in, but she ended up needing Sonny and Jason to each take an arm and pull her out of it. "People don't give pregnant woman enough credit" she mumbled as she and Maxie walked out.

"We need to do something about this Jason" said Sonny once they were gone. "She is my little sister, and I can't have her unprotected. If one of my enemies grabbed her, I don't know what I'd do" he said as he sunk into the couch.

"Sonny, one of your enemies isn't going to get her. We will fix this problem. I promise. For some reason, I love that girl like a sister too"

"So what do we do? How do we protect Maxie?" asked Sonny.

"Can't. Breathe. Call. Nine. One-one" said Max as walked into the penthouse, collapsing on the couch.

"Max is getting old. Hey, is there an AARP discount on breathing tubes?" joked Marco.

"Hey, did someone find my sister or are you both going to need breathing tubes?" asked Sonny menacingly as he held up one hand to prevent Jason from saying anything.

"Right, about that. See, Max started to have trouble breathing"

"It's the summer allergies. They always get to me" he explained.

"And we figured, she doesn't really want to be found. So, I'm sure she'll find her way home" said Marco.

"You're sure she'll find her way home?" Sonny repeated slowly in a lethal voice. "For all we know, she could have been kidnapped by one of my enemies!" Sonny bellowed.

"Look, Sonny" started Max.

"Oh don't even, she's fine. She's safe at home" said Carly as she came into the penthouse. "Sonny's messing with your heads"

"Sonny, is this true?" asked Marco with a look of mock horror on his face.

"Did you or did you not say that my sister could just be off by herself in the middle of the night"

"Sonny, it's 8:00" said Max.

"That's not the point!"

"Look, Sonny. We don't mean to be disrespectful, but we're not babysitters. And that's what we are turned into when we're watching Maxie"

"You work for me! You do as I say!" he demanded.

Carly rolled out her eyes and gave a dramatic sigh as she started upstairs, ignoring Sonny.

"Sonny, I think they're right" interjected Jason.

"What are you saying Jason?"

"I just mean that maybe they're getting a little too old for this"

"Hey! He's the grandfather" said Marco as he jerked his thumb towards Max.

"I just mean, you shouldn't have to chase after a 19 year old anymore. And we should have more respect for you guys then to ask you to do that. So why don't we get someone younger on Maxie? She'll probably be more comfortable with someone her own age anyway"

"Who are you suggesting?" asked Sonny.

"Well, I don't have someone in mind. But we can look through the files" suggested Jason.

* * *

"Let me guess. This is an intervention" said Maxie as she looked back and forth from Sonny to Jason. "The way you guys are sitting me down like this, and you're both so serious looking. Time to calm the wild child, am I right?" asked Maxie. 

"No, this is not an intervention per say. This is us giving a little" explained Jason.

"I don't think Sonny understands the meaning of that phrase" mumbled Maxie.

"Hey, I'm going along with this, am I not?" asked Sonny.

"Yes, you are going along with it. Now tell me what it is that I won" demanded Maxie.

"Max and Marco won't be guarding you anymore" explained Jason.

"YES!" she said, her fists flying into the air in happiness.

"But this guy will be" said Sonny, sliding a file over to Maxie.

Maxie hesitantly lifted the cover of the file and stared down at the tall dark and handsome man in the picture. She paused to read his name.

"Jesse Beaudry"

* * *

A/N: I checked, that is the correct way to spell his last name! Remember to review, it makes me update a lot faster! 


	3. Chapter 2: Jesse Beaudry

A/N: Not to toot my own horn or anything, but I think that this is going to be an amazing story. I really like how it's coming along (I have up to chapter 5 written and I outlined it all). And I think you are all going to like it. I got an overwhelming number of reviews so I decided to give personal shoutouts for this story.

SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney- Glad you're liking it!

Journeylover062- I'm glad you thought it was great. And I'm glad you are a Max and Marco fan too!

TwoBrokenToCry- I'm glad you like the storyline. I thought it was new and different, and new and different is always good.

JulesMorgan- Thanks so much for all of your sweet compliments. I promise to give you the right dose of Journey. And BTW, you are one of the only people that got my name right. Everyone always calls me Leanne. Especially online. So congrats!

Vicki316- I am trying to get the right mix of fun and angst. It gets darker as it progresses.

Al- The story line actually came to me when I was showering, believe it or not. I was in a rush to go out with my friends, and I was shampooing and washing my body at the same time, and it just came to me at a completely inopportune moment! But I'm glad you like it!

Nadgirl- Interesting was my goal. Glad you like it!

middiegurl08- I'm glad you thought it was funny. Max and Marco aren't that old but for my story's purpose I had to age them. They needed to be old and tired so that I could bring Jesse in. 'Cause without him, the story just really doesn't work. Lol.

sexyt- Sonny's sisters do share striking resemblences to each other in all aspects of life! Glad you like it.

kaleymc- Glad you're liking it, but sweety, it's called a period. Use them! Lol, I was out of breath just reading your review. But I'm thrilled that you like my stories!

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY- Happy that you're liking it! Here's your update.

ImJustKidding89- I can promise you some Journey, and a little Carson even, but it will be mostly Jexie.

anon14- Yay! that you like it. And believe me, I have a whole lot in store for them.

tydavislover- Everyone seemed to like Max and Marco and I'm glad you did too!

Alyssa- Without further ado, here you go: Jesse and Maxie meet in this chapter!

emmalee05- I'm glad you like reading about Maxie. She is a very independent spirit, but she does have to deal with Sonny and Jason and their overprotectiveness!

britchic- 8 months behind! My goodness, I don't want to live in Britain anymore ( the accents sucked me in, but I don't like waiting for GH, sorry). Anyway, Maxie and Jesse are a great couple, and I am sure you will like them!

CCnJexie4ever- Glad you think it's cute!

Sam- I feel honored! The first story you ever reviewed! Wow, you must really want to read more. I'm glad you like it so much!

Elvira- I'm glad you like it! My dad just turned 50 and got his card, so I put it in because we were all mercilessly teasing him and I thought- 'hey! that'sa fun thing to tease people about!' lol.

BlackFireRaven - Only because you said please!

journey4eva14- I'm glad you like it so far. Keep reading!

brittany- Don't worry, they will be romantically involved! Keep reading and reviewing!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- Jesse Beaudry**

"Maxie, come on!" Jason bellowed up the stairs, letting off a frustrated sigh as he waited for his sister-in-law to finally come downstairs.

"I'm beautifying!" she yelled back.

"Who are you trying to impress?" he asked her as she finally came down the stairs.

"Not everyone likes to go out looking like a slob all the time Mr. Jeans-and-an-old-t-shirt"

"She has a point" said Courtney as she followed her sister down the stairs.

"Hey" Jason protested.

"But you're my slob" said Courtney as she leaned over and began to kiss Jason.

"Must you do that in front of me?" asked Maxie with a disgusted look as she grabbed her purse and started out the door. "Jason, come on!" she yelled in a mocking voice, imitating what he said to her before.

Jason reluctantly pulled away from Courtney and grabbed his leather jacket.

"See you guys later. And remember Maxie, be nice to this guy!" Courtney warned.

"I'm always nice" said Maxie with a sarcastic smile.

"That's debatable" whispered Jason under his breath.

"I heard that!" said a cross Maxie as she followed Jason to the elevator.

* * *

The first thing Maxie saw when she walked into Kelly's was her father, Mike. He was at the counter, serving a customer some coffee. She couldn't get a good look at the customers face, but she was able to tell that she liked what she saw, even from behind. His muscles were apparent in his arms, and his t-shirt did nothing to hide it. He had a mess of black curly hair that Maxie could just imagine running her hands through. Glad that she had thought to wear a mini-skirt, Maxie prepared herself for some serious flirting before she met her new guard, Jesse. Suddenly, the guy turned around and Maxie was taken aback. She couldn't believe it; this was Jesse Beaudry, her new guard? 

"Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan" said Jesse as he got up upon seeing them. "And this must be Ms. Matthews" he said as he motioned to Maxie.

"Yes, this is my baby sister, Maxie Matthews. And you're newest charge. I expect you to guard her with your life" Sonny explained.

"That goes without saying Mr. Corinthos" Jesse assured Sonny.

"Ah, Maxie, we need to talk business with Beaudry here. Why don't you go talk to Mike or something" Jason said.

"You're kicking me away from the table already?" she asked as she rolled her eyes, but got up and walked over to the counter.

"Who's that?" Mike asked. "Please don't tell me your brother and Jason are trying to set you up with somebody"

"No, they're not trying to set me up with anyone. They prefer that I don't date, remember? No, that's just my new guard"

"He looks a little young to be working for Sonny and Corinthos"

"They like to recruit people at early ages" Maxie said bitterly.

Luckily, the door to Kelly's opened and Maxie's best friend, Georgie walked in with her boyfriend Dillon. Brook Lynn was with them, as was her on-again, off-again boyfriend, Diego. Diego was the son of Sonny and Jason's biggest enemy, and she didn't like him very much. But Diego liked Maxie, and she sometimes suspected he liked her as more than a friend. Maxie left her father and went and joined her friends, hugging Georgie as she sat down.

"And what brings you to Kelly's?" asked Dillon. "Shouldn't you be off trying to ditch your family" he said with a nod towards the table when Sonny and Jason were in deep conversation with Jesse.

"I should be, right?" asked Maxie. "But the point is I'm not. Instead, I'm here, meeting my new guard and resident babysitter, Jesse" she said as she pointed at him discreetly.

"That's your new guard?" asked Georgie with a huge smile. "He's absolutely gorgeous! I mean look at the guy, he's absolutely perf… ugly" said Georgie as she attempted to cover for Dillon's sake.

"It's ok, I'm not even here. Continue to talk about the 'perfugly' guard" said Dillon sarcastically.

"I don't care how cute he is. I don't need a guard and I am sick and tired of having one" said Maxie.

"Maybe you should change your lifestyle" said Brook snottily.

"And maybe you should…" started Maxie as Georgie put her hand over Maxie's mouth to prevent her from finishing the sentence.

"Look Maxie, as your friend, I worry about you. One day, your brother and his goon Jason are going to get you killed" said Brook.

"'His goon Jason' is your cousin" Maxie snapped back.

"Hardly" Brook Lynn scoffed.

"Let's change the conversation, shall we?" asked Diego as he tried to jump in and break up the fight before it really got ugly.

"Yeah, let's talk about something else" agreed Georgie.

"You know what, don't bother. I'm out of here" said Maxie as she gathered up her purse and left the diner.

* * *

Maxie had been walking for a few minutes when she heard the footsteps from behind her. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her bottle of pepper spray and turned around quickly. 

"Look you sicko…!" she yelled, stopping when she saw who it was. "You!" she said, pointing an accusing finger.

"Yeah me. I'm your guard, remember?" Jesse explained.

"Don't talk to me like I'm six years old, got it? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I don't need you"

"I've been following you for 5 minutes now. If I wanted to attack you, I wouldn't have had a problem. Trust me, you need a guard" said Jesse.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your life?" she asked.

"You mean something better then following around a snotty 16-year-old brat?" Jesse asked sarcastically.

"First of all, I'm not 16. I'm 19 and starting college. And I am not a snotty brat. I'm just sick and tired of being treated like a child. So here's how this is going to work" Maxie explained. "You stay in the shadows, you don't say anything, ever. And you mind your own business" she instructed.

"No, here's how it's going to work. I will guard you, and if I tell you that a situation is too dangerous, we get out of there. You listen to me, not the other way around"

"Hey, I'm the boss here" Maxie snapped.

"No, your brother and brother-in-law are" he snapped right back.

"Just leave me alone!" she bellowed before storming off, Jesse still trailing her.

* * *

The next few weeks were the same. Jesse followed Maxie, Maxie yelled at Jesse, Jesse yelled back, Maxie stormed off, and Jesse was right on her tail. Maxie couldn't stand it. The guy was irritating her to no end, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it. It was summer, and it was supposed to be her time to enjoy herself. Instead, she spent her summer being babysat by one of her brother's guards.

* * *

Maxie was sitting in Kelly's, talking with her friends. Jesse had agreed to wait outside for her, but he kept an eye on her though the window. Maxie sighed as she pushed her hair back.

"Guard getting to you?" asked Dillon, following her line of sight and seeing Jesse.

"You have no idea. He is always around. He is just so damn difficult to ditch"

"He's always around?" asked Diego. "Don't you think that's a little creepy?"

"Diego, what are you talking about?" asked a frustrated Maxie.

"I just mean that this guy is always staring at you, and looking you over, and I dunno, I just think it's a little creepy"

"Diego, he's my guard. That's his job. He needs to stare at me"

"Yeah, what are you, jealous?" Brook Lynn scoffed, the anger apparent in her voice.

"I'm not jealous. But Maxie is my friend, and I want to protect her" Diego justified.

"Thanks Diego, but I have enough protectors and I really don't need anymore" Maxie said as she attempted to brush him off.

"Did you try talking to Courtney? Maybe she could get Sonny and Jason to lighten up a little with the guarding" suggested Georgie.

"I tried, but she says its all for the best. She said she used to like having a guard. Although, if we're being perfectly honest, that's because Jason was her guard" said Maxie as she rolled her eyes at the thought of the conversation she had with her sister that had turned into a twenty minute 'Jason's perfect' gush fest.

"I'm sorry Maxie" said Georgie as she gave her friend an understanding arm pat.

* * *

Later that day, Maxie and Jesse were out walking on the docks. Maxie gave a frustrated sigh and then sat down, and to her dismay, Jesse followed suit. 

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Maxie, why do we have to keep having the same conversation?" he asked her.

"I just want to be alone right now Jesse, please?" she begged.

"Look, why don't you talk to me. Sometimes talking to someone helps" he offered.

"It's just my friends…" she started hesitantly as she gave in to him.

"Tell me about them" he pressed. "Tell me about…what's her name? The one with the boyfriend with the spiky hair"

"Georgie?" she tried.

"Yeah, that's the one. Tell me about her. You two seem close"

"We are. We're practically sisters. We had problems in the beginning because her father's the police commissioner and he didn't exactly approve of Sonny and Jason's business"

"Wait a second? That's Georgie Jones? Mac Scorpio's stepdaughter?" he asked in shock.

"One and the same" said Maxie. "Now her boyfriend, Dillon, he's Jason's cousin actually. And the three of us all get along really well. Me, Georgie, and Dillon. But then there's Diego and Brook Lynn. Brook Lynn's Dillon's niece"

"His niece?" Jesse asked in shock.

"They have a strange family. But Brook hates me I think. She's convinced that Sonny and Jason belong in prison and that Jason broke the Quartermaine's hearts by leaving. Plus, she used to have a thing with Diego. But then I came to town, and he just broke up with her"

"He likes you" Jesse said softly.

"Yeah, that's what I think too. But I don't like him. The guy creeps me out a little bit. Plus, he's Alcazar's son. Alcazar is only Sonny and Jason's biggest enemy. And if all that's not enough, Lorenzo's constantly trying to persuade my sister-in-law Carly to leave my brother and be with him. Kinda like how Diego wants me. Anyway, Brook hates me because Diego likes me, and sometimes I feel like I can't go a day without her and Diego harassing me"

"Need me to kick someone's ass?" he offered her with a big smile.

Maxie laughed and smiled back at him.

"Not right now, but thanks for the offer. I may take you up on it later" she said with another smile.

"Whenever you want" he said softly.

Maxie's hand was resting on the bench inbetween her and Jesse. Jesse's hand found its way to the bench and was creeping over to Maxie's. Their hands touched, the skin making contact, and they both jumped back as though something had sparked.

"Don't think that this makes us friends or anything" said Maxie as she jumped up from the bench.

"Of course not. You're still the bratty little girl that I have to guard" Jesse snapped at her, getting up himself.

"And you're still the irritating and overbearing guard dog that my brothers hired. Sonny and Jason have no idea what they're doing when it comes to their 'baby sister'."

"As long as we're clear. You're still the brat, and I'm still the guard" he said.

"Oh, we are clear. One conversation doesn't make us friends. In fact, it doesn't even make me able to stand you"

"Same here" said Jesse.

"I'm going home" Maxie said as she started walking.

"And I'm following you home" Jesse said as he too began the walk back to the Harborview Towers.

* * *

A/N: Now go review! And when you're done with that, go read my other story, _Sometimes Wishes Come True_. It's Journey. I also have _Trust_ which is a completed Journey story that you should all read if you didn't already. And if Journey isn't your forte, I have _Girl in Your Dreams_ which is JaSam or _Unexplainable Love_ which is JasonOC. Not like I'm pimping my stories or anything, wink wink nudge nudge. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Party

A/N: I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but I got some great reviews so I decided to go for it. I can tell that everyone really likes the story. Plus, I saw that there was another story on this site with an oddly similar plot. Hmmm, don't know what to think or do about that. All I know is please please please don't steal my ideas people. It's just mean.

TwoBrokenToCry- I am so glad that you "squelled". Lol. I'm glad you're loving it.

CCnJexie4ever- Don't we all...

Vicki316- Ah yes, the sexy bad boy. Only god's greatest creation... other than reviewers that is! Ooo! I got it: sexy bad boy reviewers!

Seth Cohen's girlfriend- Thank you for defending me! Just a warning, both Diego and Brook will not be nice in this story.

Sam- I'm glad you like it. And I'm glad you're a fan of the family interactions.

BreezyGirl- Here's your update!

Journeylover062- Diego creeps me out, so it's easy to write Diego creeping Maxie out. Seriously, I'm convinced that guy is the stalker! He just really really creeps me out. Lol.

brittany- I'm glad that you like it so much!

emmalee05- I can't just rush them into a romance. We gotta go slowly and subtly. Kinda.

anon14- _"They just ooze chemistry don't they"_ That was extremely quotable! Lol. You're too funny!

middiegurl08- I am so glad that you love it. Use 'perfugly'; start a craze! I don't know if it's going to catch on though, but give it a go! Hey! That rhymed. 'I just loves advice that rhymes' I'll dedicate the next chapter to you and update right away if you can figure out what that's from! Or whoever figures out what that's from!

kaleymc- Yay! People actually think that I'm funny. That makes me happy!

leprechaun-chick17- Aww, never leave me alone. I love reviews, especially nice ones like yours! Everything that you saidwas so sweet and I really appreciate your amazing compliments. Major ego booster!

tydavislover- Yippe that you love it. Glad you liked that line!

Lauren- My my my. Those were certainly some nice things you said to me. I don't even know where to begin with the thanks! I'm glad you're liking it so much!

AnAngelofAStar- They are a very bickersome couple. I don't think that's a word, but you get my drift! Lol.

tania- I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. Here's your update. Lol.

_Read everyone's thanks! I give stuff away about the story sometimes! And, there's a little contest in today's thanks!_

**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Party**

"Hey Aunt Maxie, what's up?" asked Michael as he walked into Maxie's bedroom.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? God, you are just like your mother" Maxie said with a smile.

"Hey, be nice" Michael said with a smile. "So, where are you off to dressed like that? I don't think Dad and Jason are going to like that too much" he said as he motioned towards her outfit.

"I am going…out" she said. "Alright, now leave. Buh-bye squirt" she said, calling him by the affectionate nickname she had given him when they first met.

"Out where? You know, I can just ask dad" said Michael when all he got was silence in return for his first question.

"Michael! You can't do that" said Maxie. "Come on" she begged.

"I feel that it is my moral obligation to let Dad know just where his sister is off to"

"Michael, I am the aunt here" she said.

"Barely. You're more like an annoying older sister"

"Maybe so, but I am older. And I'm telling you right now that you better keep your mouth shut if you want to make it to the eleventh grade!"

"Aunt Maxie, I am doing this for your safety" Michael said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want in exchange for keeping your mouth shut?" she asked.

"I cover for you, you cover for me" he said, his arms folded over his chest.

"When?" she asked.

"Next Friday night"

"Fine" she said. "But don't come home drunk Friday, 'cause I'm not covering that up  
she warned.

"Fine" Michael agreed as she two shook hands.

With Michael causing a distraction, Maxie was able to slip out of the penthouse and make it to her car. Getting to the party was no problem and Jesse was no where in sight.

"Maybe I got away with this one" she said out loud with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

At the party, Maxie immediately found Georgie and Dillon. The two were perched on a couch, making out like there was no tomorrow. 

"Get a room" she called as she walked up to them.

"And hello to you too" said a disappointed Dillon as he pulled away from his girlfriend. "What's up Maxie?" he asked.

"Nothing much. You two seem to be enjoying yourselves" she said as she sat down on the couch next to Georgie.

"We were. And then you came along" Dillon mumbled.

"Dillon!" Georgie scolded. "We are so glad that you made it" she said. "But where's the guard dog, Jesse?"

"I ditched him" she said proudly.

"How? That guy is like a cheetah. Or a lion. Or some sort of wildcat. He basically hunts you. You can't make it out of that guy's sight" Dillon said.

"Anyway" said Maxie, shaking her head at Dillon. "I got Michael to cover for me and to cause a distraction. So, I think I will be spending the night Jesse-free. Now, I will leave you two to sucking off each other's respective faces. I am here to flirt, and dance, and have a good time. Not to play third wheel, so don't worry" she said as she left Georgie and Dillon who automatically started making out with one another again once she was gone.

Maxie spent the night doing just as she said she would. She danced with Todd, Andrew, Jake, Chris, Steven, Bobby, and Paul. She planned on being all over that night, and she was. Maxie hardly gave anything a thought that night. And the fact that she wasn't thinking clearly was what was going to get her into trouble. And lots of it.

* * *

"Michael, have you seen Maxie?" asked Sonny as he poked his head into his teenage son's room. 

"Yeah. She said she had a headache and was lying down in her room" said Michael.

Sonny walked over to Courtney and Jason's penthouse and smiled at the scene that he saw. Jason sat on the couch with Courtney's head lying on his lap. She had a book of baby names open and was reading aloud from it, the two laughing at some of the ridiculous name.

"Hello Morgans" said Sonny as he walked into the penthouse.

"Hey Sonny" said Courtney from her spot on the couch, her pregnant belly sticking up in the air.

"Hey Sonny, what would you think of naming our child Tree?" asked Jason with a smile.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Sonny asked them with a mischievous smile.

"Does it matter?" asked Courtney with a huge smile.

"I am officially saying that Carly, Maxie, and I all get a say in what this baby is named. We're taking veto power"

"In all fairness Sonny, we really don't plan on naming our kid Tree" said Courtney.

"I trust you. Just not that much"

"Gee thanks Sonny" said Jason with a smile still on his face as he massaged Courtney's head with one hand and her stomach with his other.

"Anyway, I came over to talk to Maxie. Michael said she was here" said Sonny.

"Really? We haven't seen her" said Courtney.

"Maybe she's asleep" offered Jason.

"That's what Michael said. Something about a headache. I'm going to go check on her, ok?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead" said Courtney as she motioned up the stairs while she and Jason got back to the baby names.

* * *

Sonny tentatively knocked on Maxie's door, not really expecting an answer. When he saw that she in fact was not answering, he pushed open the door a crack and saw her lying down on the bed in the completely dark room with the covers pulled back over her head. Sonny was about to leave, but then he changed his mind. She could be really sick and have a fever or something. Walking over to the bed, he sat down on the edge and pulled down the covers a little so that he could get to her forehead.

* * *

Downstairs, Courtney and Jason were still laughing over the names. But their laughter was soon disrupted as Sonny's voice came from upstairs.

"MAXIE!"

* * *

Maxie first spotted him from across the room, and she could automatically tell that she spotted him too. Giving him her most flirtatious smile, the guy smiled back and walked over to where she was standing. 

"Hi" he said, giving her a once over.

"Hi" she answered back.

"I'm Billy" the guy said as he introduced himself.

"Maxie" she said, flipping her hair back.

"Can I get you a drink, Maxie?" he asked her, drawing out her name as he said it.

"That would be nice, Billy" she said, drawing out his name as well.

Billy walked away for a moment and soon returned two beers in his hand. He opened one and handed it to Maxie, and he opened the other one for himself.

"So, you go to school around here?" he asked her.

"I start PCU in the fall" she answered. "You?"

"I go to NYU. But Port Charles is where I grew up" he answered her.

"I just moved to Port Charles a few years ago. I grew up in Atlantic City" she told him.

"New York City?" he asked her over the loud music.

"No, Atlantic City" she corrected.

"It's really hard to hear you. You wanna go someplace quieter and talk?" he asked her.

Maxie hesitated for a moment, biting down on her bottom lip, before she finally nodded and took his hand, letting Billy lead her away.

* * *

"She snuck away! You thought she was here too!" said Jesse as he stood his ground. 

Sonny and Jason had sat him down and were now both menacingly staring at him. "Look, I mean no disrespect, but I'm out of here" he said as he started to stand up

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he called after Jesse as the lowly guard started to walk away.

"I'm going to find Maxie and bring her home safe and sound" said Jesse as he walked out of the room, leaving a speechless Sonny and Jason behind.

* * *

Jesse checked all of the places that he knew Maxie usually went to. But he couldn't find her, or any of her friends. He took a deep breath as he continued to look for her. Maxie was infuriating, there was no questioning that. But she was beautiful as well. Jesse couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her for too long sometimes. But she was a selfish bratty teenager, and although Jesse was attracted to her physically, he refused to let himself feel anything more. Besides, he had a job to do. Jesse continued to walk when he came across a few teenage boys, smoking and drinking. Sizing them up, he grabbed one of them and threw him against the wall. 

"Where's everyone tonight? Hmm, where's the party taking place" he asked as he growled at the kid.

"I don't know" the kid croaked out as his friends looked on fear.

Jesse scoffed and then tightened his grip on the kid.

"I'm not going to ask you again" he barked.

* * *

Billy led Maxie upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Although she was sort of uncomfortable, she sat down on the bed with him anyway. 

"So, you having a good time?" he asked her, and for the first time, Maxie could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Ah, yeah" she said. "Look, maybe we should go downstairs, you know, with everyone else"

"Why baby? We have the whole room to ourselves. We have some privacy" he whispered in her ear as he started to kiss her neck.

Maxie attempted to push him off of her but he only kissed her harder. He pushed her down so that she was lying on the bed and he pinned her arms above her head.

"Get off of me!" she demanded.

"Come on baby, you know you want me" Billy said as he started to kiss her lips, despite her fighting.

She bit him hard enough to draw blood and he slapped her across the face before kissing her again, but even harder. Maxie was stuck, and she knew it. She was really scared so she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt Billy being pulled off of her before a loud sound like a punch was heard and Billy grunted. Opening her eyes, Maxie saw Jesse punching Billy over and over again as the boy grunted and fell to the ground.

"If you ever touch Maxie again, you're dead. Better yet, if you ever look at her again, you're dead" he warned.

"Oh my god, Jesse, thank god" she said as she started to cry.

"Shh, it's ok" he said as he sat down on the bed and without thinking just wrapped his arms around her.

It was hurting him to see her cry, and he just wanted to get her out of there. Scooping her up in his arms, he held her tightly and walked downstairs with her.

"Oh my god, Maxie!" cried Georgie as she ran over to them after seeing Jesse carry her down the stairs.

"She's ok" Jesse assured her. "Just a little shaken up"

"What happened?" asked Dillon.

"Some guy got a little too touchy" said Jesse. "But she's ok now. I took care of it" he assured them as he walked out of the house and into his car, putting Maxie in the passenger side.

Jesse held her hand the whole way back to the towers. He didn't know what it was, but for some reason he needed to comfort her. He needed to make sure that she was ok. And Maxie didn't know what it was, but having Jesse's hand on hers made it all better. Having him close and having him take care of her made all of the fear and embarrassment go away. Jesse carried her back into the penthouse, brushing past Max who went to call Courtney, Carly, Sonny, or Jason, knowing that whichever one he could reach would be needed there immediately. Jesse put Maxie down on the couch and continued to hold her in his arms.

"It's ok" he soothed.

"Yeah, all thanks to you" she said as she picked her head up off his chest and looked into his eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up. You are officially my knight in shining armor" she declared.

"That's a big responsibility, you think I can handle it?" he asked her with a smile as he tenderly wiped her tears away.

"I think you can handle it" she answered with a big smile of her own. "I was so scared" she admitted softly, her smile fading.

"You wanna know a secret?" he asked her softly. "I was too. When I saw him on you, I don't know what happened, but I was suddenly overtaken with fear. Fear that something terrible would happen to you" he said as he brushed some of her hair back.

"I'm ok" she assured him.

"Yeah, you are" he said.

They were both quiet for a moment as they just stared into each other's eyes. They slowly leaned in, and both of them closed their eyes. Their lips were millimeters apart when they were disturbed by the banging of the front door. Maxie jumped off Jesse so quickly that it was as though she was given an electric shock.

"Maxie, oh thank god you're ok" gushed Courtney as she ran over to her baby sister and embraced her, leaving the teenage blonde to stare at her guard through wide eyes as he stared back, longing in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! They are getting closer and closer to each other! Now, I have some terrible news. School is starting for me in just a few days. It sucks. I've been having actual nightmares about it. And this is my big year. I have to take the SATs, and the ACTs, and the PSATs, and the SATIIs, and 3 AP tests. I have a full schedule of 8 intense classes. It's going to be a fun year. So, if it takes a while to update, please don't hunt me down and eat me. And, if there is a very long time for an update, keep in mind that I probably flung myself off of a building from all the stress and the fact that I hate school! Just kidding. But you can all feel free to protest me going to school. Write to my principal and tell her that I need to focus on my fanfiction! I would love that. I don't see it happening any time soon, but it would be beyond awesome. Anyway, I've babbled enough, so go review as I go cry and decide what color binders I want this year (sob). 


	5. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my terrible day. Today was the first day of school for me, and it sucked in every way possible. I'm honestly on the verge of tears right now. I was up at a number that started with 6 o'clock and had some minutes after, the hair that I spent an hour straightening turned into a frizzball by second period, my books were too heavy, my locker is in Guam so I didn't get a chance to put away any of those heavy books,my teachers sucked... I'm done babbling. You guys don't read my stories to listen to me babble. And I know that I shouldn't be complaining with everything that's happening in LA and what not. I mean, that really sucks on 95 different levels. But I'm trapped in my little world of suckage too: (

Anyway, here's an update so you're not all as bitter as me.

CCnJexie4ever- I'm glad you thought it was cute!

TwoBrokenToCry- I'm a tease? I get that a lot. Lol, j/k.

MelindaM- Jesse is certainly one gorgeous knight in shining armor. And he is the sweetest guy! That's why I love him so much: sweetness is my weakness! I crumble when it comes to sweet guys!

middiegurl08- It is absoutely unnatural to start school in August. School is a September to June thing. At least we have fanfiction and GH to get us through it. Although Jexie is the only good thing that the show has left.

5432run- Glad you like it. I am so behind in reading fanfiction, especially yours. And considering I already have three tests coming up that I know of, don't count on being able to do more than post a chapter of my own stories now and then. Sorry, butI will try.

emmalee05- Ick, school shopping. I'm sorry, I really am trying to stop bitching about school. But it's hard. Anyway, glad you liked the chapter. I aged Michael specifically for that purpose. He can be the little brother figure.

brucasbrathangrl- I am glad you like it! I didn't realize this was such a popular idea. I found another story soon after I posted mine with a similar plot that someone had just posted, which made me a little suspicious, but if the idea wasn't just mine and you and this person had it too, what are you gonna do?

brittany- Thanks for the goodluck, but the tests are not for a while and they're not all clumped together (thank god). Glad you liked the chapter!

Sam- I'm not so much stressed about school as pissed that I have to go! Lol. But reviews like your makes it a little bit better. I'm glad you like it so much!

AnAngelofAStar- Thank you for your well wishing! And please don't hunt me down. I can't defend myself so I will just curl up into a fetal position and then I wont be able to update! Lol.

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY- Glad I hooked ya!

Lauren- I wouldn't keep you in suspense for over a week! I'm not that mean! Good luck in college, I am so jealous. I am just done with Highschool. It's so old. I'm ready for college and to just be done with this! Lol.

anon14- Glad my kiss was perfect. I'm able to write it so well because I am just waiting for a guy like Jesse to come along for me, so I know what I'm looking for: )

Journeylover062- You and me both. I like how they're getting on the show! I just wish they were actually roomies!

tydavislover- Part of being a knight in shining armor is being punctual. Glad you like it so much!

Elvira- Nah. I'm just an overachieving junior. But I live in a competitve areaand go to a competitive school, where college is everyone's biggest priority. Plus, I'm assuming you live in the west. Cause on the East Coast they make us take all that SAT crap. Anyway, glad you like the story! Please keep reading and reviewing.

britchic- I'm glad I've turned you into a Jexie fan. Final year of school. Sounds intense. If I knew anything about the British school systems, I'd give you some words of advice, but I know squat, so let's just stick with good luck!

blackcherrymeg16- I'm thrilled that you like the story. And thanks for the writing compliments.

tania- The good thing about me is that I write in advance. So even if I don't have time to write, I can still post!

Vicki316- I'm happy that you are loving my story. I love your Jexie fics too and people should go read them!

Jen- I would never abandon a story. Don't worry!

**

* * *

Chapter 4- The Aftermath**

"She's in here! She's ok" yelled Courtney into the hallway as Sonny, Jason, Carly, and Mike all came barging into the penthouse.

"Are you alright Maxie?" asked Carly as she went and gave her sister a hug.

"I'm fine, really" Maxie maintained.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sonny demanded; the anger apparent in his voice.

"I was thinking that I wanted a little freedom!" Maxie yelled as she broke away from Carly's hug. "God Sonny, don't you get it, you're stifling me. I am being treated like a 5 year-old and I hate it! You're not my father for god's sake!"

"Maybe not, but I am" snapped Mike.

"You weren't a father for me when I was a kid!" she yelled at him.

"You still are a kid! And the things your brother does are for your protection. It's a dangerous world out there Maxie and…" said Mike as Maxie cut him off.

"And no one wants to let me experience any of it. You all want me to grow up in a bubble!"

"No one is asking you to" said Jason softly as he attempted to diffuse the situation a little.

"Really Jason? Because it seems to be the complete opposite to me. I get it, you all love me and want to protect me, but why can't I just hang out with my friends and be a normal teenager?"

"Maxie, it's not that simple. And you know it. Sonny and Jason's lives are dangerous, and we are all at danger simply by loving them and being part of their family" explained Courtney.

"It's their lives, not mine. I choose to be a normal 19 year-old" said Maxie as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Unfortunately, you don't always get a choice" said Carly softly as she looked sympathetically at her sister-in-law.

"It's not fair!" shouted Maxie. "This is all your fault!" she said as she threw an accusing finger at Sonny.

"No, what's not fair is finding that your little sister snuck out of the house. Do you know how much trouble you caused? We all went all over town looking for you. You stressed out Courtney, who really doesn't need stress right now! She was a wreck"

"I'm so sorry Courtney" said Maxie as she began to feel the guilt of putting her sister and baby niece or nephew in danger.

"Its ok sweetie, the baby's fine, but Sonny's right. You can't just sneak out like that" said Courtney.

"We would have let you go the party if you wanted to" said Jason.

"Yeah, but with a brigade of guards. Everyone would have stared at me and I would have been the freak with the Men in Black" said Maxie as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I would have been there with you. And I look like a teenager, I would have blended right in" said a forgotten Jesse as everyone stared at him, finally remembering that he was there.

"Look, it was stupid, I get it. Can I go now?" asked Maxie impatiently.

"Maxie, I need you to promise me that you are not going to do something like this ever again" said Sonny.

"Sonny, I am not going to promise you anything. I go with the flow, and as life throws the punches at me, I react accordingly. I'm not going to tell you something now that will only cause trouble for me later" said Maxie defiantly.

"Maxie! As your father, I am telling you that you are not to do something like this ever again!" said Mike, his voice slightly raised.

"I will say this one more time Mike! Before you can start ordering me around as my father, you need to act like a dad! You need to put in a little more father-time and maybe earn my trust!" she shouted back.

"Enough!" yelled Courtney as she grabbed at her stomach with her baby in it.

"Courtney, are you ok?" asked Jason as he flew to her side, supporting her.

"Yeah, it's just a little cramp. It's all the stress" she said as Jason helped her to sit down. "I'm fine now. But I'm tired of the arguing! Sonny, I think you need to go back to your own penthouse"

"Fine. But Beaudry, Jason; I need to talk to you both across the hall" he said as he led the way out, leaving Carly and Courtney with Maxie.

"I'm going to go now" said Mike as he walked out.

"Dad, wait!" called Maxie as Mike stopped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I just said it in the moment"

"I know sweetie. Goodnight, and don't let your brother be too hard on you" said Mike as he gave her a kiss on the forehead goodbye before giving Courtney and the baby a goodbye kiss and saying goodnight to Carly.

* * *

"You need to do a better job Beaudry. If you want to keep your job, you need to protect my sister!" bellowed Sonny. 

"I did protect her! Look, she slipped away under both of your noses too!" Jesse said in his defense.

"Don't be disrespectful" Sonny snapped. "You better get your act together Beaudry. Because this is completely unacceptable. We lead dangerous lives, in a dangerous organization. Even the slightest negligence can be fatal!" Sonny yelled. "And I don't think you are up for this!"

"Look, I'm up for this, I am! We all goofed up tonight, and now we know that it can never happen again! We all made the mistake Mr. Corinthos!"

"Sonny, Jesse's right. Maxie was home with me and you were right across the hall and she still managed to get out"

"Yeah, thanks to Michael" said Sonny.

"Michael helped her sneak out?" asked Jason.

"He covered for her; I managed to get it out of him"

"That's Michael, he helps the people he loves" said Jason, defending the boy he cared about like he was his son.

"Yeah, but helping Maxie to escape wasn't helping her at all"

"Listen to the two of you!" Jesse snapped. "You're talking about Maxie like she's a prisoner. Accusing her of 'escaping'. She needs a little freedom, I agree with her on that one. I get that we are living dangerous lives, believe me, I do, but that doesn't mean we need to shelter Maxie from the world!"

"I'm sorry, but who made you the boss and me the employee? Hmm, who decided that you can talk to _me_ like that" Sonny growled.

"You're right. My apologies _sir_. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and clear my head" said Jesse as he pushed his way out of the penthouse.

"That boy" Sonny growled to Jason once Jesse was gone.

"Yeah, that boy is sick of being yelled at by you. No one is ever good enough to protect your sisters, are they?" Jason asked him as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I got over it. I decided that you could protect Courtney. Isn't that enough?"

"We make mistakes to learn from them Sonny" said Jason as he too left the penthouse with the intentions of going back to his wife and unborn baby.

As he did, he ran into Maxie into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I was looking for Jesse. I needed some fresh air"

"Jesse stormed out. But why don't you take Max" he told her.

"Ok, thanks" she said quietly. "Look, Jase, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, or Courtney. And I really didn't mean to hurt the baby" she said sadly as she looked up at him through doe eyes.

"Hey, I don't blame you for wanting to get out of here. And the baby is fine" Jason assured her as Maxie started to let her tears spill.

Jason pulled her in for a tight hug. Maxie was like his baby sister. He wanted her to be happy, and he wanted to protect her at the same time. She reminded him a lot of Emily when it came to his relationship with her. Jason planted a little kiss on the top of her head and helped her to wipe away her tears.

"Go get your fresh air" he instructed her softly and she nodded before walking off to find Max.

* * *

Jason walked into the penthouse to find Carly just leaving and Courtney snuggled onto the couch. 

"How do you feel?" he asked her, the concern evident in his voice.

"See you later" said Carly as she walked out.

"I'm alright. I'm just worried about Maxie. I think something happened tonight that she's just not telling us about" said Courtney to Jason as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sure she's fine. Sonny may not want to admit it, but Jesse really does a good job of protecting her"

"I guess you're right" said Courtney.

"Don't think about Maxie right now" Jason told her as he kissed her. "Think about us"

* * *

"Sonny, you're allowed to be afraid for your little sister, but you may be going over the edge" said Carly softly. 

"Carly, don't tell me I'm going over the edge. So many things could have happened to her tonight" said Sonny.

"But they didn't" said Carly. "Sonny, you become so clouded when Maxie and Courtney are involved. You feel this intense need to protect your sisters, and I understand that, but it prevents you from thinking straight. You did it when you ordered Jason away from Courtney, and you're doing it now when it comes to letting Maxie grow up"

"I am trying to keep her safe. And I was trying to keep Courtney safe too" he grumbled as he stalked upstairs.

* * *

Maxie and Max walked to the docks so that Maxie could just stare at the water in peace. She didn't say anything to Max throughout the whole walk. They had just made it on to the pier when Maxie spotted Jesse sitting on the edge of the dock, his feet dangling over the side. 

"Hey" she called out to him and he turned to look at her.

"Hey" he said, motioning for her to sit with him.

"Can I leave her under your care Beaudry? You think you can handle it?" joked Max.

"We'll be fine" said Jesse with a sarcastic smile at Max as the older guard walked away and headed back to the penthouses.

Jesse and Maxie sat in silence for a few moments, neither saying anything to the other.

"Thank you" she said.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For not telling everyone about what almost happened to me tonight"

"I didn't want to embarrass you" he said softly

"I really do appreciate it" she said. "And I know that you stood up for me as well. When you were talking with Sonny and Jason. I heard about your little fight"

"How?" he asked her.

"Michael. He was eavesdropping. Hoping to find out just how much trouble he was in"

"He's a funny kid. I like him" said Jesse.

"Yeah, he's cool" said Maxie quietly.

"You seem so sad" Jesse told her as he reached up to brush some of her hair back without even thinking.

"I am. I feel guilty"

"About what?" he asked her.

"Yelling at my dad, causing Courtney all of that unnecessary stress, getting Mikey into trouble, getting you yelled at…"

"You didn't get me yelled at. I got myself yelled at. And I can deal with your brother's yelling"

"You don't deserve it" said Maxie.

"Neither do you. You're brother is too protective of you. But I can't blame him Maxie. The organization is dangerous. And I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you" he admitted to her.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. Everyone is so convinced that I am going to get hurt. Everyone thinks that I am a china doll that's just going to shatter. But I'm not. I can handle myself"

"Maxie, a lot of people care about you. You're easy to care about. You hook people in. And you can't blame them for wanting to make sure you're ok"  
"Fine, but is a little freedom too much to ask for?"

"No, but when your life's at stake, people do things they normally wouldn't"

"Like hold me tightly and tell me everything's going to be ok" she supplied.

"Yeah, like that" he answered softly as his chest tightened painfully.

"Thanks for that one too. Not only did you save me, but you comforted me. I don't know what I'd do without you" she confessed.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" he told her.

Desire became too much. Jesse leaned in, letting their lips nearly touch. He wanted her so badly, and he knew that she wanted him. They were about to kiss when once again they were interrupted, this time by the shrill ringing of Maxie's cell phone. Wishing she could not answer it, Maxie reluctantly pulled away from Jesse and flipped the phone open.

"Hello? Sonny, Jesse's with me. I know that it's late. I needed to clear my head and we just met down here. Max said it was ok. I know that Max isn't the boss Sonny, but he's thinking with a clear head at least. Sonny, I don't want to fight with you anymore. Jesse and I are on our way home, we'll see you there" she said as she hung up the phone.

A moment passed before either spoke.

"That was my brother" said Maxie nervously as she motioned with the phone.

"Yeah, I figured as much. We better get home" he said, looking down at his feet.

"Ah, yeah. You're right" she said.

"Come on, I'll walk you" he said.

"It's ok; Kelly's is in the other direction"

"Like I'm going to leave you to walk home alone? Sonny would be at Kelly's and tearing apart my room before putting my head on a stick in a second if you showed up at home without a guard" laughed Jesse.

"Yeah, he would be" agreed Maxie with a laugh of her own.

Jesse offered her his hand and helped her stand up, but once she was on her own two feet, he reluctantly let go of her. The two started the walk back to the Towers, their hands accidentally brushing as they did so. Every time they brushed hands, they both felt the spark. But Jesse knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't fall for Maxie. There was just too much at stake.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm all bummed out and I have a lot of school work, so I'm not going to be writing for a while. I honestly have been just listening to sad music as I do this because my mood is so cloudly today. Right now, it's REM's Everybody Hurts. It's kindaa pathetic song. It is just so depressing. BTW, new favorite song is so Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own by U2. It's brilliant. Little tidbit- it's not about a relationship, it's about his father. Just like Kite. Sorry, I'm a U2 fan if you couldn't tell. 

Back to the fanfiction which is why you guys really put up with my mindless babbling and annoying bitching. I know, everyone has to go to school. And no one whines as much as me. But it sucks!

Focusing! I have up to chapter 7 written. And I may be able to write some more this weekend. We have a four day weekend. I'm taking some friends to see _Rent_ in the city for my sweet sixteen on Friday, even though my birthday is a month away, so I will be in a much better mood. I can probably knock out a few chapters!

Alright, the Freshman by the Verve just came on so I'm gonna go listen to that and shut up. Remember to review!

**Note: The following PS contains some spoilers for the show. So don't yell at me if you read it and didn't want to know what's happening. I warned you!**

P.S- What's everyone's take on the latest Robin news? I personally am thrilled. I never watched her, but I've seen clips and what not and the characters were all so much more intense back then. It just may reinvigorate GH!


	6. Chapter 5: Babysitting

A/N: Guys, I am a terrible person. Terrible! I had a contest, and I was too wrapped up with my own personal school drama to even remember it! Although, in my defense, nobody tried to guess what the quote was from. It was from NewsRadio, the funniest sitcom ever. Anyway, I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but I remembered the contest, and I felt bad. So, here's an update, but it's going to take some time for the next one to be posted.

**Also, I would like to assure you all that this is not just a repeat of Journey. It's going to be quite a few chapters till the big reveal, but there's more to it. Re-read the extended summary for a clue.**

TwoBrokenToCry- I'm glad you like it! Yes, Sonny tends to be annoying!

Vicki316- I'm glad you love it. I want them to have the perfect first kiss that people dream about!

Journeylover062- History repeats itself, but in how many ways? Dun dun dun! (Was that dramatic, or not really?)

brittany- This was actually my third time seeing Rent. It's my favorite show, and you should see it like, this week, because it was the most amazing cast ever. Better than the original cast even! I was blown away. The Mark was the funniest I've seen, and the Roger was the sexiest! Go see it! BTW, I can tell you're dying for an update!

Lauren- school sucks! Junior year sucks! It's like, a big tease. You have all the work, but you can't drive, you can't do anything, and you don't get the senior benefits!

brucasbrathangrl- Sonny's an overprotective warthog. He really just needs to loosen up!

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY- I'm glad you like it so much!

emmalee05- All writers really do abuse the poor cellphones! It's not their fault, it's the callers'! Lol.

MelindaM- That chapter focused mostly on Jesse's thoughts. I promise you I have plently of Maxie thoughts and reactions, I just need to flip between the two characters!

Rivercity-Chic- Maxie and Jesse are the best!

middiegurl08- First of all, to correct you, she's HIV positive, she doesn't have AIDS! (Sorry, I get defensive of this stuff because I know people) And second of all, thank you for your lovely compliments! Your reviews are always great, please don't think I'm yelling at you: )

tania- There's been some confusion! I have the next two chapters already written, I just have to post them. And I post them quicker when I get pretty reviews! And thanks for the early birthday wishes!

5432run- I'm really not reading much fanfiction lately, I'm mostly just posting and writing. Truthfully, I'm getting a little pissed off at GH. Give it some time and I'll start reading again. I just have to get into my school routine and what not.

AnAngelofAStar- Aww, thank you. I'm trying to stay positive, I really am. I even found a song that makes me feel better. It's called _Bad Day_ by Daniel Powter, and if anyone's ever having a bad day, they should totally listen to it. Or at least read reviews! They always make me feel better.

MattMarraccinilvr- Glad you love it!

anon14- Thanks for the birthday good thoughts! By the time I actually make them kiss (it may be this chapter, it may not) it's going to be intense. Believe me!

**

* * *

Chapter 5- Babysitting**

Sonny had eventually forgiven both Maxie and Jesse for the party incident, although neither were willing to tell him about Maxie getting attacked, instead choosing to keep the secret between them. Maxie and Jesse continued to spend a lot of time together, but the both lied to themselves by thinking it was because it was forced, and by thinking that they didn't enjoy their time spent together. Nothing more happened between them, short of a few hand brushes and the occasional arm pat.

Maxie was the girl who saw the boy and went after him. But with Jesse, it was different. It was complicated, and as much as she wished that it wasn't, she couldn't change anything. Maxie never pined over anybody like she was pining right now. All she wanted was to be held in Jesse's arms. But she couldn't let it show. Not to her friends, or her sisters, or her brothers. Especially not to Jesse. She needed to stay strong and fight her heart.

* * *

It was a Friday night and Maxie was pulling babysitting duty. Leticia had the night off and the Corinthos', Morgan's, and Lansing's decided to go out for dinner together. They were all making it past the animosity they once held for each other and were attempting to keep it all together and form their own kind of family. Maxie would be watching Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and baby Trevor. Michael didn't really need a babysitter, but there was no way he could take care of his brother, sister, and cousin, so Maxie stepped up to the plate. As she attempted to scrub chocolate off of Morgan, she realized that she would have been better off using a pinch hitter. Blowing off a strand of hair that fell into her face, Maxie finished cleaning up Morgan and instructed him to go play. She was just about to collapse on to the couch in exhaustion when Trevor started screaming. Maxie went into the guest room where his crib was and picked the nearly two year old up. 

"Hey kid, what's up?" she asked him as the baby cooed at her.

"Bah-bah" he said.

"Alright, let's go get your bottle" said Maxie as she adjusted the baby on her shoulder and walked with him down into the kitchen.

Maxie was just about to pop the bottle in his mouth when Kristina came running full speed into the kitchen. Morgan followed her and she shrieked as he attempted to tackle her.

"Guys! Enough! Cut it out already!" she yelled, unable to deal with any more of their complaining, whining, and fighting.

"He hit me!" Kristina whimpered.

"She hit me first!" Morgan yelled.

"I don't care who hit who first! Just stop hitting each other!" she yelled.

"Hello?" came a voice from the living room.

"WHAT!" bellowed Maxie in her anger.

Jesse walked into the kitchen and saw the overwhelmed Maxie.

"Need a hand?" he asked her.

"Jesse, hi. I didn't realize it was you. And as for that hand, yes, please" she said handing him Trevor.

Jesse picked up the bottle from the counter and fed it to Trevor as Maxie took care of Morgan and Kristina. She set each of them up with a TV with a movie to watch in separate rooms. She checked on Michael, who was sitting in his room, on AIM and listening to music, being a moody teenager. Once she was sure they were all ok, she breathed deeply, taking a full breath before starting downstairs. Jesse sat on the couch and Trevor was in his arms. He tenderly fed the little baby the bottle and looked down at him with a smile on his face.

"You're good with him" said Maxie as she started down the stairs.

"Thanks. Who is he?"

"He's my nephew" said Maxie with a laugh. "Well, kind of. He's Sonny's brother and his wife Alexis' little boy"

"Ah, the complicated family life" said Jesse with a smile.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience" said Maxie as she got closer to Jesse on the couch.

"I am. I grew up in a very…odd family. I had a brother named Will and he was the apple of my parents' eyes. I was the son that they shuffled in back. The one that no one liked to talk about. I was the family bad boy. All I wanted was to prove myself one way or another. And Will, he looked up to me, god knows why. He was supposed to be the smart one. He was supposed to go to college. You…you don't need to hear this"

"You might as well finish" said Maxie as she put a reassuring hand on Jesse's. She turned her head so that she was looking into his eyes and tentatively brushed some hair off of his forehead. He took a deep breath, as though he was collecting himself before starting again.

"One night, we were out cruising, me and Will in the back seat. And I saw this car. I heard this shot, like this crack. I looked down and I saw blood, and Will had this look on his face…you know, kind of stunned. I told him I'd be ok. I don't know why I'd say something stupid like that. And his eyes glazed over. He slumped back. That's when I saw it… an exit wound in his chest. The bullet had gone all the way through him and hit me.

"Jesse, I'm…."

"God, I… I held him. I tried to keep him warm. But he died right there. Right there in the back seat, in my arms, terrified and in pain. His whole body trembled with it. If he hadn't slowed down that bullet, then I wouldn't be here."

"Jesse, I am so sorry" said Maxie. "I know that it doesn't mean anything, but I'm sorry"

"After that, I wanted to swear it all off. I wanted to do something that would help people. Something that would save lives"

"And instead you became this. Someone who does the opposite" said Maxie.

Jesse faltered for a second, and realizing that she wasn't helping the situation, Maxie promptly apologized.

"Don't be sorry" he told her. "It wasn't your decision to do this. It was mine. This job, it devastates people, doesn't it"

"You lose a lot by being a part of the organization" said Maxie softly.

"Have you ever been, you know, kidnapped, or shot at?"

"I was shot at once before, but I was never kidnapped. But my sister was. She lost her first baby because she was kidnapped. It destroyed her relationship with Jason, and it took a while, but she got it back on track. As for my brother, he lost his first wife and their unborn child. He's lost so much because of a stupid job"

"You hate what your brother does?" asked Jesse.

"Of course I do. I hate the violence, I hate the killings. I don't know how you willingly got yourself into this"

"Sometimes people need to do what they have to do"

"You said you wanted to save people, yet you're just hurting them!" she exclaimed. "Have you ever killed before?" she asked him softly as her voice trembled.

"Yes" he answered in a voice so soft she barely heard it.

"And was it worth it?" she asked, her voice now thick with tears.

"It was for protection. I needed to"

"You should never need to kill" she told him.

"There is more to me than you will ever know Maxie! So don't start judging!" he cried, jumping off of the couch and handing her the baby.

Jesse stormed out, leaving a confused Maxie all alone with just a sleeping Trevor in her arms.

* * *

Maxie had put the kids to bed (with the exception of Michael) when Jesse walked back into the penthouse. 

"I came over for a reason before. I needed to see Sonny" he explained.

"Well, Sonny's not here" said Maxie coldly.

"Yeah, I got that"

"But you came back. What's your reason this time?" she asked.

"To apologize" he said, walking over to her and taking her hands in his own. "What I said to you was completely uncalled for. And the way I stormed out was wrong too. But I just don't want you thinking of me as a killer. I couldn't take it if that was the image of me that you kept in your head"

"Why is that so important to you Jesse?" asked Maxie.

"Because, I care about you!" he exclaimed as he dropped her hands so that he could pace about the room. "You're a friend, one of the first true friends that I have ever had"

"Is that all that I am Jesse? A friend?"

"You're easy to talk to. You actually listen" said Jesse as he continued to rant, ignoring her comment.

"Jesse, look at me!" demanded Maxie, walking over to Jesse and pulling him towards her. "I don't think of you as a killer. In a way, I think of you as my protector. The man who watches over me and makes sure I don't do anything stupid or harmful. I don't think any less of you because of what you do" she assured him.

"How? How can you just accept those who kill willingly? Those who take the lives of others?"

"They're my family. They're my friends. You're my friend" she told him.

"I regret what happened to Will everyday" he said in a voice that was deathly low. "I think about my brother every day of my life"

"It's hard to lose the ones we love" said Maxie softly as she put one hand on his face to comfort him.

"I don't want to lose anyone else" he admitted to her.

"You don't have to" she said as she pulled him in for a hug. He buried his head in her shoulder and the two stood there for a moment, holding one another tightly.

"You're beautiful" said Jesse as he pulled away from her hug and ran his hand over her face, watching as she closed her eyes and savored his touch as he did. "In so many ways, you are beautiful" he whispered.

"I feel like you see me Jesse. You really see me. Not as Sonny's little sister, or Georgie's best friend. Or the party girl, or the wild child. You truly see me" she told him.

"You're hard to miss" he said with a smile as he cupped her face with his hand.

Jesse bent down and lowered his lips to hers, stopping for a moment to look into her beautiful blue eyes. Those enchanting eyes. Again, their lips had almost just touched when they were interrupted and felt themselves pulling away from each other as the adults sauntered into the penthouse, talking and laughing.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" asked Sonny in confusion.

"I needed to talk to you. But not anymore. It's not important. I forgot. I need to go. I'm going" he said nervously and distractedly as he hurried from the penthouse leaving the group who had just walked in to stare at his retreating back in confusion.

"What happened?" asked Carly.

"Nothing" said Maxie sadly. "Nothing happened"

* * *

Jesse sat on the pier, the thoughts running through his head. He had said too much. He had gone too far with Maxie. He needed to distance himself from her, a task he knew to be impossible. He couldn't resist her anymore. She was so beautiful, and so perfect. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her all over. Jesse ran a hand through his hair as he got up and kicked a rock over the side and into the water, watching how it made dark ripples in the water where it fell. He heard the footsteps behind him and he felt her presence. 

Maxie just stood there and watched his hunched back. It was so obvious that he was hurting. His pain was so evident, and it was killing her. But she was hurting too. She was dealing with the same longing that she was. She just wanted to run to him and launch herself into his warm embrace.

Finally, Jesse turned around and met her eye, his dark eyes even darker than usual. He cleared his throat and with a scratchy and thick voice he asked her a question.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

A/N: Transcripts for the Jesse's brother thing come straight from the TV Megasite. 


	7. Chapter 6: The Kiss

A/N: I got kinda skimpy reviews this time around, both in terms of content and number. But I understand why. I'm pissing you all off with all of these almost kisses. So, I decided to update, give the chapter this title,and maybe...

MelindaM- I'm glad you like it! I'm trying to keep Jesse and Maxie's relationship true to the show but at the same time I am trying to fit them into my AU and completely rewrite them.

tania- I hope this was quick enough for you! I'm glad you liked that I used the actual story of his brother and the baby thing!

Vicki316- Glad you like it. Jesse can have a very calming effect. Lol.

emmalee05- Some big stuff is going to go down here on the docks!

brittany- lol. You wrote 'review' instead of 'update'! That's ok, I do that all the time!

AnAngelofAStar- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dissapoint. I hope I can make it up to you. And I love the way you started the review. That 'GASP' made me laugh.

middiegurl08- Don't be sorry, it happens. Believe me, I don't think of you as dumb or anything. You are one of my smart reviewers! Without mentioning any names, some of my readers write some pretty dumb things in reviews that make me literally go "oye" as I'm reading it.

anon14- Becoming suspicious of Jesse are we? Hmmm, there is more to it, I'm sure you got that from the extended summary. But what is it? Dun dun dun!

Lauren- Stupid adults : )

Rivercity-Chic- Maybe...

blackcherrymeg16- They will get together, don't worry. It's just a matter of when...

brucasbrathangrl- I'm sorry that it's killing you. It's never good to kill readers, lol.

**

* * *

Chapter 6- The Kiss **

"I came here to think. But seeing you here is an added bonus. Do you believe in fate Jesse?" asked Maxie softly.

Chapter 6- The Kiss Chapter 6- The Kiss Chapter 6- The Kiss Chapter 6- The Kiss 

"No, I think it's up to us to make our own decisions" he told her.

"So you don't think our being interrupted all the time has anything to do with nature trying to tell us to back off. That we're not meant to be"

"Maxie…"

"Jesse, I see the way you look at me. I see the pain in your eyes and I know it's there because I have the same pain in my eyes. We may have some obstacles to get past, but without the obstacles it would just be boring" she said going over to him and taking his hands.

"Maxie! We can't do this!" he said jerking out of her grasp.

"I am so tired of suppressing my true feelings" she admitted as the tears started down her face.

"Please don't cry" he said walking over to her and trying unsuccessfully to wipe away all of her tears. "Please don't cry" he repeated softly.

The moment was perfect. Their eyes met and Jesse felt himself lift one hand to cup Maxie's cheek, caressing her soft skin. Maxie lifted her arms to around his neck and they both moved their heads in a little closer. Before they knew it, their lips met. The kiss was sweet and tender, and it was everything that they both had wanted. As the kiss deepened, Jesse finally came to his senses, forcibly removing her arms from him and taking a giant step back.

"We…we… can't do this" he said as he started to pace around nervously.

"Why not Jesse? Because of my idiotic brother!" she yelled.

"Maxie! I am your guard. You are supposed to be a job and nothing else!"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be! But I'm not!"

"Maxie, we need to pretend like this never happened" he said as he lowered his voice.

"Well I can't just pretend like that" said Maxie in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Don't you get it Maxie? You have to! We both have to. It's too complicated"

"I can talk to my brother! I can get my sister to help me. She's been in the same position. We can make it work!" she yelled right back as their voices became raised again.

"Dammit Maxie! It's a hell of a lot more complicated than that! There's more to it."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Go home Maxie. Go home and pretend like this never happened. You and I feel _nothing_ for each other" he said in a cold voice that she had never heard him use with her before.

Maxie's eyes grew wide and wet with tears as she turned on her heel and just started running. She ran all the way home, never looking back. Not seeing as the tears Jesse were holding back finally spilled.

* * *

"Courtney?" came Maxie's feeble voice as she walked into her penthouse, tired and emotionally drained. 

"Maxie? What happened?" asked Courtney as she and Carly emerged from the kitchen.

"Is Jason home?" she asked.

"No, he's across the hall at my place with Sonny. What happened?" asked Carly.

"I'm glad you're both here, we need to talk. Sit down" she said, motioning to the couch as the three women sat. "Jesse and I kissed tonight" she said, bringing on a fresh batch of tears.

She put her head in Courtney's lap and the two women hugged her and told her it would all be alright as they exchanged glances, knowing what was coming.

"Lemme guess, he pushed you away because he didn't want to have to deal with my pigheaded husband" said Carly.

"And you fought him on it, but he said something so hurtful and cruel that you just needed to get out of there before you said something you would regret" said Courtney.

"Yes! Exactly" said Maxie as she picked her head up.

"Been there, done that" said Courtney with an exasperated sigh.

"Start from the beginning. Tell us exactly what happened. Start from when you started to have feelings for each other" said Carly.

"Alright. I don't know the exact day. But we started talking when he was guarding me and sometimes we would just have these moments. These moments where we just understood each other" said Maxie

"Sounds about right" said Courtney as both she and Carly nodded their heads.

"And then the other night, at that party, I was with this guy. And he got a little touchy and he was basically attacking me. And Jesse showed up and he beat the guy up and threatened him. And then he held me in his arms and comforted me"

"Wait a second! You were attacked!" screeched Courtney.

"It's ok. I'm ok. All thanks to Jesse"

"Court, calm down" instructed Carly. "For the baby. Now, let's go over this again. Jesse plays protector and comforter. This is all adding up" she said with a nod of her head again.

"Alright, focusing on the love connection, not the perverts. So, he protected you, played hero" said Courtney.

"Exactly" said Maxie. "And then, we almost kissed"

"Almost? What happened?" asked Courtney.

"You walked in" said Maxie with a smile.

"Seriously? Oh Maxie, I am so sorry"

"It's ok Courtney, really. It wasn't the right moment for the kiss anyway. But after that, neither of us really mentioned it. We almost kissed again once after that, and then, he came over tonight. He was looking for Sonny and he found me instead. And we got to talking. And he told me all about his family. I mean it was a real personal sharing experience. And we got into this little blowout about what he does for a living. And he stormed out. But then he came back and he told me he didn't want me to see him as a killer. And then we almost kissed _again_" said Maxie.

"But everyone came back to the penthouse at that exact moment" said Carly with an all knowing smile.

"Exactly. After that, I found him on the docks. And we talked, and then we kissed. But then he pushed me away. He told me it couldn't happen. He was so cold and harsh. He was like a different person. So I just turned and ran. I ran all the way back here"

"Aww, Maxie. Come here" said Courtney as she pulled her sister into a big hug.

"I know that he feels the same way about me. I just know it. But I don't understand why he's being such a jerk" sobbed Maxie.

"I know exactly where you're coming from. I had to deal with the same thing when it came to being with Jason. We fall for the misogynistic pigs. They may be handsome, and they may be loving, but they think of us as helpless and weak. They have no idea about how strong we really are. They are programmed to protect us" said Courtney.

"And it's infuriating, and it's frustrating, but we care about them too much to just brush them off. We have to fight, and that 'we' includes you" said Carly.

"So you think I should fight for Jesse" said Maxie.

"Absolutely" said Courtney as Carly agreed too. "I fought for Jason. And it was hard at first. Really hard. I was all ready to give up. But in the end, true love won. He ended up coming to me. And it was all worth it in the end. I have the man. And I'm carrying his baby. We're going to have a family and we have our happiness. It may be difficult at times, but you need to fight for what you believe in"

* * *

Jesse took the long way back to Kelly's. He walked through the park, watching as fireflies danced around in the dark. The park seemed to be abandoned. It was late, and most people were at home, in bed or preparing for it. Jesse finally made it to Kelly's and he used his key to get into the diner. He trudged up the stairs. He had never known there to be so many stairs in the place. He was becoming too tired as he walked up them. But he knew that his exhaustion was due to the emotional turmoil that he was dealing with. 

He wished she wouldn't invade his thoughts all of the time. He wished he could close his eyes and not see her beautiful face. It made it too hard. It made life too difficult. He knew that he could never have a relationship with Maxie for many reasons. It was just too complicated. He wished for a simple life. A life where he could storm over to the Harborview Towers and sweep Maxie off of her feet and confess his true feelings for her. He wished he could tell her that he was falling in love with her. Jesse finally made it to his tiny room and he pushed the door open. He promptly collapsed on to the bed, trying to get the images of the past night out of his head. He was lonely he decided. But he didn't want just anyone to take care of his loneliness. He wanted Maxie to. Maxie was the one he needed, the one he couldn't live without. Yet he pushed her away completely. He couldn't. He couldn't be with her, as much as he wanted to. As much as he was aching to be with her. As strong as the yearning was, he needed to stay away. It didn't matter that his heart was shattered into a million little pieces.

* * *

Maxie made her way up to her room after talking with Courtney and Carly for a little longer. She brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas before pulling back her blankets and settling into bed. Courtney was trying to convince her to keep the faith. She was trying to tell her that it would all work out in the end. Maxie thought about the people sleeping in the bedroom down the hall. Courtney and Jason had so much working against them. But they made it through it all and were now married and expecting a baby. They went to sleep at night holding each other. Maxie wished she was in Jesse's arms right now. Despite her best efforts, she began to cry. She was unable to hold back her tears any longer. She wished Jesse was there to wipe away her tears and to make it all better. She was falling in love, there was no doubting it. Her thoughts were always on Jesse and she wasn't sure if she could ever think of anything else. Or anyone else.

* * *

The next morning, Maxie sat in Kelly's talking with Georgie when Diego walked in. 

"Hey Diego, where's Brook?" asked Georgie as he sat down with them.

"How should I know? We broke up again" he informed the girls.

"Sorry" said Georgie.

"Yeah, that's too bad" said Maxie, although she didn't really care being that her thoughts were elsewhere.

"It doesn't have to be so bad" said Diego as he moved in closer to him. "I could use someone to comfort me" he hissed in her ear.

"I have to go" said Maxie jumping up, hating how uncomfortable Diego was making her.

Diego watched her leave and Maxie could feel his eyes on her as she walked out. Maxie didn't want to be with Diego. She wanted to be with Jesse. Diego was completely wrong for her. He was greasy and sleazy, and he was far too assertive for her liking. His father had caused so much trouble for her family over the years, and Maxie wasn't about to canoodle with someone whose family hurt her's so badly.

* * *

Jesse watched from afar as Maxie left Kelly's. He had seen her talking to Diego and then storming off, so he could only assume what the conversation was about. 

'That a girl Maxie' he thought with a smile.

She had brushed off any other guy. It was obvious that he was the only guy she wanted to be with. And she was the only girl he wanted to be with. He knew that he had no right to be jealous, but he didn't like that Diego was all over her.

As Maxie started to walk, Jesse followed her. He was still her guard, and as much as it hurt to just watch her like that, he knew that he needed to do it. Because he would always be her protector. And he would always love her.

* * *

A/N: Tada! I made them kiss, finally! So now you can all review again and not just roll your eyes at me. 


	8. Chapter 7: The Brilliant Dance

A/N: This is my second author's note. The last one was lost when the phone rang and I majorly spazzed and accidently hit the back button, effectively losing my note, and all the thanks I had written. And I mean _all_ the thanks. That makes me angrier than you can even imagine. That's what too much caffeine will get you- jumpy. Anyway, I'm assuming you all don't hate me anymore cause they kissed now! And I got more reviews this time, and that's all good.

5432run- Glad you loved the kiss! I knew it was what you were waiting for.

MelindaM- I love making my readers cry or almost cry. I know it sounds terrible, but it makes me feel good about my writing, lol.

brittany- Glad you liked it.

kim- Glad I got you hooked! It's great when people love your stories.

Vicki316- My suggestion to you is to go re-read the extended summary. It may give you some clues. But that's all I'm saying. My lips are sealed.

emmalee05- As honored as I am that you were reading the story simply because I was the author, I am thrilled that I turned you into a Jexie fan. They're GH's best couple right now in my opinion.

blackcherrymeg16- Glad you liked that they finally kissed!

Journeylover062- I'm giving you the same advice I gave Vicki. Go back and read the extended summary again. You may stumble on some stuff you forgot about in there.

JulesMorgan- Glad you liked it. I haven't heard from you in a while on this story and I was missing your comments and insight! I'm happy that you like the Carly/ Courtney/ Maxie dynamic.

Seth Cohen's girlfriend- That's actually a really good suggestion. I'd love to use it an upcoming chapter. Let me know in your next review if it's ok with you. I promise to give you credit but if you don't want me to use it at all, thats perfectly cool too. Don't think I'm forcing you into it!

AnAngelofAStar- Thank you! Finally someone saying it was worth the wait instead of giving my an impatient 'finally'. Glad you liked it!

Lauren- Aww, thank you. That was so sweet. I'm glad you look foward to reading my story.

kaceekittykat- That's alright, I know all about malfunctioning computers. Plus, I'm computer spaztic and I can't ever fix any problems I have (thank god for older sisters). So, I'm glad you were finally able to review and I am very sorry about your computer being a meanie.

Spoiledtink- School is going a little bit better. It still sucks, and it's hot and aircondionerless, and my gym teacher believes in running in the rain, but I'm coping. Thanks for caring and thanks for reading!

anon14- Believe me, I have something big up my sleeve. Huge actually! And you'll never ever suspect it! Hahaha (evil laugh)

brucasbrathangrl- Wow, your favorite fanfic ever! That's the nicest thing, thanks. I'm so glad you're loving it.

middiegurl08- You're a Journey fan? You're kidding me! Lol, j/k. Sorry that it didn't make up for him pushing her away : p. But I have big plans. Biggg plans.

tania- Glad you loved it!

This chapter has a song in it. I listen to music when I write and sometimesa song just fits with what I'm writing. So the chapter isn't based on the song, the song's based on the chapter (does that make sense?) Anyway, the song is _The Brilliant Dance_ and it's by Dashboard Confessional. My suggestion is to listen to the song as you read it to really get the mood. If you can track it down though, don't feel like you need to go find it or the chapter will be boring and crappy. It still works if you just read the lyrics!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- The Brilliant Dance**

It had been a few days since Maxie and Jesse had first kissed and they were no closer to working out their problems. Jesse continued to guard Maxie, but the two were very tense around one another. They both were longing to kiss each other again, and to hold each other again, but they knew that they couldn't do it. It wasn't to stop Maxie from trying though. She couldn't even count the number of times she had fought with Jesse and begged him to just try it with her. She had taken Courtney and Carly's advice and she was fighting for her man. But it was getting difficult. And Maxie was starting to feel like she was breaking.

Maxie attempted to put her hair up and put on lip-gloss as she ran into Kelly's.

"Georgie, I am so so sorry" she apologized.

"What happened?" asked Georgie curtly.

"I overslept. I have just been so stressed about…everything lately. Jesse especially. And I haven't slept well, and then I must have just not heard my alarm go off. I am so sorry"

"It's no big deal. It's just nice to see what your priorities are" said Georgie.

"Georgie, don't be mad. Please. I know I was late, but it was just lunch. No biggie, right?"

"Just lunch!" screeched Georgie. "Is that how you see me? Hmm, if you have time for me, you hang out with me, but if not, you just blow me off"

"I didn't blow you off!" Maxie maintained. "I accidentally overslept"

"There seem to be a lot of accidents with you Maxie. You _accidentally_ forgot that you had a date the night that I was supposed to get that award, or you _accidentally_ forgot that your brother needed you to baby-sit the day that we were going to get those prom dresses" said Georgie, adding extra spite to the word 'accidentally'.

"You know what Georgie!" yelled Maxie, causing the whole restaurant to stare at her. "I really don't need this right now! I am dealing with more than you ever have to. You live in your own perfect little world while the rest of us deal with reality. You have no idea about what I have to put up with! You have your perfect family and your perfect boyfriend. I have a screwed up family and a screwed up relationship if you can even call it a relationship! I live with my pregnant sister and her mobular husband while my overprotective mobular psychotic brother and his crazy wife and kids live right across the hall so that everyone can keep an eye on little Maxie! God forbid she gets to live her life how she wants to. She can handle shoot outs and kidnappings, but you even suggest having her live in, gasp, a dorm room, and everyone's frickin' heads explode!" she screamed as she let out a frustrated sigh. "I have to get out of here" she mumbled as she stormed out of Kelly's, leaving everyone to watch.

* * *

_So this is odd,  
the painful realization that has all gone wrong.  
And nobody cares at all,  
and nobody cares at all._

Maxie ran all the way to the docks, so desperate to get her anger out. She just wanted to have a temper tantrum. She just wanted to have something to punch. It wasn't fair, and she was done with putting up with it.

"Maxie!" called Jesse as he came out of the shadows from which he was watching her.

"You!" she growled, seeing the answer to what she was looking for. "I hate you!" she yelled, running over to him and punching him over and over in the chest.

He stood there for a few moments, just taking her beating as she cried and sobbed and just hit him over and over again. Finally, when he was certain that she was going to make herself sick, he grabbed her and held her tightly to himself.

"I hate you" she kept saying over and over again through all of her tears.

"Shh, shh. Calm down Maxie, its ok. I'm here now. It's ok" he soothed her, rubbing her back and smoothing down her hair.

"I hate you" she sobbed out one more time before basically collapsing in his arms, her tears showing no sign of stopping.

"Shh, it's ok" he told her as he held her tightly to his chest.

"No, no it's not ok!" she yelled, wrenching herself from his arms. "You did this! This is all your fault!"

_So you buried all your lover's clothes  
and burned the letters lover wrote,  
but it doesn't make it any better.  
Does it make it any better?  
And the plaster dented from your fist  
in the hall where you had your first kiss  
reminds you that the memories will fade._

"Maxie…"

"No, don't even try to stand up for yourself Jesse. Because I don't want to hear it! You kissed me! Remember? You told me that you cared about me, and that I meant something to you. And then you were the one who pulled away. You were the one who ripped out my heart and stomped on it" she said as she angrily wiped at her tears which were still falling.

"Do you think that it was easy for me?" he asked her as his own voice became thick and his eyes got wet. "Do you think it was easy for me to just push you away like that?"

"It must have been! Because you did it so eagerly!" she yelled back.

"Eagerly! God Maxie, how could you say that I did it eagerly?" he asked as a lone tear made it's way down his face. "You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met, and I had to stop myself from being with you. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. The last thing I ever wanted to do was push you away"

"But you did it Jesse! You hurt me and you pushed me away!"

_So this is strange,  
our sidestepping has come to be a brilliant dance  
where nobody leads at all,  
where nobody leads at all._

"Things are complicated Maxie. I wish you would understand that" he begged.

"No, I understand. You're pathetic, that's what I understand. You are too scared of my brothers to admit your true feelings. You have this messed up version of loyalty and betrayal and all that crap!" she shouted. "Well guess what Jesse, you're ruining my life! I'm fighting with my friends, my family. I feel so sad, and so angry, all the time! I'm pissed off Jesse, and I hate feeling this way!"

"I'm sorry Maxie. I am so sorry. I never meant for it to happen like this. I never meant for things to happen like they did"

"Yeah, while the point is they happened Jesse. And you had a decision to make. And you picked the cowardly way out" she said as she finally stopped crying and instead angrily stood her ground.

"Maxie, please" he begged as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. "If I could take it back and do it another way, don't you think I would? But it can't work between us. The situation is just so…"

"If you say complicated one more time, I'm going to make you wish you were never born" she warned, causing him to crack a small smile.

"See, just look at yourself. You're a rapid little spit fire. You don't take anyone's crap, and you stand up for yourself. You don't need me"

"It's not always about needs Jesse. Sometimes, a girl just wants" she said softly.

_And the picture frames are facing down  
and the ringing from this empty sound  
is deafening and keeping you from sleep.  
And breathing is a foreign task  
and thinking's just too much to ask  
and you're measuring your minutes by a clock that's blinking eights._

"I know. I want you too. Hell, sometimes I feel like I even need you" he said just as softly as his tears subsided. "But the circumstances are… I just mean…if we had met a different way, if we led different lives…"

"Then you would be with me" she finished. "I hardly see how that one works" she scoffed.

"My life is too dangerous for you Maxie. I can't let you get involved in that"

"Newsflash. I'm involved already. Hell, I'm more involved than you are"

"I don't want you to see me when I've just been shot or beat up. I can't drag you into that"

"Jesse! Get it through you're thick skull! You are not dragging me into this! I'm already in!" she screamed, getting extremely frustrated with him.

"Things are complicated Maxie!" he yelled as she growled at him for using that word again. "And I can't let you be caught in any crossfire!"

"You can protect me from anything. You're my knight in shining armor, remember!" she begged.

"There's just more to it Maxie" he said softly, his voice taking on a pleading tone.

"God, I don't know how many more times I can hear you say that, or that it's complicated!" she said as she stormed off.

"Wait, Maxie, please don't go!" he called after her.

"What, suddenly you want me to stay?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"I just can't leave this how it is" he explained softly. "I want to fix this"

"You want to fix this?" she asked in a voice barely over a whisper.

"I want to fix this" he begged.

_This is incredible.  
Starving, insatiable,  
yes, this is love for the first time.  
Well you'd like to think that you were invincible.  
Yeah, well weren't we all once before we felt loss for the first time?  
Well this is the last time._

"I'm done trying" she said. "Sometimes it's best to just give up" she said, unable to deal with the pain of throwing herself at him.

"You don't believe that. I know you don't believe that. I know why you're doing this. You're doing this so that I'll miss you. If you don't fight for me, than you just think I'm going to fight for you! Well, it's not going to work Maxie. It's too hard!" he yelled.

"Fine! I'm walking away! I'm doing exactly what you want me to do!"

"Wait!" he yelled.

"What?" she bellowed, the anger more than apparent in her voice.

"This isn't what I want" he said softly.

"What?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing, shaking her head back and forth in disbelief and frustration.

"This isn't what I want" he repeated.

"Than what do you want?" she asked as she took a step closer to him.

"You. This" he said as he pulled her to him and kissed her hard on her lips.

The kiss intensified as their tongues played with one another's. He was running his hands all over her. All over her body, just feeling her. She had her fingers threaded in his hair, lightly pulling on it as she made her way down to his neck, massaging it as the kiss deepened. They finally pulled away for air. Maxie attempted to catch her breath, looking to the side and gasping for air. But all of the air was knocked out of her as her blue eyes met another pair of baby blues. The expression on his face unreadable other than the obvious shock.

"Jason" she whispered, the blood draining from her face as Jesse spun around to see where she was looking.

* * *

A/N: Dun-dun-dun! What's going to happen? I'm a little bitter right now because I have a lot of homework to do and I don't even wanna touch it, so I'm going to do something you are all going to hate. I want twenty reviews before I update. And I define a review by more than a 'good job, update soon' type thing that some of you are fond of. I know you guys can do it! Just everyone review and than you'll reach that point! 


	9. Chapter 8: Choices

A/N: I am so proud of you all. I got my twenty reviews. Keep it up guys, 'cause I'm not going to update anymore until I get my twenty meaningful reviews. "Update soon" does not count, and I didn't count one of the reviews this time because that was all I got. Anyway, I wasn't going to update so soon but I went on a binge and wrote about three chapters today. I wrote the chapter with the big reveal. I think it's going to shock some people. I handled it in a rather crafty matter. Now just what is the big reveal? Keep reading and reviewing to find out.

Seth Cohen's girlfriend- I had no idea that was your name! I love that name, so much. Anyway, I am very sorry that I dissapointed you. Maxie is hurting and she's taking it out on everyone.As I'm sure you know, that's what teenage girls do! Lol. Hopefully I can redeem myself with this chapter.

Vicki316- I was going for perfection! I'm glad you like it so much!

MelindaM- Thanks for the compliments. I have thought about journalism, but I'm not good at the investigative part of that. Who knows though, I start looking at colleges next weekend, so I'll keep in mind which one's have good writing programs! Oh, and BTW, I looove the hitting and crying thing.

TwoBrokenToCry- That's hot. I love that phrase. Glad you liked it.

brittany- Brittany! I told you I needed more than an "upate" to count it as a review! So I couldn't count yours as one of my twenty. Thanks for dropping a line anyway, but give me a little more next time so I can count you.

kaceekittykat- Homework is totally evil. Unfortunetly, "it's against my religion" often is not a good enough excuse for my teachers. Occasionally, you get a dumb one who lets it slide, but usually not. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

anon14- You thought that was my big thing? Nope, it's something bigger. Something much bigger...

emmalee05- I do love me some cliffhangers! It keeps people hooked and pisses them off all at the same time. Glad I got you waiting eagerly!

Jen- Thanks! I'm so happy to be one of your favorites. It's a major ego boost.

CherryJ- I love when people check everyday! It makes me so happy. I feel loved. Or at least my story does.

brucasbrathangrl- "OMG BEST FIC EVER AND IT JUST GETS BETTER!" : that's the quote of the day. Hell, the week. That was the biggest ego boost of the bunch. I am glad you like it so much. If I was a movie, and I was picking quotes from newspapers and what not to advertise with, I would totally pick yours, if you were a newspaper, and...well, you get what I mean.

Lauren- I know my limits, lol! I got my twenty, well, twenty-one, reviews in less than two days! Don't worry, I wouldn't pick a crazy number and leave you all hanging.

middiegurl08- I am so thrilled that you were able to picture it. I love to be descriptive so people know exactly what's going on in my head.

Tina- It's an awesome song. I love Dashboard. They bum me out a little, but they're a great, moody band. I'm glad you also like the descriptive writing!

Britchic- I just read your 97 reviews. I was laughing the whole time. And wondering what a footballer was. It's my American ways. I was thinking some well built, beautiful guys, and lo and behold, I was right. Yummy, I'd be distracted too. Now, by football, do you mean soccer? Cause that would be too cool. Anyway, mysoginistic means to have a sexist or almost neanderthal point of view against women. I loved your reviews, don't worry.

Meam- Hope I updated quick enough for you!

Trinity- I love yelling too, especially if it's all emotional and angsty!

Christine- What's your idea? Email it to me if you can at Cookiecrazyy85. I'm at yahoo. I don't want you to post it yet in a review 'cause I don't want you putting ideas in people's heads if your right! If you get it, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! And maybe a few after that! Lol.

AnAngelofAStar- I'm spoiling you guys with all this kissing!

Nell- I'm glad I've turned you into a Jexie fan! They are an amazing couple.

CCnJexie4ever- I'm glad you reviewed, because you actually made twenty only because I didn't count one (too short)! So everyone can thank you for the update!

**

* * *

Chapter 8- Choices**

"Jason, wait! Please let me explain!" said Maxie, holding up her hands to prevent him from saying anything.

"Explain!" asked Jason incredulously. "I think it's pretty self explanatory. You know Beaudry, you're pretty lucky Sonny isn't here to see this. Or you'd be shot dead right at this spot" growled Jason menacingly.

"Jason, stop a second. Please" begged Maxie. "Jesse and I are falling for each other. We have serious feelings for one another. Please understand that"

"No. No. This can't happen. It can't" said Jason, shaking his head back and forth.

"Mr. Morgan, please. With all due respect, Maxie is an adult with the freedom to make her own decisions" interjected Jesse.

"With all due respect? You're making out with my baby sister and you're saying that you're trying to be respectful! Maxie is not an adult in any way, shape or form. Her sister and I are basically still taking care of her. There was a reason why she had a guard Beaudry, and it's obviously not for the reason you thought" snapped Jason.

"That's not fair!" Maxie protested. "Jesse has been a great guard. And we didn't know we were going to fall for each other! It just happened. Please Jason, please" Maxie begged.

"I can't hear this anymore! Come on, we need to go back to the penthouses. We need to let Sonny deal with this…accordingly" said Jason

"I am not going to let my pigheaded brother shoot Jesse. You said it yourself, it's what he'd do" scoffed Maxie as she protectively stood in front of Jesse although Sonny was there right at that moment.

"Maxie, Sonny is not going to shoot Jesse. He's going to yell a lot, but in the end he'll point out why this can not happen" said Jason. "Now come on, let's go"

"What the hell is wrong with you Jason? You are such a hypocrite! You've been in my shoes. You've been in my position! Remember my sister, your wife! The one who was told she couldn't be with you and fought for you? That was the right decision in the end. You are happily married and in love. You're expecting your first kid! It all worked out"

"Maxie, this is totally different!" snapped Jason.

"How?" she asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Jesse is a guard. He doesn't have the right protection for you. Courtney is safe because I have the connections, and the ability to protect her. I have the resources. Jesse doesn't have any of that"

"That is one lame-ass excuse Jason!" yelled Maxie.

"Enough of this! Come on Maxie, Jesse, we are going! Right now!" said Jason.

Maxie and Jesse exchanged a glance and they knew that it was best for them to just do what Jason said and follow him home. Slipping her hand into his, Maxie gave Jesse a reassuring hand squeeze before they started walking back to the Harborview Towers, where their fate awaited them. Neither said a word the whole trip back, as all three contemplated just what Sonny's reaction would be.

* * *

Jason knocked on the door before opening it without waiting for a response. 

"Hey man, what is it?" asked Sonny as he looked up and saw Jason's angry face.

"_Your _sister has something to tell you" said Jason tensely.

"She's usually only _my_ sister when she did something wrong. So what happened?" asked Sonny.

"Nothing happened Sonny. I just made a decision for my own and Jason didn't agree with it" said Maxie.

"And what would this decision be?" asked Sonny as his eyes narrowed at her.

"I decided to stop hiding my feelings. I'm falling for Jesse and he's falling for me. End of story" she said as she folded her arms over her chest.

Sonny let out a little laugh and looked back and forth from the three of them as though he thought that it was some sort of prank.

"Is this one of your jokes that I just don't get?" asked Sonny as he kept laughing.

"Nope, I'm completely serious. K, this was fun, bye. Let's go Jesse" said Maxie as she took Jesse's hand and attempted to leave the room.

"MAXIE MATTHEWS! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING THIS ROOM" bellowed Sonny.

"And we're staying" said Jesse as he and Maxie slowly turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? NO, I'M SORRY, YOU OBVIOUSLY WEREN'T THINKING. AND YOU BEAUDRY! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HER GUARD. YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER!" yelled Sonny as he reached for his gun and pointed it at Jesse.

"Whoa! Sonny, put down the gun!" said Maxie as she threw herself in front of Jesse.

"Sonny, shooting him is not the answer" said Jason rationally.

"He's dead. You don't sleep with my sister and get away with it" said Sonny as he cocked the gun. "Maxie, move!"

"Are you crazy?" she asked. "I am not moving. And Jesse didn't sleep with me. We just kissed. And we have feelings for each other. Not everyone reacts to romantic feelings by jumping into bed!"

"I am not discussing this anymore. This is between Beaudry and me now" growled Sonny as he kept his gun held high.

"Jason, a little intervention may be helpful right about now" said Maxie with a sigh as she looked towards her brother.

"Sonny, come on. Put the gun down. You can't shoot first and ask questions later in this situation. Especially because Maxie is here. Do you really want her to see that?" asked Jason.

"Fine" said Sonny lowering the gun. "You get to keep your life for now Beaudry, but don't think you've received a permanent pardon"

"Look, Sonny, let's talk calmly and rationally about this" said Maxie. "Let's all be adults"

"Fine, we'll talk. Calm and rational. I am calmly and rationally telling you that this can not happen. Absolutely not. End of story. Maxie, go home. Jesse, we're not done here" said Sonny as he walked over to the wet bar and poured himself a drink.

"Sonny, stop being an asshat!" screeched Maxie.

"Not the best way to show maturity" whispered Jesse in her ear.

"You wanna help me out here?" she whispered back sarcastically.

"Fine" he whispered at her. "Mr. Corinthos, please just give us a chance to explain" said Jesse to Sonny who looked at him like he wanted to wring his little neck. "Maxie and I have fallen for each other. We are extremely attracted to one another and we want to have a relationship. Don't you think that you should give us a chance? I mean, Courtney's relationship with a man in the organization worked out just fine, don't you think?" he asked.

"First of all, it's _Mrs. Morgan_" sneered Sonny. "And second of all, that was in no way the same as this"

"Yes it was!" interjected Maxie.

"Jason is my best friend. He's basically a brother to me. I may have not wanted to admit it at the time, but he was in the ideal position to protect my sister. He was the perfect match for her. You on the other hand, you are some gun for hire. I don't know you, I don't like you, and quite frankly, as of now, I don't trust you" said Sonny. "So, this is nothing like the relationship between my sister and Jason. This is you, some punk kid who thinks he's mister big shot, getting involved with my innocent, corruptible sister"

"Sonny! I am not a kid. I am not innocent, and I am not corruptible! Hell, I'm not even a virgin!"

"Uncomfortable territory" mumbled Jason as he watched Sonny's face turn nine shades of purple.

"The point is, I am not living under your tyranny anymore! I'll move out, I'll get a job! I can support myself, and I am done bending at your every whim! You are supposed to be my brother, not my slave driver. You don't control me. You can watch over me, but you can't take over my life!" Maxie yelled, a stray tear making its way down her cheek.

"Maxie, you can not move out. You move out, and you're at risk!" yelled Sonny.

"Sonny, I walk down the hallway and I'm at risk! I'm done with this. I am done living my life in a bubble. I want to experience the world! I want to experience life!"

"And you think it'll be any easier when you're dating a man with a license to kill?"

"I'm willing to take my chances. I just want a second to be able to experience happiness, and normal people things, like love and relationships" she said in a soft voice with an exasperated sigh.

"Maxie, I can not let this happen! You want to play it this way, than fine! Jesse, you're fired. Get the hell out of my sight!" yelled Sonny.

"Fine, we'll live away from you. We'll lead our own lives"

"No, wait. Maxie, hold on a second before you go sacrificing my job!" snapped Jesse.

"What!" she asked incredulously.

"Mr. Corinthos, please, I need this job. It's important to me. Please, don't fire me" begged Jesse.

"What?" repeated Maxie as even Sonny and Jason looked confused.

"It's your choice Jesse, my sister or your job" said Sonny, repeating his all so famous ultimatum.

"Than, I'm sorry Maxie, but it's my job" said Jesse as he looked down at his feet.

"What?" repeated Maxie yet again as she stood there in shock.

"Mr. Corinthos, please just give me a minute to talk to her" said Jesse.

"Fine, you have a minute" said Sonny as he looked down at his watch as though to time their minute.

"Come on" said Jesse, taking her by the hand and pulling her out into the hallway.

* * *

"What the hell was that in there?" asked Maxie in disbelief. "Oh wait a second, I get it. You want to sneak around behind my brother's back. Keep your job, and the girl. Look, Jesse, I don't want to sneak around all the time and…" 

"Just listen for a moment Maxie, please" begged Jesse.

"Fine, I'm listening" she said softly.

"My job is extremely important. I need to keep it" said Jesse.

"So you are choosing your job over me" scoffed Maxie.

"I'm sorry. But I can't sacrifice everything I worked for just for some fleeting relationship. You're hot Maxie, and you're great. But I need to think in terms of the long run here" said Jesse.

"You're lying" she said as she began to cry. "I can see it in your eyes. You are lying right to my face. What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

"I'm not not telling you anything. Just please accept the fact that my job is the most important thing to me. I need to keep it. I can't just give up like this"

"But you can give up on our relationship like this? Jesse, there are so many different jobs that you can have. You can do anything with your life. But a relationship like ours only comes around once in a lifetime. We have a connection, and I know that you feel it too. What are you doing? Why are you pushing me away?" she asked.

"You'll be safer. It's for your own good, and for mine" said Jesse. "I need this job, and you need to keep safe"

"No. Why are you doing this?" she begged, the tears cascading down her cheeks rapidly.

"Come on Maxie, don't make this any harder. Please don't cry" he begged.

"Please don't cry? Why is it that you always ask me that Jesse! Why is it that you are always making me cry? Maybe you're right Jesse, maybe we are better off apart" she hissed.

"Maybe we are" agreed Jesse indifferently, although his heart was screaming 'no'. His broken, crumbled heart. He didn't want to walk away from her. But he had to. He had to because there was too much at stake. His secret was just too important to protect.

"Fine" said Maxie in a barely audible voice as she walked away. "Oh, and one more thing Jesse" she said as she added extra venom to his name.

Turning around, Maxie strode back over to him. She looked him straight in the eye, and for a moment, Jesse was certain that she was going to kiss him. He braced himself for the kiss, preparing himself for the last time he would ever get to cherish the feeling of her sweet lips on his. He closed his eyes, expecting to feel her lips, but instead, he felt her hand swipe across his cheek. He winced at her slap, the sound of it still echoing in the hallway, his cheek beginning to feel numb at how hard she had hit him. He grabbed his cheek without even thinking and looked straight into her eyes.

"Go to hell" she sneered at him before walking away.

Jesse watched her disappear into her penthouse before he reared back and punched the wall with all his might.

"So you chose your job" said Jason as he walked out into the hallway, leaning against the door frame and looked at the man standing before him.

He chuckled slightly when he saw the handprint that was still on his face.

"You're job over Sonny's sister" said Jason as he stood up straight. "Take it from someone who knows; you made the wrong choice" said Jason as he walked away, entering his penthouse and leaving Jesse alone with his thoughts.

"Dammit!" yelled Jesse as he punched the wall one more time.

* * *

A/N: I know I pissed some people off with that one. Review and let me know what you thought of it. Remember, twenty good 'uns or no update! 


	10. Chapter 9: Wallowing and Fighting

A/N: I am not having a good day. First, I did all the editing and thanking and what not and then I hit save changes, and it told me "you need to be logged in to have acess to this page" and it deleted everything I did. Stupid internet. This is the second time that this has happened to me in a week. But even before that, I got back my first ever AP English essay. And I got a B-, which is only an 82. That's a bad grade for an A to A+ student. And I even read the book! (well, most of it anyway. It was kinda boring, I may have zoned out for a paragrah here or there). That kinda sucked. But it was not as bad as the comments my darling teacher left me. Apparently, my sentances are "awkward" and not all there. So, I need some feedback from you guys! Do I have awkward sentances and wording? I'm feeling all self-concious right now. I'm seriously doubting if I can write at all! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and everything. And if you read _Sometimes Wishes Come True _I wrote a similar little rant in the new post. So go leave me happy reviews over there too. I'm gonna shut up now in case I start to sound "awkward". On to the thanks for the comments that I really care about.

Journeylover062- Sorry, but I didn't get your last review. I just checked again.But I trust that you sent it. The website messes things up a lot. So thank you for trying to review last chapter, and for reviewing this time around!

TwoBrokenToCry- You made some funny noises in the begining of that review, lol!

Jacqueline- I'm glad you like my story line! I try very hard to be creative.

tania- We are girls! We're allowed to be mean when guys are being pigheaded! It's our job to keep them in line. Lol. And sorry, the other reviews don't count. You are really into the story, aren't you? You always send me like, 3 emails or reviews each time. And I had no idea that you and californiababe were the same person! (That sounded a little weird. Maybe that's the awkward sentance)But AU means alternative or author's universe. (Some people say alternative, others say author)

Trinity- I'm glad you liked that line. I liked that one too. I'm sure my English teacher wouldn't. Sorry, I'm being bitter again.

brucasbrathangrl- I would just like to tell everyone not to mess with you or you will "knock their ass out". I am now scared of you! I promise to update quickly so that you don't hunt me down, lol : )

CCnJexie4ever- Better keep those fingers crossed...

emmalee05- Glad I could bring a little excitement into everyone's lives. I hope I keep you excited.

megan- Glad I'm keeping you hooked. It's good that you're still loving it.

Vicki316- Naha! You're the meanie! Sorry, that was the best comeback I could think of. That, and : p. J/k : D

Jen- Glad I surprised you. I love surprising people.

leprechaun-chick17- Maxie doesn't take anybody's crap. She's a fighter. And as for Sonny, there is no way in hell he would ever just be happy for anyone, glad you see it my way!

Christine- You and I have chatted, so you know the deal. But thanks for reviewing still! Some people would just skimp, but you didn't and that brightens up my day a little bit.

AnAngelofAStar- Oh, you have a theory do you? It may not be what you're thinking right now. I have some big clues coming up in a few chapters.

mcmiller- Aww, I'm sorry that I hurt your stomach, but I'm glad that it means your heart's into it.I love when I get that feeling about certain fanfics.

Tina**- **I'm glad that you're staying quiet. I don't want you giving people ideas! If you are right that is... things aren't always what they seem, hahah! (that was an evil laugh BTW)

kaceekittykat- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're so into it. Keep reading to find out just how long this seperation lasts.

Elvira- Another person who's being super violent towards Jesse! Lol. It's ok, I give you permission to kick him in the balls.

MelindaM- I love long reviews. And I really appreciate your book comment, especially now. Now that my writing skills have been picked apart.

Lindze- I'm impressed. Finding another way to review like that shows true devotion! I really appreciate it. As for your idea, I'm just going to say...hmmm. And you're the second person with the AU question. Read what I wrote to Tania. Thanks again for reviewing, it really means a lot to me.

anon14- Can't answer that, sorry. Look for more clues in coming chapters. You may change your idea, or you may keep it the same. Which one? Who knows? Am I being secretive enough?

middiegurl08- I'm glad you have a guess, but keep it to yourself. I don't want you putting ideas in people's heads! Lol.

britchic- I love explanation points. Feel free to use them and abuse them. As for you're ideas, I've been telling everyone to keep quiet. I want other people to come up with their own conclusions. And if those "footballers" are still around, tell them hi from Leanna (wink wink, nudge nudge).

Sam- I can't tell you if you're right. But keep in mind, I do love me some plot twists and unexpected turns.

ButterflyzDreamz- Glad you like my Maxie and Jesse at least! Just a question, did I do that your/ you're thing someplace in my story, or were you just quoting _Friends_? I need to know, especially after that essay!

**

* * *

Chapter 9- Wallowing and Fighting **

"Hi, I'm glad you're here" said Courtney as she opened the door to reveal Georgie.

"Maxie is my best friend. And it's obvious that she needs me" said Georgie as she adjusted her bag. "I figured you took care of most of the necessities, but I brought some stuff too"

"No, that's great, what'd you bring?" asked Courtney as she helped Georgie over to the couch with her big bag.

"Some DVDs that are guaranteed to make you cry, some that are guaranteed to make you laugh. Umm, Moulin Rouge"

"Good call"

"Thank you. Chocolate icing, Oreos, gummy bears, sourpatch watermelon, licorice, the usual stuff" said Georgie with a sigh.

"Well, good luck to you. She's just been so upset. I just wish I could get her to leave the penthouse"

"She will, in her own time. Jessie used her and tossed her aside. He played with her emotions. She's allowed some time to heal" said Georgie.

"Agreed" said Courtney. "And the worst part is, I think she actually loved him"

"I wanna kick that guy's ass" growled Georgie.

"You and me both hunny. Anyway, why don't you go up to her? She can really use you" said Courtney.

"I just hope I can help" said Georgie with a sigh.

* * *

"Pass the gummy bears" said Maxie with a sigh as _The Sweetest Thing_ rolled on in the background. 

"Here you go" said Georgie passing her the bag. "You feel like talking?"

"Not really" said Maxie as she tried to go back to watching the movie.

"You sure? Cause sometimes it just makes you feel better"

"Georgie, would you cut it out! I said I don't want to talk!" Maxie snapped. "Look, I'm sorry" she said once she saw Georgie's dejected face. "I know I'm not the only girl to go through a breakup. And it's not even my first breakup. I just never felt like this before. I never felt so alone and used before. And that includes the time that Kyle tried to videotape us having sex and put it on the internet"

"God, I remember that. Can you imagine if he had done it?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't be here anymore. My brothers would have had him 'taken care of'" said Maxie with a half smile. "Just like Sonny wanted to do with Jesse. I almost wish I had let him. At least I wouldn't have been betrayed like that then. How could he pick his job over me? And so bluntly? I don't even think he ever cared for me"

"I'm sure he cared for you Maxie. He just, I don't even know. He's a guy. This is what guy's do"

"I know. But why does it suck so much?" asked Maxie as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Come here" Georgie commanded as she grabbed her friend in a fierce hug.

* * *

"Is she asleep?" whispered Courtney to Georgie as she came down the stairs hours later. 

"Out like a light" whispered back Georgie with a smile. "I see Jason is too" she said as she motioned to the couch.

"It's been a trying week for everyone. My heart's just breaking for my sister. She deserves happiness, and she is being deprived of it"

"It'll all work out. It just has to" said Georgie.

* * *

"Hi Daddy" said Maxie softly as she took a counter seat at Kelly's. 

"Maxie?" exclaimed Mike as he looked up. "It's been forever since you left the house. Does this mean you're feeling better?"

"About having my heart ripped out and stomped on? Not even close. But I couldn't stand Courtney hovering over me anymore" sighed Maxie.

"Aww, I'm so sorry sweetie. This is why you shouldn't date" he teased.

"Daddy, I am in no mood for jokes" she said seriously.

"You in the mood for coffee?" he asked her, trying to get her to smile.

"Coffee I can go for" she said as she finally cracked a smile for her father.

"Is that the new guard?" asked Mike as he poured Maxie some coffee and motioned towards the window to a man in a dark suit.

"That's Jeff. He's 46 and gay. He's not my type" said Maxie with a shake of her head.

"Looks like your brother's wising up"

"Looks like it" said Maxie with a sigh.

"Honey, I know its hard now, but it will get easier"

"Everyone keeps saying that. And I would just like someone to pinpoint an exact day of when it'll 'get easier' so I can crawl in bed and hide until then" said Maxie as she looked down into her coffee cup.

Mike just gave his daughter a sympathetic smile, unsure of what else he could say.

* * *

Jason wearily opened the door of the penthouse, effectively cutting off the intense knocking and pounding on it. 

"Georgie, Brook Lynn, what are you doing here?" he asked them.

"We are here as part of a make Maxie feel better plan" said Brook informatively.

"Wallowing time is finished. We are cutting her off and taking her out. So, excuse us" she said as the girls pushed past him and went up the stairs to get Maxie.

"Hello" said Maxie as she peaked at them from under the covers of her bed.

Her room was completely dark and she had sad music playing softly on the background. Georgie flipped on the lights and Brook took care of the stereo, changing it to play something a little more upbeat.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she attempted to pull the blankets over her head, only to have them jerked off by Brook.

"We are getting you out of this house. We are going to go out, and have a good time. Got it?" asked Georgie as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave Maxie a glaring look.

"I don't think I'm ready…" started Maxie, but the girls would hear nothing of it.

They pulled her out of the bed and pushed her towards the shower, where she was instructed to wash her hair, probably for the first time in a week in Georgie's opinion. Once she was done, Georgie and Brook were waiting for her, makeup, hairdryer, and clothes in hand. Maxie slipped into the mini skirt that they pulled out for her and put on the halter top. The girls got to styling her hair, and then doing her makeup. Once they were done, they admired their work. Maxie looked great, with her smoky eyes and full lips.

"Perfect" said Georgie with a smile as she and Brook high-fived.

"Got your fake ID?" asked Brook.

"Yes, Beatrice Thompson is all ready to party" said Maxie as she glanced at the fake name on the ID.

* * *

The bar was filled with people by the time they got to it. It was right near the PCU campus, so nearly everyone there was in college or going into college like Maxie. There must have been three legit IDs in the whole place. The girls found Diego and Dillon waiting for them at a small table, and they joined them. Diego barely glanced at Brook and Georgie when he saw Maxie. 

"Wow, Maxie, you look incredible" said Diego with a broad smile.

"Thanks. Look, I don't know what Georgie and Brook told you, but you and Dillon don't have to give me pity compliments"

"No, that wasn't out of pity" Diego explained. "You really do look amazing"

"Oh, well thank you" said Maxie as she sat down and tried to ignore the piercing look Brook Lynn was giving her.

* * *

On the other side of the bar, Jesse sat nursing some whiskey. He had been going to Jake's every night since he had broke both his and Maxie's hearts, but last night he had run into Jason at the bar. Unwilling to have a repeat incident of the night before, he had come to this one. Once he drank enough, he hardly noticed all the guys making out with their girlfriends. Jesse just wanted to be alone, and away from anyone that he knew, and just numb his pain. He missed Maxie like crazy. Maxie was the only one who could really get his heart to beat; she was the only one who knew how to make him smile. But he needed to keep his job. He had a commitment, and that needed to be honored. In the business he was involved in, you finished the job, or you never saw living daylight again. His boss would have his head if he didn't see this thing through. Jesse turned his head around and surveyed his surroundings, cursing under his breath when he saw Dillon. Watching the boy, Jesse saw him grab a pitcher of beer from the bar and bring it over to a table. 

'Great' Jesse thought when he saw Brook, Georgie, Diego, and some gorgeous blonde.

Suddenly, it hit Jesse. That wasn't just any gorgeous blonde; that was his gorgeous blonde. His heart caught in his throat and it felt like someone had knocked the air out of him when he saw her. She looked amazing. Jesse wanted nothing more than to go over there, pull her towards him, and just kiss her over and over again. But it seemed like he wasn't the only one with that idea.

* * *

"Maxie, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Diego. 

"Ah…sure" said Maxie with a fake smile as she and Diego got up.

She followed him to the other side of the bar, not even noticing Jesse there, or the fact that his eyes were glued on her.

"Maxie, Jesse is an idiot. You are the most incredible woman that I have ever met. And for Jesse to just throw you away just shows how dumb that guy is"

"Thanks Diego" said Maxie as she started to walk away.

"Maxie, wait" called Diego as he lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

He bent down to kiss her, despite her cringing away when he felt himself being pulled away from her.

"What the hell?" was all he managed to get out before Jesse's fist made contact with his face, pushing him so hard that he fell into a nearby table.

He raised his fist, ready to punch Diego again, when Maxie grabbed him from behind.

"What the hell are you doing?" she bellowed at him.

"He had his hands all over you Maxie!" yelled Jesse.

"What do you care, you're not my boyfriend. You made that crystal clear the other night!"

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" asked Jesse as he took her hand and led her outside, away from the people who were staring, and Maxie's concerned friends.

* * *

"You can't just go around punching people Jesse!" she yelled as the two walked outside. 

"Maxie, it was obvious that you didn't want him to kiss you!"

"You're not my guard anymore, let me handle myself!"

"Where is your guard anyway?" asked Jesse, before he shook his head and tried to focus himself. "That's not important right now. What's important is that even though I'm not your guard, I will always be your protector. I'm your knight in shining armor, remember?" asked Jesse with a bittersweet smile.

"No, all I remember is you begging for your job, and telling me to take a hike"

"Maxie, please…" begged Jesse.

"No! What's with you Jesse. One minute you're hot, the next you're cold. You need to make up your mind, what's more important to you, you're job, or me?" she asked.

Jesse just looked down at the floor, unable to look her in the eye anymore.

"I can already see where you stand" said Maxie softly as she walked away from him, leaving him to stare longingly at her retreating form.

* * *

"Tired Beaudry?" asked Sonny as he walked around the warehouse, inspecting everything. 

"A little" said Jesse.

He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. All he could think about was Maxie, and what she said to him. How she had relieved him of his knight in shining armor duties. That had killed him. He always wanted to be there, to protect her.

"Why's that? Out all night, punching Lorenzo Alcazar's son?" asked Sonny with a menacing glare at Jesse.

Jesse cringed as he realized what Sonny said was true. Alcazar was Sonny's biggest enemy, and for him to punch his son, for whatever reason, could very well start a full out mob war.

"I lost it Sir. I was in a bar where he and your little sister were. And he was all over her, against her will, so I…"

"I don't want to hear it" said Sonny as he held up his hands to stop Jesse from continuing. "Get my little sister out of your head. Forget that you ever met her. Forget that you ever saw her. She's not your job anymore. And if you don't think that you can do that, then you will leave the organization. And you know that there is only one way to leave the organization" growled Sonny before walking away, leaving Jesse to contemplate his words, knowing that what he said was true. Jesse was playing with a double-edged sword, and no matter what he did, he was going to get cut.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter 9. Send me reviews, they make me happy. Let's go for a goal of at least 20 again. That's a good number. 


	11. Chapter 10: Yelling and Screaming

A/N: It seems like forever and a day since I last updated this story. But I didn't get a lot of reviews. That makes me sad. I'm sure I turned some people off with all my bitching, so I'll only tell you all good new now! First off, I finally got my braces off after less than two years. Not too long luckily. And second, get ready for this one... **TOMMOROW'S MY BIRTHDAY!** I turn the big 16. It's an important one. So leave me reviews as a present!

Lindze- Thanks for reviewing! I love to give personal shoutouts to my reviewers. I'm glad you like the story and I'm glad you find that I'm realistic.

MelindaM- Aww, thanks for all the compliments. Grammar is actually my strong point (I got a 103 on last year's grammar final, so I don't take this the wrong way, but the quote and period thing that you suggested is actually not grammatically correct. Sorry!). But thanks for the review, and yes, Diego is a sleezeball.

emmalee05- Moulin Rouge is a fantastic movie. And I agree, GH is becoming increasingly difficult to watch. I find myself getting extremely bored when I watch it.

Journeylover062- Sonny definitely needs to loosen up. That guy is so tightly wound!

Vicki316- Don't doubt yourself! You are my absolute favorite Jexie writer. Ever. Update your story soon!

Spoiledtink- Thank you for being understanding about Jessie and Maxie. They are going through a lot. Some people were upset with Maxie's reaction.

Jen- I try, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

AnAngelofAStar- I really, really, really hate Diego with a passion. I don't hate Lorenzo, just Diego. There's something about that guy that just makes you want to punch him.

middiegurl08- Missunderstandings always make for incredible angst. And we all know how I feel about incredible angst, lol.

tania- No! I love the multiple reviews. I love obsessive. I loved getting your constant emails. See, this took so long to post because I didn't get your reviews to remind me, 'hey! update you irresponsible author!'. Your other stuff's not important! I am. (Or something less selfish, tehehe!)

anon14- I'm glad to entertain you! I love to be entertaining. Glad you like it so much.

Christine- You figured me out. I have a weakness for nice bad boys with jealousy issues. I don't know what it is about those guys, but they just do it for me. There's Jason, there's Jesse, there's Ryan from the OC... I'm out of control!

britchic- God do I love those footballers. Don't even know 'em, but I love them! And I love that you say sweets. You are too cute.

Sam- Fake IDs are as common around my school as pens. And pot. But that's a whole 'nother story. So yes, I know all about fake ID names. That's actually one of my friend's fake ID names, so I must thank her for letting me 'borrow' it.

Tina- I take it you're a teacher, or want to be one? Oryou're close to someone who is a teacher, lol. I agree though, it drives me insane when people don't proofread. I proofread everything like six times. I'm glad you like the story. You may see this chapter as like, a friday episode. I think at least. I hope you like this one better!

Elvira- Don't throw up, but I don't blame you. Diego is disgusting. And as for when Jexie will get back together...hmm, who knows? .:looks around suspiciously:.

**

* * *

Chapter 10- Yelling and Screaming **

"So, how was you're night out on the town?" asked Carly as she, Maxie, and Courtney sat in Kelly's, sharing a brownie sundae.

"It was great. Until Diego tried to kiss me and Jesse saw and punched him" said Maxie indifferently.

"Are you serious?" asked Courtney.

"As a heart attack. I mean, why is he doing this? Why is he so hot and cold? He made it clear to me that he wanted nothing to do with me, yet here he is, punching guys who try to make moves on me" asked Maxie.

"Sweetie, maybe he's as crazy about you as you are about him" said Carly.

"Than why would he come right out and pick his job?" asked Maxie as she took another bite of the sundae.

"Jason picked his job over me at first" offered Courtney.

"Yeah, but that's because of some messed up loyalty he felt towards Sonny. He felt like Sonny gave him a life. But Jesse is just a guard. He hasn't known Sonny and Jason all that long, and he doesn't get along too well with either of them. It just doesn't make sense. There is nothing that would explain why his job is so important to him" said Maxie.

"Maybe he's scared. You don't just leave the business" said Carly in a hushed voice.

"I don't know. It just doesn't make sense" said Maxie. "I think I need a few minutes to myself. You mind if I take a walk?" asked Maxie as she put down her spoon.

"Ah, sure. Just bring Jeff" said Courtney as she watched her little sister walk away.

"I am so worried about her" said Carly once Maxie was out of an ear shot.

"Me too. I know what it feels like to be in her position, and trust me, it's not easy"

* * *

Maxie walked around the park, finally sitting in the gazebo as she rested and reflected on the mess that her life had turned into. Straining her eyes, she saw Lorenzo Alcazar. He appeared to be in deep conversation with someone. Looking closely, Maxie saw that the person was…Jesse. Brushing it off as a mind trick, she closed her eyes and tried to just relax. When she opened her eyes she sighed and took a deep breath. 

"Great" said Maxie when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Maxie. I'm sorry, I was just going" said Jesse as he started to walk away.

"Wait Jesse, I want to talk" said Maxie, all memories of what she had just witnessed pushed far from her mind as she became preoccupied with other things.

"I don't think that's a great idea" said Jesse as he tried to walk away.

"Please, just answer one question for me"

"One question" said Jesse, knowing he was going to regret that.

"Why would you choose your job over me?" asked Maxie in a thick voice as her eyes filled with tears.

"Maxie, I…I don't know what to say" said Jesse as his own eyes filled with tears, simply because he knew how much he was hurting her.

"Did Sonny threaten you or something?" she asked, desperate for an answer.

"You know about this morning?" asked Jesse confusedly.

"What happened this morning?" asked Maxie in a suddenly together voice.

"Ah…nothing" said Jesse.

"No, Jesse, tell me" she demanded.

"Your brother warned me to get over you, and get over you soon. Or else" said Jesse, immediately regretting what he said.

"You're kidding me" said Maxie as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Look, it's no big deal. Forget I even told you. He was right anyway. Diego is Alcazar's son. I could have caused some serious problems by hitting him" said Jesse.

"I have to go" said Maxie as she rushed off.

"Shit" whispered Jesse under his breath as he knew where she was going.

* * *

"Have you seen Sonny?" asked Maxie as she barged into her penthouse and found her sister. 

"Yeah, I think he's at his penthouse" said Courtney. "Why?"

"Sonny threatened Jesse this morning. It was all, 'get over my sister now or die'. He is out of control!" yelled Maxie.

"Alright, calm down. Let's go talk to him like calm, rational adults. On second thought, let me do the talking" said Courtney as she got off of the couch, groaning as she did.

"You're getting too big for this" said Maxie as she rushed to help her sister.

"You're telling me. I'm ready to pop in just a few weeks" said Courtney as she two walked across the hall.

* * *

"Sonny, we need to talk to you" said Courtney as they walked into the penthouse. 

"What is it?" asked Sonny.

"How could you threaten Jesse's life!" demanded Maxie.

"Maxie, I thought we were going to let me do the talking" said Courtney out of the side of her mouth.

"Maxie, leave it alone" warned Sonny.

"Sonny, please. You can't just go around threatening anyone who is interested in your sister" said Courtney.

"I can when they work for me. He knows his responsibilities. And punching the son of one of our enemies is not very responsible. I was kind enough to let him keep his job, and he can't repay me this way. And he needs to stay away from Maxie" said Sonny.

"You are being completely unfair. Why are you controlling my life like this!" yelled Maxie.

"I'm doing it for your safety!" yelled back Sonny.

"No, you're doing it because you're a controlling jackass! You want to be the king of the world; you want to be in charge of everything and everyone! If you're not running everyone's lives, than you get angry! I am so sick of it. You're my brother, not my regulator. You can't keep running my live like this!"

"Oh, I'm a controlling jackass?" yelled Sonny. "Well than you are a spoiled brat. Who takes care of you? Who pays for everything you want. Whatever it is that you want, I get for you. I make it happen. And you don't appreciate a thing I do. You think I'm ruining your life, but I'm not. I'm saving it. I'm making sure you don't make any stupid mistakes and throw away your whole future!"

"Guys, please stop yelling!" asked Courtney as she attempted to get in the middle of them.

"People need to make mistakes! No one can live a life of perfection! You need to stop trying to make sure I do everything right. Let me screw up a few times, let me clean up my own mistakes every now and then!"

"Maxie, please calm down. This is getting out of control" said Courtney as she looked at Sonny, whose face was bright red.

"Excuse me for wanting to give you a better life than either your sister or I ever had. I want to give you opportunities. I want to make sure you never have to deal with this business, or ever have to be a waitress to support yourself until you can achieve your goals. I want you to go straight to your dreams! I don't want you to have to deal with the crap in the middle!" yelled Sonny as he pounded his fist down on the table.

"Sonny! Please…ohmygod" said Courtney in one breath as she grabbed at her abdomen.

Suddenly, a little puddle appeared at her feet.

"Oh my god, her water just broke!" said Maxie as both she and Sonny rushed to Courtney.

They sat her down on the couch where Maxie attempted to get Courtney to calm down as Sonny called for his guards to prep the limo.

"Someone needs to call Jason" said Courtney. "This can't be happening. It's too soon" she said as she looked around nervously.

"It's ok. We'll call him. It's all going to be fine" said Maxie.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they made it to the hospital. They were just signing Courtney in when Jason came barging in, worry etched onto his face. 

"Jason, thank god!" yelled Courtney from the wheelchair she was in as he ran to her and showered her with kisses.

"It's going to be ok" he assured her, and when he said it, Courtney actually believed it.

"We're getting our baby" she said with a smile as Sonny finished up the paperwork.

"Yeah, we are" Jason agreed, a goofy smile stretched out across his face.

"Alright Mrs. Morgan, we are going to wheel you off to your room now" said a nurse as she walked over to them.

"I'll come see you as soon as Mike and Carly get here, I'm just going to wait for them" said Maxie with a forced smile as she gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, hurry" said Courtney. "I don't know how long this baby is going to wait".

Suddenly, she was hit hard by a contraction. Jason grabbed her hand and let her squeeze it as hard as she wanted to as he planted kisses on her face and head, trying to ease her pain as much as he could.

"It hurts so much" she told him with a pained look on her face.

"It'll be ok" he assured her as he held her hand as the nurse wheeled her away.

"I'm coming with you!" called Sonny as he followed them, not even throwing a backwards glance at Maxie.

* * *

"Maxie!" called Carly as she and Mike ran into GH. 

Maxie immediately rose from the plastic chair she was sitting in, deep in thought.

"What's going on?" asked Mike. "Courtney's in labor? It's too soon!"

"I know" said Maxie as she burst into tears. "And it's all my fault daddy!" she said as she started to sob.

Mike pulled his daughter close and held her in his arms as he tried to comfort her and stop her tears. Carly brushed back some of Maxie's hair and rubbed her back to comfort her as well.

"Honey, what do you mean it's all your fault?" asked Carly softly.

"I was arguing with Sonny, and we caught Courtney in the middle of it. And she started yelling at Sonny for me, and then she just went into labor. But it's too soon! Don't you get it; I put her baby at risk! If she loses this baby it's going to be all my fault. This was such a high-risk pregnancy and Sonny warned me! He outright warned me! And of course I didn't pay attention. I was too absorbed in what can only be described as my immature drama!"

"Maxie, enough! I am not going to let you degrade yourself like this. First of all, you fell hard for a guy who broke your heart, that is not immature drama. And second of all, this early delivery is not your fault. Alright? The baby is going to be fine. Everyone will be overjoyed and writhing with happiness. It's going to be so sugary and sweet that it's going to be sickening. So stop beating yourself up, and stop listening to your brother. Courtney is your sister and she cares about you. She wanted to protect you. What happened was no ones fault" assured Carly.

"She's right sweetheart. And don't let Sonny tell you otherwise. He's just angry that his baby sister is growing up. He's angry that another relationship was carried on behind his back and he didn't see it coming" said Mike

"The relationship was hardly carried on" said Maxie as she slumped into a seat. "It ended before it really began" she said sadly. "And I know I'm being selfish, sitting out here, moaning and groaning and just bitching while Courtney's in there, fighting for her baby's life" said Maxie, "but I can't help it. I just feel like my life is coming apart at the seams"

"It will get better. It will get easier" said Carly as she sat down next to her, wiping away Maxie's tears.

"It won't be better, and it sure as hell won't get any easier if something happens to this baby. I won't be able to live with myself" said Maxie.

"Maxie, come on. You can't think like this. You need to stay positive. Alright? Now come on, let's go find Courtney and Jason" said Mike as he helped her and Carly up before the trio headed to the maternity ward.

* * *

Maxie and Mike paced the waiting room in the maternity ward. Carly sat in a chair, her elbows resting on her knees and her chin in her hands. Sonny was still by Courtney's room, eagerly awaiting news. He had come briefly to see them when Carly and Mike arrived. He had said hello to his wife and father but proceeded to completely ignore his little sister. The worry was apparent in the set of his jaw and the lines on his forehead. He hadn't had any news for them than, and that was three hours ago. They were all just waiting to find out what would happen. They knew Jason was with Courtney, and there was no way that he would leave her side. But it didn't stop them all from being worried about her. And the baby. 

"Are you guys going to do that all night" asked Carly, never moving from her position.

"Sorry" said Mike as he sat down, shaking his leg up and down rather than pacing.

"What's taking so long?" snapped Maxie. "Should it be taking so long?" she asked Carly.

"It'll be ok" Carly reassured her. "It's fine"

"We need to all take a deep breath and calm…Sonny!" cried Mike as he abandoned the sentence he was in the middle of and jumped up as Sonny walked briskly into the waiting room.

"How's Courtney? How's the baby?" asked Carly as she jumped up with Mike and Maxie waiting eagerly behind her, all desperate for news.

* * *

A/N: And there's a cliff hanger for you all to wrap your heads around. Leave me plenty of b-day reviews and I might update again tommorow. Think of it as a thank you note. (You guys would be the first thank you note I wrote so far, even though I've gotten gifts already. Oops.) 

Also, email me your theories. I'd love to hear them, but I don't want them posted on the site so other people don't get influenced by other's ideas. My email adress is cookiecrazyy85 and I'm at yahoo.


	12. Chapter 11: Baby Fever

A/N: And here is the birthday update of Tangled Secrets for everyone. My birthday was fantabulous, thank you all of you who gave me well wishes. I had two birthday dinners. Friday night my best friend's family took me out, and last night my parents took me out. And I have a small gathering of friends planned for next week. So the birthday celebration continues. And I got some awesome presents. My favorite was this beautiful Tiffanys/ Elsa Peretti letter necklace. I love it. So overall, it was a sucessful birthday.

middiegurl08- You are doing a hell of a job when it comes to guessing on my stories, lol. Remind me in May, I'm going to sing to you over the internet. It's a talent of mine.

MelindaM- I am so sorry that you are in a bad mood. I hope you're feeling better by the time you're reading this. If you want, you can borrow my bad day song. It's called _Bad Day_ and it's by Daniel Powter. It really does cheer me up when I'm down.

JulesMorgan- Happy early birthday. Getting your braces off is good. Except my gums got swollen and there was a lot of blood. Everywhere. And they make you wear a retainer all the time. I wore it for the first hour. And I've barely put it back in since. Oops, oh well.

Spoiledtink- People do tend to say some terrible things in arguments. And as for the baby, just keep reading...

emmalee05- As a sister myself, I know all about the sister connection. My sister and I are close, so it's easy to write Maxie and Courtney.

Tania- The two were really talking. About what though? Hmmm, can't tell you that. At least not just yet. .:evil laugh:.

Vicki316- I hope you had fun at the concert. And I love when people write me books, don't worry. And I am so glad you found the time to update!

Alicia (NOT LINDZE)- I am so sorry that you couldn't view it right away, but I'm glad I was able to help. I'm still stuck on your story, give me another day but I'll try to get back to you on monday.

Journeylover062- That's Sonny for you. I love the guy, but he really pisses me off sometimes. So I love to write him when he has agrounding experience.

Tina- I'm working on loosening up, I promise. Glad you liked it!

Jen- Glad you think it's getting better and better. That's all I want from my stories.

anon14- Can't say anything about that particular conversation, but keep reading to find out about the little Journey baby.

blackcherrymeg16- Feel bad for Maxie! She just got her heart ripped out and Sonny isn't being sympathetic at all. But, I can understand why you would see Maxie as acting like a brat.

Christine- Don't worry, I would never ever abandon a fic. Even if I got tired of it, I would finish it up. I hate when people don't finish their stories, and I wouldn't want to make myself into a hypocrite.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- Baby Fever**

"Calm down, both the baby and Courtney are fine" said Sonny as he held up his hands and a huge smile graced his face. It's a girl, but they don't have a name for her yet" he explained.

"Oh thank god!" gushed Maxie as she sunk back into a chair. "They're both ok" she whispered to herself as though she needed to hear it aloud again in order to believe it.

"Yeah, no thanks to you" scoffed Sonny.

"Sonny, now is not the time" warned Carly as she put one hand on Sonny's arm to calm her down.

"No, I think this is the perfect time" growled Sonny as he brushed her off.

"God Sonny! You can be such a bastard sometimes!" yelled Maxie as she jumped up out of the chair, her temper flaring. "Courtney's early labor wasn't my fault. If it was anyone's fault, it's yours! You were the one who caused problems for everyone. You got in the middle of everything; even the things that weren't yours to get in the middle of! You were yelling today too! You were there too when Courtney's water broke!" Maxie bellowed. "You are such a hypocrite, and I never thought that I could feel this way, but I do! I hate you Sonny! You have no regard for anyone but yourself. You couldn't care less that I was hurt. You gave a rat's ass that I was nursing a broken heart! And I still am!" she screamed as loud as she could before grabbing her purse and storming off.

* * *

Maxie made it to the third floor lounge before collapsing in a fit of tears on the couch. She hardly even noticed the nurses and doctors go past as life went on for everyone else. But Maxie was so sick of it. She was so sick of it all. Of Sonny minimizing her pain, or being a selfish jerk, or trying to run her life. She was sick of the constant pain she felt when she was separated from Jesse like she was right now. She hated biting her friends' heads off, and being so damn moody. She hated that despite what she said to Sonny, she still felt responsible for Courtney's early delivery, even though both she and the baby were perfectly fine. 

"Maxie? Are you ok?" came a voice and Maxie looked up, straight into Jesse's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him harshly, frantically wiping away her tears.

Jesse inwardly cringed at her harsh tone, but he sat down next to her anyway.

"I came here to see Sonny. He said he wanted this report by tonight, and he didn't care where he was" said Jesse as he held up a folder.

"I assume that means even if he was arrested and in a holding cell, or if his sister went into labor…" said Maxie.

"Yup"

"My brother can be a demanding boss" she said bitterly.

"Yeah, I think I have some idea of that"

"You could quit you know. You can leave. You can get a normal, safe job. You can be with me" she pleaded.

"Maxie, I can't do that. You know that I can't do that"

"I don't understand why!" she said as her bitter tears began to spill. "I feel like everyone's blaming me for everything lately, and I get _nothing_ in return"

"What are people blaming you for?" asked Jesse quietly, angry that people were taking advantage of the woman that he loved.

"Sonny thinks it's my fault that Courtney went into a premature labor. We were fighting, the three of us, when it happened" Maxie explained.

"Dare I ask what you were fighting about?" asked Jesse.

"I think you already know the answer" she said shortly.

"Yeah. I do. But it doesn't make it your fault! Why do you let your brother control you like that?" he asked her.

"I don't. But you do. And when he controls you, he controls me" explained Maxie.

"Than that's just another reason why you need to stay away from me" sighed Jesse as he looked down at his feet.

"No, it's just another reason why I need to be with you! When I'm with you, none of this matters. It all just kinda fades away. I'm happy when I'm with you"

"I'm happy when I'm with you too Maxie, but it can never work" he said softly.

"What are you hiding?" she asked him.

"I'm not hiding anything Maxie" said Jesse with a sigh. "I just can't be with you. It's for your own safety. I just need to stay away from you"

"And it doesn't matter that your hurting both of us by doing this?" she asked him as her bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes filled with tears.

"It does matter Maxie" said Jesse as he took her hands in his. "But at the same time, there is too much at risk. I need to take my chances, and hurt us both, because I need to protect us both. I'm sorry Maxie" he said quietly as he leaned over and gently kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger on her soft skin for perhaps a second too long.

He reluctantly pulled away and let go of her hands before walking away, leaving her crying on the couch. Jesse rounded the corner of the hallway and just started crying himself.

"I am so sorry Maxie" he whispered. "I love you so much, but there is too much at stake. I can't destroy this. My life is on the line, and yours is too. I need to protect you"

* * *

Maxie was finally able to compose herself after a few minutes, and she decided to go visit her sister and new niece. Afterall, she wasn't about to let Sonny control her life like she told Jesse. She didn't give a damn if he didn't want her there. She was going to see her sister, and Sonny could go to hell for all she cared.

* * *

Maxie finally made it to Courtney's room and gently pushed open the door, the sadness welling up inside of her at the sight she saw. Courtney was lying in the bed with her daughter in her arms. Jason had his arms wrapped around the two of them, and Sonny and Carly were sitting on chairs next to the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Michael, Morgan, and Kristina all sat propped up on the bed, watching their new baby cousin. The whole family seemed perfect and complete. Maxie felt like an outsider as she watched them all. She felt like no one really wanted her there; no one needed her there. Maxie brushed her tears away and was about to leave when Sonny suddenly looked up. 

"Maxie" he said softly. "We were wondering when you would come and see your brand new niece"

"Don't worry Sonny. I'm just going to leave" she said bitterly.

"No, Maxie, don't" said Sonny as he stood up and walked over to her. "Courtney wants to see you"

"And what about you?" she asked, her arms folded over her chest, her blue eyes boring into Sonny.

"I want you here too" he said with a sigh as he wrapped his arm around her and led her into the room. "I love you sis" he said as he bent down and planted a tiny kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too" she said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you" he whispered in her ear. "I was just worried about Courtney and the baby"

"I know. I'm sorry too" she said.

Meanwhile, everyone else was gushing over the baby.

"We still need a name for this little one" said Sonny as he and Maxie walked back over to everyone.

"I know, we can't keep calling her baby girl Morgan" said Courtney with a laugh.

"Hey! That's what I call Morgan sometimes!" exclaimed Michael with a smirk as he pointed to his little brother.

"Mommy!" cried Morgan.

"Michael, we told you not to tease your brother" said Carly in a bored tone as she rolled her eyes, as though she said that to him ten times a day, which she really did.

"I have a great name" said Maxie as she sat down on the bed next to her sister.

"Yeah, what's that?" asked Courtney.

"Maxie!" exclaimed Maxie excitedly.

"Someone thinks highly of themselves" said Jason with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey! Maxie's a great name!" she protested.

"No, Maxie refers to a feminine hygiene product" whispered Michael.

"I heard that!" snapped Maxie as she hit Michael in the head while everyone else laughed.

"How'd you get the normal name?" grumbled Maxie to Courtney.

"How 'bout Caroline?" asked Carly.

"No! Kristina!" laughed the little girl.

"For the last time, we are not naming this little girl after one of you! It's confusing enough having 97 Michaels!" said Courtney with a laugh.

"Not 97, just three! And one's Mike, one's Sonny, and the last is Michael. We still have room for a Mikey, if only this little girl was boy" said Sonny with a smile.

"There's always Michelle. The feminine version of Michael" the third Michael interjected.

"Let's think of new names" said Jason with a sigh.

"If Mike hadn't had to go back to the diner, he would have supported our Michael idea" said Sonny as he crossed his arms over his chest in mock anger.

"Look, baby's opening her eyes!" said Morgan excitedly as he pointed at his cousin.

"Oh, look at those beautiful blue eyes" gushed Carly as she looked at her niece.

"She looks perfect with those blonde curls too" said Maxie as she looked over at her niece. "Can I hold her?" she asked her sister.

"Of course!" exclaimed Courtney as Jason helped her to gently pass his daughter to Maxie.

"Hey baby" said Maxie softly as she looked at the perfect little cooing child in her arms. "I'm your Aunt Maxie. I'm the cool one" she explained, prompting a 'hey' from Carly. "And I promise to take care of you, and give you advice about clothes, and hair, and makeup, and boys of course"

"No boys" said Jason gruffly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you just look into sending her to a nunnery?" asked Carly with a roll of her eyes. "Oh my god Jase! I was kidding" she said when Jason looked like he was considering it.

"Anyway baby," said Maxie as she went back to talking to her niece, "I promise to make sure you always have a good time when you're with me. I will always be there when you need to talk, and I'm never going to judge. I love you" she said as she planted a little kiss on top her head, covered in its golden curls.

She handed the baby back to Jason, and then a smile lit up her face.

"I just thought of the perfect name!" she said turning to her family.

"What is it?" asked Courtney as she tried to sit up a little.

"How 'bout Ava?" Maxie suggested.

Everyone mumbled a little, testing the name out and seeing if they liked it.

"Oh Maxie, it's perfect for her" said Courtney, tears welling up in her eyes as she realized just how perfect the name was. "What do you think Jason?" she asked, looking up at her husband.

Jason broke out into a huge grin.

"I love it if you do" he told her.

"Ava Morgan" said Courtney softly.

"She sounds like an actress in an old movie" laughed Sonny.

"Yeah, she does" agreed Michael as he looked at her. "But what about a middle name?"

Everyone went into deep thought for a few minutes, unsure of what name they could possibly use. Every now and then, Carly would catch Jason or Courtney's eye and mouth 'Caroline' at them, but they would just roll their eyes.

"How 'bout Jessica?" suggested Carly.

"No way!" shouted Jason.

"Why not?" asked Courtney confusedly. "It's a nice name"

"Think about it Court. Think what her initials would be" prompted Jason.

"A.J. Eww, yeah. No way! We are not giving her those initials" said Courtney, "on to the next name".

Everyone thought for a while more before Courtney finally spoke up.

"Look, I know we said that we weren't naming her after anyone, but what do you think of Lila as a middle name?" she asked.

"Ava Lila Morgan" tried Jason. "I love it! And Grandmother will be so honored"

"It's perfect" said Maxie as they all crowded around the baby.

Liz walked into the room and saw the happy family.

"Liz, just in time. We thought of a name for you to put on the certificate" said Jason.

"What is it?" she asked eagerly.

"Ava Lila Morgan" said Jason proudly.

"Guys, it's perfect. And Lila will be thrilled" said Liz with a smile. "Now I hate to do this to you all, but its baby Ava's time to eat. Ready for this Courtney?" she asked with a smile.

"I guess" said Courtney nervously.

"Trust me, once you get the hang of it, it's nothing" said Liz with a reassuring smile.

"She's right" said Carly. "Eww, I can't believe I just agreed with the muffin" said Carly as she wrinkled her nose.

"We'll see you later" said Sonny as he grabbed Carly's arm and led her out before she could say anything else.

"Bye. I love you. All three of you" said Maxie as she kissed Courtney, Jason, and Ava all goodbye.

"We love you too" Courtney called after her as she and the kids left, leaving Courtney, Jason, and Ava alone with just Liz to help them.

Maxie felt a twinge as she left. They were there with their family. They had formed their own little unit. That baby would be coming home to her house and would be taking up all of her sister and brother's attention. She didn't want to seem like a spoiled brat, but she couldn't help but feel like excess baggage. Pushing those thoughts aside, she walked over to where Carly and Sonny were waiting with the kids, a newly delivered file now in Sonny's hand. Maxie looked at the file and thought of Jesse. What would their kids look like? If only Maxie could one day have kids with the man that she loved.

* * *

A/N: So, the quick update was due to my birthday. So don't expect another one so soon. But I will update quicker if we hit my review goal of 20 reviews. Leave me reviews everyone! 


	13. Chapter 12: The Party, Part II

A/N: Alright, I may have been thinking too highly of myself by asking for 20 reviews. So, my new number is 15. 15 reviews in order to get an update. So, thank you all for the birthday wishes and everything, I really appreciate it. Now, I have a question. Does anyone know what happened to In-suspension? It was there one day and gone the next! If anyone knows, then please let me know. I'm confused! And email me at Cookiecrazyy85 at yahoo and let me know your ideas about Jesse's secret. No one's emailed me yet and I am eager to find out what everyone's thinking. We're getting closer to the big reveal, but I'm not gonna post it until I get some of everyone's ideas.

Spoiledtink- Maxie and Jesse would have perfect children. I mean, come on, look at the two of them, lol.

MelindaM- I really do love Sonny. But sometimes he can be a jerk. So, I let him redeem himself. I'm glad that you're glad that they made up. I want them to go back to being a cute little brother and sister pairing.

Vicki316- That AJ thing just popped into my head. My other story that I'm working on now has a lot of AJ in it, and this had none, so I wanted to remind the Journey people that we still hate him.

Seth Cohen's girlfriend- I love it when people say "that made me laugh and I don't know why" or anything along the lines of that. That's like, the funniest thing in the world to me, and yes, I don't know why. Sorry, bad joke.

nikefan1- Glad you like it! Keep reading and reviewing.

emmalee05- As a sarcastic teen myself, it is easy and refreshing for me to write Michael. I love that kid. He's amazing. And I mean both the actor and the character. Just to clarify, it's still Dillon playing Michael, it's just future Dillon.

brittany- I love that you love it!

jen- I love juicy secrets. So yes, it will be juicy. I promise you!

AnAngelofAStar- Glad you were able to catch up! Sorry, but the file isn't really anything. It was just an excuse for me to get Jesse down to the hospital. Sorry again, I hope I didn't lead you on!

Tina- Yes, Maxie is wallowing in her own self pity. You may not like this chapter because there is a lot of self-pity. Sorry that she's pissing you off, but I'm glad you still like the story!

britchic- Now that I have your permission, I was able to update. I promise to never do it again until I get the go ahead from you. Lol, j/k. Don't feel too bad, in New York, you only get your permit at 16. So, I still haven't taken the test, so I haven't even gotten that yet. And I am absolutely dreading driving. I hate that someone's giving me a $30,000 thing and giving me the responsibility of not getting it scratched up and dented! Besides, it's not even gonna be my car, it's gonna be my parents' that I'm using.

middiegurl08- Right, I forgot that you read this one too! I love the name Jessica too; one of my best friends is named Jessica. But I just couldn't let her initials be AJ.

tania- I'm not mean, you are! Sorry, I didn't mean that. That's just my quick comeback : ). I hope you feel like you didn't have to wait too long for this update.

anon14- Glad you like the name. I love writing family banter and what not. It makes it seem real and not so...soapy.

Journeylover062- Of course it's better late than never! I love reviews, even when they are spaced out from each other! Reviews in general make me happy.

Christine- Yes, I know. Things aren't great on the Jexie front in my story. But give me time, I may fix it, if you're all lucky, lol.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12- The Party, Part II**

"Please tell me you aren't busy tonight" sighed Maxie as she tiredly walked into Kelly's and sat down at a table.

"I'm not busy tonight. But you look exhausted" said Georgie as she looked up at her friend.

"That's because I am exhausted. Ava may look little, but she has a nice set of lungs on her. She should be making horror movies with that shriek" grumbled Maxie.

"It sucks having a baby around when you're trying to sleep, doesn't it?" asked Georgie.

"You have no idea. And our house has become baby central. Ever since Courtney and Ava were released from the hospital, it's been a wreck. There are toys, and clothes, and bibs, and spit up rags-dirty ones- all over. And if I walk in on Courtney breastfeeding one more time…"

"Alright, I get it. Sleep over tonight. Plus, Diego's having a party at his mansion tonight" said Georgie with a mischievous smile.

"Since when are you a rule-breaking bad girl?" asked Maxie with one eye brow raised.

"Since I really want to go to this party. One of our immediate friends is throwing a party in his mansion! That gives us some sort of power!"

"I can't go to that party, and you know it" said Maxie pointedly.

"Why not?" asked Georige, taken aback at the thought of her wild child friend turning down a party.

"First of all, you remember how well the last party I was at went, right? And second of all, it's at Diego's place. That's Lorenzo Alcazar's place. My family's biggest enemy. There is no way in hell that I can set foot in that house"

"Maxie, Lorenzo isn't even going to be home. That's why Diego's throwing this party. His father's in like, Miami or Venezuela or something. No parents, no nothing. It'll be a good time. You need to have a good time. You've been a mopey, tired, out-of-it mess lately, and I want my cool, together best friend back" begged Georige.

Maxie bit her lip and took everything Georgie has just said into careful consideration.

"Ok" she finally answered.

"Yes!" said Georgie with a big smile.

* * *

"So you're sleeping over Georgie's?" Jason asked her, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Don't be offended, but there's a limit to how many dirty diapers and how many times I can be woken up each night by a baby's screaming" said Maxie.

"I'm not offended. Can't say I blame you. You and Georgie going out tonight?" Jason asked her.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't think so" Maxie lied. "What's with all the questions anyway?"

"I'm a parent now. I have to ask questions" Jason told her with a smile.

"Yeah, but you're not my parent. So cut it out!" she snapped.

"Sorry" he apologized as he continued to smirk at her.

"Poor Ava. With you as a Dad"

"Gee, thanks" said Jason sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. You're going to stifle her"

"I am not!" Jason protested.

"When can she date?"

"When she's forty, same as you, same as Emily"

"You do know that Emily's married, right?"

"Go to Georgie's" said Jason as he ignored what she said and gave her a hug goodbye.

"See you tomorrow" she told him as she left.

* * *

"I feel guilty" 

"Why, because you're going to the house of your family's enemy, or because you lied to Jason about it?" asked Dillon as he drove.

"Both" answered Maxie from the backseat.

"Maxie, please. You need to have some fun. You need to let loose. And you need to stop thinking about Jes…about everything" said Georgie from her seat next to Dillon.

"Easier said than done" mumbled Maxie as she stared out the window as they approached Diego's mansion.

"He's certainly done well for himself now" commented Dillon as they pulled into the gates, parking the car in the already packed huge, circular driveway.

"It's not like he did anything. His monster of a father is the real reason why he's living in the lap of luxury" said Maxie bitterly as she got out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

"Be nice" Georgie warned as she took Dillon's hand and the three walked into the house.

* * *

Maxie was wandering around the place, feeling a bit on edge. She was just so uncomfortable being in this house. As she took another sip of the beer in her hand, she turned her head a little and saw a head of black curly hair from behind. Maxie stared intently. What was Jesse doing at the party? Was he here to check up on her again? Maxie strode purposefully over to Jesse and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked straight into her eyes. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she stuttered. "I thought you were someone I knew" she explained as she hurried away from the perfect stranger who was looking at her with a confused look plastered on his face.

"That could have gone badly" she mumbled as she helped herself to yet another beer.

She knew she was drinking so much, but she needed to get numb. She wanted to just forget about Jesse. She wanted to just forget about everything.

* * *

"Maxie! I am so glad that you came!" Diego exclaimed as he saw her. 

"I couldn't stay away" she said seductively, running her finger down his chest and giggling a little.

"I'm glad" he answered, noting that she was a little drunk, but not really caring. "I was hoping that you would be here. I just wanted to see you" he whispered in her ear.

"That's amazing! 'Cause I'm here!" she yelled.

"Yes, I know" he answered her with a little laugh. "Just how much did you have to drink?"

"Who are you, my mother? Why does it matter? I just wanted to feel good, and now I do" she said, slurring her words a little.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain guard?" he asked her.

"I don't wanna talk about him. I wanna talk about us" she told him.

"I thought there was no us" he said with a sleazy smile, knowing what was coming.

"There should be" she told him as she stood on her tiptoes to reach his mouth with her own.

The kiss was short-lived with hardly any tongue. But it was what Diego was waiting for. Unfortunately, neither knew that Brook was watching the whole thing unfold.

"You bitch" she yelled as she came up to Maxie.

Before Maxie could say anything else, Brook slapped her right across the face. Maxie gasped and covered her cheek with her hand. Before Brook had a chance to even react, Maxie slapped her back. Brook also gasped and grabbed her throbbing cheek.

"Dillon! Do something" said Georgie as she saw what was going on.

Georgie nudged him forward so that he was inbetween the two girls who were standing there, shooting fire at one another through their eyes.

"Let's talk about this like rational, calm…" he said, but he was cut off by Brook pushing past him and lunging at Maxie.

Maxie moved out of the way, avoiding Brook Lynn's flying fists.

"Come on!" Diego yelled as he pulled her back from Maxie. "Get over it Brook Lynn! We're over. Maxie and I are together now"

"Diego, she's obviously drunk" said Dillon as he motioned towards a swaying Maxie. "I don't think that constitutes a relationship. I think that qualifies as a drunken mistake in Maxie's book" Dillon explained.

"I thought you were my friend?" Diego snapped as all the other party guests continued to look on.

"I am but…. MAXIE!" Dillon yelled as she collapsed, Dillon catching her in his arms before she had a chance to hit the ceramic floor beneath her.

"Oh my god. Dillon, what do we do? She could have alcohol poisoning for all we know" said Georgie as she looked on in horror.  
"I don't think so. I think she's just had a little too much to drink. We need to get her home and let her sleep" said Dillon as he tried to lift her up.

"We're not done!" growled Brook Lynn.

"Brook, she's passed out. She's not in the best shape to start a fight with you, verbal or physical" scoffed Diego.

"Let go of me" she said as she wretched herself out of Diego's arms and stormed off.

* * *

"Be very, very quiet!" Georgie hissed at Dillon. 

"You don't have to tell me twice" said Dillon as he carried Maxie to the side of the house.

She had been passed out for the whole ride, waking up only for a moment to throw up all over Dillon's backseat. They had decided to take her to Georgie's house instead of back to her penthouse, because the last thing either of them wanted to deal with was an angry Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan.

"Alright, now how are we going to get her up there?" he asked as he pointed to Georgie's second story window.

"I'll go in the front door and open the window from the inside"

"And then…?" asked Dillon.

"I don't know, I didn't think that far in advance!" snapped Georgie.

"How 'bout rope?" asked a voice from behind them.

"That's not a half-bad ideaaa…" said Dillon as he turned around slowly but surely. "Mac!" he cried, his voice extremely high pitched.

"Dad, I can explain!" cried Georgie.

"Don't, there is nothing to explain. I can see what's going on. You're trying to help the mob princess up to your room because she's drunk and you don't want her getting in trouble with the local organized crime leaders"

"She's not a mob princess!" Georgie snapped, immediately coming to her best friend's defense.

"I refuse to put up with this. Come on, we are taking her home" said Mac as he easily lifted Maxie's body up into his arms. "Dillon, Georgie, you are coming with me" said Mac angrily. "Dillon, you walk ahead" he snapped as he saw him take his daughter's hand.

"Right" said Dillon fearfully as he hurried ahead.

* * *

"What the hell happened to Maxie!" cried Max as he saw the police commissioner carrying her up to the penthouse. 

"Too much alcohol, that's what happened" said Mac irritably as he pushed past the guard. "Is Jason in?"

"Ah, yeah" said Max. "But maybe I better talk to him and Sonny before…"

"What the hell is going on out here?" asked Sonny as he walked out of his penthouse. "What the hell happened to my sister?" asked a worried Sonny.

"She had a little too much to drink, and now she's feeling a bit under the weather" said Mac bitterly. "Can I put her down someplace?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah, come on" he said as he gently knocked on Jason and Courtney's penthouse door and opened it without waiting for a response.

He motioned to the couch and Mac put Maxie down on it, looking back at her. He didn't not like her. She was often over his house for dinner and both he and Felicia were warm to her. Georgie loved her like a sister. They just didn't approve of her family, and Mac could only blame her wild behavior on the environment she was living in.

"What's going on?" asked Jason as he and Courtney came down the stairs.

"Maxie's passed out. Too much to drink" explained Sonny crossly.

"What happened?" asked Courtney.

"We were at a party…" started Georgie as she stepped forward.

"The beginning of all great stories" scoffed Sonny.

"…And she was upset. So I guess she just had a little too much to drink" said Georgie, purposely leaving out a few choice details.

"And how'd she get the bruise on her face?" asked Courtney as she sat down on the couch next to her sister and examined her face.

"Brook Lynn hit her" said Dillon as he looked down at his feet.

"Why?" asked Jason tensely.

"Because Georgie was kissing Diego" mumbled Dillon.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sonny and Jason together.

"Diego as in Alcazar's son Diego?" asked Sonny as he added extra spite to the last name.

"What was he doing at the same party as Maxie anyway?" asked Jason.

"Well, it was kind of his house" explained Georgie in a small voice.

"What's going on?" asked Maxie as she slowly came to.

"Our work here is done. The three of us should go. This is between your family now" said Mac as he grabbed Dillon and Georgie by the arms and steered them out of the room. "This is just so typical" he added as he walked out. "Courtney, if you care about your sister, you should keep her away from your brother and your husband. She's just going to get hurt" said Mac in a sincere voice.

He didn't want to cause trouble, but he wanted to point it out to Courtney. Jason and Sonny were dangerous. He learned all about that when Jason was dating Robin, his niece. Mac sighed again.

"Let's go, we need to have a long, long talk. Just the three of us" said Mac to Georgie and Dillon as he led them down to the car.

"Oh dear" said Dillon, his eyes wide with fear. "If I don't live to tomorrow, I want you to remember that I love you Georgie" he whispered in her ear. He was sure that Mac was going to kill him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maxie was getting yelled at by Jason and Sonny, both in hushed voices though. The last thing they wanted was to wake Ava. 

"Alright! Fine, I get it! I messed up again. But in my defense, I was, and am, dealing with a broken heart, and dealing with a big change in my life. There's a new baby around, and I haven't slept much, and my nerves are shot to hell. I'm just out of it! And I needed something to get my mind off everything. I know that Alcazar is one of Satan's minions or what not, and I know that I shouldn't be drinking, but Sonny, Jason, please leave me alone and yell at me in the morning! My head is going to explode!" she said as she fell back onto the couch.

Jason and Sonny continued to yell as Courtney tried to explain to them that she was a teenager, and they made mistakes. They hardly even noticed when Maxie fell asleep again. Jason finally noticed and carried her upstairs to her room.

* * *

"Hey, I heard what happened" said Carly as she entered Maxie's room where Courtney sat perched on her bed. 

"Yeah, I'm sure Sonny gave you all the details" said Courtney as she turned and looked at Carly.

"Court?" questioned Maxie as she awoke again. "Carly?"

"Shh, go back to sleep babe. We just wanted to say good job!" said Carly excitedly, a big smile on her face.

Courtney smiled at her as well and gave her the thumbs up.

"Just don't tell Sonny or Jason we said that" Courtney warned.

"Not even if I wanted to. I probably won't remember it in the morning" said Maxie as she fell back to sleep again, her sleep filled with dreams about Jesse.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. No Jesse in this chapter. And I know, more self pity. But I promise you, once we get through this stuff, things take a turn. The turning starts in the next chapter, so leave me lots of reviews so we can get to the good stuff. 


	14. Chapter 13: You Had Me At Hello

A/N: So, we had some pretty awesome Jexie scenes today, so I decided I wanted to update, and it turns out I got 14 reviews, which is close enough, especially because last chapter was kinda fillery, and some people found it dull. I think you're all going to like this chapter much better then some of the others. K, so I don't have much to say, other than Jesse and Maxie better finally confess their love to one another on the show, because in today's scenes, it was so obvious that they're in love!

Spoiledtink- Thanks for the email, I really appreciate it. Is it going to be the same site adress, or is it changing? Or does no one know yet? Sorry to keep bugging you about this, but thanks for putting up with me!

Alicia- I'm going out tonight, and I just really wanted to get this up and posted. I swear on my life that I will revise your chapter by tommorow the latest. Expect it before 3 pm tommorow! I've set a deadline for myself. And you're right, it was more of a fluff chapter. I needed it because it affects this chapter. And thanks for pointing out my name switch thing. Oops, my bad!

MelindaM- I am so sorry that you're in abad mood. I've been in a bad mood too lately. These past few weeks have made me want to punch someone(s). I hope you're not still in a bad mood, and if you are, I hope the chapter cheers you up again!

emmalee05- Jason is like the perfect older brother. I love him when he has scenes with Emily, so I love writing him with his 'other sister', Maxie.

Jen- Again, it's a sibling relationship. Those are even more fun than romantic relationships sometimes. It's just sweet to see family interactions.

middiegurl08- Dillon is funny, but he's been weird on the show lately, so I try to ignore him. He just annoys me a bit right now, which is strange because I usually love him.

tania- I'm glad you liked the chapter anyway. Hopefully I can make up for the lack of Jesse in this chapter. Also, I got your second review, but unfortunetly, this site refuses to let you post links and it takes out web adresses. I hate to be a pain in the arse, but can you send me the link to my email adress, cookiecrazyy85. I'm at yahoo. Thanks so much.

anon14- Don't worry about it, I love your reviews anyway. I really appreciate that you take the time to review practically every chapter. I'm glad that you like the story, keep up the revieiws!

Christine- Anything involving Diego is never a good idea. That kid is getting creepier and scarier as time goes on. I thought he was going to like, kill Maxie today, had Jesse not shown up.

Sam- I'm glad you like it. And I love that you're sticking to your guns. But you never know, you could be missing something...

Nicole- Glad you like it! If you're looking for good Jexie stories, check out Vicki316's stories. The first one is _I Won't lose you now!_, and the sequel is called _I Still Won't LoseYou_. They're both really good.

Vicki316- Aww, thank you thank you thank you. But you should care about your story! It's really good! And yes, as you read in my note, thank you for pointing out the Georgie/Maxie thing. Someone else pointed it out and it didn't really click until just now when I was doing the shoutouts, lol.

lec- I am so glad you kept reading anyway, and I'm glad you're all into it now!

AnAngelofAStar- You should be extra excited, it's a good'un. Lol. I like that word.

Tina- For some unknown reason, I didn't get your email! I would have at least thought emails were reliable, but they manage to get lost in cyberspace. Thanks for the review though, glad you like it!

Alright, the site lied to me again. I counted, and there were 15 reviews. I have no idea what that is about! Also, group question. **Who's Heidi? **I got your email with your ideas, but I couldn't match you with a reviewer for some reason. Unless that was also your review...alright, it's all making a little more sense now. Just lemme know who you are, because I am muy confused.

**

* * *

Chapter 13- You Had Me At Hello**

When Maxie woke up the next morning, she thought her head was going to explode. She had never been this hung-over before. She could hardly recall what had happened the night before. Rolling over, she was surprised to find that her cheek hurt when it came into contact with the pillow. Sitting up, she felt her cheek. It felt puffy and tender. How had it gotten that way? She closed her eyes and vaguely remembered Brook Lynn yelling. But none of it made sense. Suddenly, Maxie became worried. What was she doing at home? She was supposed to stay over Georgie's last night. Was Georgie alright? Grabbing her cell phone, Maxie quickly dialed Georgie's cell number and waited eagerly for her best friend to pick up.

"Maxie!" cried Georgie in a whisper as she answered the phone.

"Georgie, why are you whispering?" Maxie asked.

"Because, I'm grounded. If Mac finds out I'm on the phone….I only picked up because I saw it was you on my caller ID."

"Does your being grounded have anything to do with last night?" Maxie asked as she closed her eyes to block out the light.

"What do you think?" Georgie scoffed.

"Being as I don't remember much of anything that happened last night, I don't know what I think"

"Last night, at Diego's party, you got drunk off your ass to numb your pain and ended up kissing our host"

"Shut up!" said Maxie.

"Believe me, I wish I could"

"Oh my god! That is so gross. How could I have done that? I kissed that disgusting guy? I need to sterilize my mouth! Is it not good to use Windex in your mouth?" she asked.

"I don't suggest it" said Georgie. "Believe me, it was bad. And than Brook saw"

"And lemme guess, she was pissed" said Maxie.

"Good guess. She hit you, you hit her back. You almost got into a fight but you could hardly stand, let alone get into a cat fight. And Diego held her back. So Dillon and I tried to sneak you into my room, but Mac caught us and brought us over to your place"

"So I'm assuming everyone here knows what happened"

"Short of Ava, and maybe Morgan, yeah, everyone knows. And believe me when I say they are pissed. Especially your brother"

"How much trouble are you in?" Maxie asked.

"Dillon is banned from seeing me, and I am banned from seeing anyone. I'm supposed to sit in my room and think about what I did until college starts, and even then, I am expected to come home on weekends at least for the first month. But Mom's working with Mac to get my sentence reduced" said Georgie bitterly.

"I am so sorry Georgie, this is all my fault" gushed Maxie.

"It's not all your fault. I was the one who pushed you to go to this party anyway"

"Yeah, but you weren't the one who got drunk. Look, I will do whatever I need to do to help you and Dillon to see each other, I promise"

"Don't worry. Not even the police commissioner of the city can keep us apart. Dillon's all prepared to come to my window and beg me to let down my hair so he can climb up it"

"Fairy tales? I thought Dillon only imitated movies" said Maxie with a giggle.

"He's probably home right now preparing a boom-box with _In Your Eyes _on it. I expect him outside of my window soon" said Georgie as she too giggled.

"Tell him that he had you at hello" Maxie told her.

"I will. I promise. Afterall, he completes me" said Georgie as she started giggling again.

"_Say Anything_ and _Jerry Maguire_, two romantic classics that have continued to define 'the chick flick'" said Maxie in her 'Dillon voice' as she attempted to mock him.

Georgie just laughed and told her that she had to go before she was caught. The girls hung up and Maxie laid back down on her bed, thinking about how she would ever have her happy ending to her romantic comedy. Or would her hero just never show?

* * *

Maxie slowly made her way to the docks. When she had finally gotten out of bed after talking with Georgie, it was a little after two o'clock. She had brushed her teeth, trying to get all the remnants of her kiss from Diego washed away. She had put on some clothes and hesitantly walked downstairs, ready to deal with her brothers. Immediately, she saw Jason and Sonny sitting on the couch, as though they were waiting for her. As she gave them a tentative good morning, or good afternoon really, the two snapped. More yelling had ensued, naturally. She was told in 95 different ways that it was irresponsible and immature for her to get drunk like that. She was then told off for lying about going out, not bringing a guard, and then finally, for the icing on the cake, she got her head bitten off because she was at Lorenzo Alcazar's house. If that wasn't enough, she still had a massive headache from her hangover, the bruise on her cheek hurt, and no matter how much mouthwash she used, she couldn't get the taste of Diego out of her mouth. That was the worst part. She couldn't believe she would kiss someone who wasn't Jesse. Especially Diego. 

"What are you doing to yourself?" she asked out loud as she sat down on the side of the docks. "Jesse is not your boyfriend. It doesn't matter who you kiss. You can kiss Diego as many times as you want!"

Little did Maxie know, Jesse was right there, listening to every word that she was saying. He was about to step forward when he heard her talk. But then he heard what she said. His heart broke into a million pieces. She had kissed Diego. That greasy, disgusting, sleazy mobster's son had his lips all over Jesse's Maxie. But Maxie made some good points. He wasn't her boyfriend. He had no right to be jealous, or even to call her 'his Maxie'. He wanted to have those rights. He wanted so badly to. Jesse took a light step forward so that he could hear her as she continued to talk. Straining his ears, he just listened to her, remaining hidden in the shadows.

"Jesse hurt me. He hurt me bad" she said, closing her eyes as she imagined him. She could almost see his perfect blue eyes, his gorgeous dark curls, and his perfectly sculpted chest. Sighing, she opened her eyes again. "He's keeping something from me. Some sort of secret. I don't care what his stupid secret is. I just wish that we could be together, and I know that this dumb secret has something to do with it. Something with keeping us apart. I know that this does not all have to do with Sonny. I could make Sonny understand. I could. I just need Jesse to stop being such a jerk, and stop breaking my heart. He hurt me so much!" she said as she started to cry.

Jesse had to restrain himself from rushing to her and taking her in his arms. He needed to stop from running over to her and wiping away her tears. And telling her the truth. Well, some of it at least. The part about how he loved her at least. He was being a jerk to her, and he knew it. He let his thoughts continue to run away with themselves as he continued listening to Maxie.

"He hurt me so bad. I want nothing more than to be in his arms right now. I want him to hold me, and kiss me. I need him to. I love him. I love him so much" she said as she continued to cry.

Jesse froze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She loved him. She had just admitted it out loud. She had told the nighttime that she loved him so much. Suddenly, Jesse's thoughts didn't matter. Who he really was didn't matter. He didn't care anymore about the job he had to do. He didn't care about how he would get his head ripped off in two different directions. All that mattered in that moment was Maxie. All that mattered was not denying his heart, or the heart of the woman he loved, and who loved him back. Rushing from his spot in the shadows, he ran over to her, her back still turned to him, his presence unknown.

"You love me?" he asked her and listened how she gasped and turned around, shock on her face.

"Jesse, I didn't know you were there!" she exclaimed, surprise and embarrassment evident in her voice.

"Do you love me?" he asked her with tears in his eyes.

"Yes" she answered softly as she got up. "I hated you when I first met you. Hated you. But than I realized that it wasn't you I hated, it was what you stood for. My lack of freedom. But Jesse, it suddenly all got better. I had fallen in love with you, and I got to have you around all the time! All those times that we almost kissed, and then we didn't, I was devastated. I wanted nothing more than to feel your lips on mine. And when we did kiss, I was in heaven. I wanted a relationship with you, I wanted one bad. But you pushed me away! But even that didn't get me to change my mind. I loved you Jesse, and I still love you. I've never felt this way in my whole entire life before, but I'm feeling it now. I love…"

Her speech was cut off as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him. Closing his eyes, he bent down towards her and drew her into the hungriest, most passionate kiss that there ever was. He wanted her so badly, more than words could describe. He had dreamed about kissing her like this. He had dreamed about holding her like this. He would wake up in cold sweats from nightmares that would start off good, like kissing her, and end up badly, with her being taken away from him, either by death, or her brother, or her own accord.

The kiss deepened as Maxie ran her hands through his hair, before bringing them down to his neck and then to his shoulder blades, running them down his arms. His hands were on her waist, but as he felt her rub her hands all over his body, he wrapped his fingers around locks of her hair, playing with the golden silk and feeling her face and head.

The two finally pulled away, the only reasonable thought they could think of was the need for oxygen.

"I love you too" he told her breathlessly, and before either had a chance to catch their breath, Maxie kissed him again, just as hungrily and passionately as before, if not more.

"I love you so much" he told her when they had broken apart. "And staying away from you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. And I don't think I can do it anymore. I would torture myself with thoughts of you. Where you were, what you were doing. Who you were with. I dreamt of you every night that we were apart, and even those nights when I had seen you that day. Especially those nights. It killed me to know that you were right there, and I couldn't have you. I love you. And I am so sorry. For everything" he told her.

"I love you too. And I love saying that" she said with a smile as she ran into his open arms as he held her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"I don't know how we ever stayed apart from each other" he mumbled as he buried his head in her hair, breathing in the aroma of vanilla mixed with roses.

"Me neither" she told him as she pulled back from him a little bit so that she could look into his eyes.

Lifting one hand, Maxie gently caressed his cheek, watching as he closed his eyes as felt her touch, as though he was savoring her touch and every second that they had together.

"Jesse, not like I'm trying to kill the mood here or anything, but you do know that nothing's changed, right?" she told him.

Jesse sighed and slowly opened his eyes.

"I know" he said quietly. "Which is why we need to carry on in secret. We can't let anyone know about us. Not even Georgie or Courtney" Jesse told her.

"Why can't I at least tell them?" Maxie asked. "I hate to keep secrets from either of them"

"Sometimes it's necessary to keep secrets from the ones we love the most. But we can't tell them because if they're talking about it, and someone else overhears, it can have catastrophic consequences. I just don't want to risk what we have. Look, I know that this is going to be difficult, and I don't want you to feel obligated to get into this. You can back off now if you want to. I won't stop you if you want to leave" he told her, although he was wishing that she wouldn't.

"Are you crazy?" she asked him with a smile. "I have worked too hard to get here. You aren't getting rid of me that easily. I love you, and nothing will ever convince me to walk away from you" she told him as she planted a tender kiss on his lips.

"Just remember that you said that, ok? Remember for me" he told her as he pulled her close to him, wishing he could get the knot out of his stomach.

* * *

A/N: Tada! Cue the happy, yet still foreboding music! Yes, they are reunited! Yay! I know I faked you all out there. You were thinking I was going to reveal Jesse's secret. Be patient my little chickadees, it will happen in due time. Just hang on for a while longer. Anyway, remember to review, and send me your 'Jesse's secret' ideas. I want at least 3 or 4 secret ideas before I update and 15 reviews. (reviews and secret ideas can be from the same people). My email's cookiecrazyy85 and I'm at yahoo. Thanks a bunch! 


	15. Chapter 14: We'd Ever Die For These Sins

A/N: We only had a half day of school today because of "emergency preparedness day" which is the biggest load of crap, but hey, I'm not about to complain. So I've decided to update. Again, I haven't been getting many reviews, so I want 15 again before an update. And more "Jesse's Secret" ideas.

Next order of business; everyone has to go read this new story out by Alicia (chicas) called _Unbroken_. It's GQ with Jexie and Blu thrown in. And it's so good. And I help edit it! Which means you all need to read it! (please please please)

This is another chapter with a song. I highly reccomend lsitening to the song as you do, the chapter really doesn't work without it. It's called _The Freshmen _by the Verve, and I am sure everyone has heard it.

Also, this chapter is rated PG-16. It's not quite up to the NC-17 level, but it's a little higher then PG-13 as well. I guess you can say it has an R rating, but I really don't understand that one (what is having a parent with you gonna do, other then make you feel embarassed during any sexual scenes, or when they ask questions to the strangers sitting next to you all throughout the movie, but then again, my mother may be the only one who does that).

middiegurl08- very interesting ideas. You may be right. Of course, you may be wrong also. Hmm... I love being secretive!

AnAngelofAStar- Yes, it was about time. Now, they just need to admit their love for each other on the show, but I'm thinking it may happen today.

MelindaM- I like your ideas too. And I am so glad that I was able to put you in a better mood. And as for Tom Cruise, I am so scared of that guy. He is just too weird. But it's a good line, so I love to use it.

aida- Thanks for reviewing! I think you reviewed on the Jexie board when I recently posted, or am I mixing you up with someone else?

Heidi- Of course it's ok! Thanks for taking the time to email and everything. Another person does that also. I love that you took the time to actually email me instead of just not leaving me anything. And you had some interesting ideas as well.

emmalee05- I do love my twists and turns. Glad you thought the kisses were intense.

Sam- Maxie just doesn't want to get her heart stepped on again. She's being cautious...er. Also known as more cautious by those who actually speak the English language, not my own language, lol.

Jen- Aww, I wouldn't necessarily call it the best reunion ever, but if you want to give me compliments... I am sooooo not going to disagree. Lol. : )

tania- That's because everything_ is_ so right when they're together! They're just so perfect together. The birthday stuff yesterday was too sweet. Thanks for the website by the way.

Spoiledtink- I'm glad you like it. Secret relationships can be very fun to read though! And I loved some of your secret ideas.

Tina- I'm glad you liked the reunionion too. And I figured Sonny and Jason yelling at Maxie for too long would get old, so I'm glad that you liked that we got to the good stuff.

Vicki316- I'm glad you liked my movie references. I'm a Dillon when it comes to movies, I absolutely love them and I love dissecting them. As for your story idea, if you need help, just ask. Sometimes it helps to get another person's opinion. Besides, I'd really love to read another of your Jexie stories soon! I would also like to take a minute to tell everyone **right now what Jesse's secret is** (according to Vicki at least) "Jesse is a drug dealer named Juan who is evading the cops". I'll let you all know right now, his name is not Juan. But Vicki has some very, very, creative ideas, lol.

Christine- I love "I love you's". They're always so sweet, lol.

Alicia, or LiLi as I think I'd like to start calling you- See, I pimped your story, lol. And sweetie, you are far too southern for me. "It's also a country song" geeze, you Alabamians. Maybe I'm just too New Yorkish.

anon14- Ah yes, the art of procrastination. I'm a master at it. I'm actually glad that I was able to stump you, lol.

**

* * *

Chapter 14- We'd Ever Die For These Sins**

There was a sense of foreboding hanging in the air that night on the docks, but Maxie ignored it, and Jesse tried very hard to. His secret was burning a hole in him. His secret would destroy Maxie and her whole entire family. He couldn't help but think about it all as she clung to him that night.

"Jesse, let's go back to your place" she said seductively as she pulled back from the embrace to look into his eyes.

"Maxie, I dunno"

"Jesse, I'm not a little kid, and I'm not a virgin, so don't worry. I love you, and I want this"

"Are you sure?" he asked her, the doubt still hanging over his head.

She kissed him in response, another hungry and passionate kiss.

_When I was young I knew everything  
She a punk who rarely ever took advice  
Now I'm guilt stricken,  
Sobbing with my head on the floor  
Stop a baby's breath and a shoe full of rice_

The two continued to kiss and stumble back to Kelly's.

"Go through the back way" he told her as he kissed her once more on her neck.

She nodded at him, all out of breath, but did as he said. She snuck up the stairs and felt Jesse grab her hand once she reached the top landing.

"Come on" he whispered to her as he pulled her into a room to his right.

It was sparsely furnished, with just a bed, two nightstands, and a dresser. But Maxie wasn't thinking about interior design at that moment. She immediately started kissing Jesse again, and the kisses got more passionate as time went on. He picked her up and threw her against the wall in his passion, holding her there as he kissed her. Both were moaning in appreciation. Jesse ran his hands up her tank top, cupping her breasts with his hands. She tugged on his t-shirt and he removed his hands from her breasts and held them above his head so that she could take his shirt off of him. She threw the shirt behind him, and it landed haphazardly on the floor. She kissed him passionately as he untied the shrug she was wearing, letting it hang on her for a moment before he pulled it off of her arms, kissing the newly exposed skin as he did, nipping at it with his teeth. She lifted her arms and he pulled off her tank top. He kissed her stomach as he did so, letting his tongue slide delicately into her bellybutton as he did. She moaned as she felt his tongue on her hot skin. She hadn't worn a bra that day, and her breasts were just out in the open, her nipples hard from his touch.

_I can't be held responsible  
She was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place_

Maxie pounced on him, throwing him down with her weight on to the bed. She lied on top of him, her hands reaching down to his crotch. His jeans were already looking too tight and Maxie undid the button before opening up the fly. He kicked his shoes off and the two tugged down the jeans, moving them past his strong hips as they continued to kiss. He tucked his fingers into the waist band of her skirt and he gently pulled it down, revealing her tiny, lacey black thong. Her flip-flops had long since been kicked off. He kissed her breasts, working his way around her nipples, teasing her as he did. She moaned and arched herself backwards, feeling his strong touch. She fingered the top of his boxers and smiled at him. Those were the next things to be removed, basically ripped off of him by eager, hungry hands. He bent his head down and kissed her stomach again before kissing her thighs as well. Finally, he made it to the top of the band of the thong. Grasping at the material with his teeth, he flicked her skin with his tongue before pulling the panties off of her using only his mouth.

_For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and  
We'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe  
We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen_

The two stared at one another for a moment with hungry eyes before Maxie pounced again, kissing him over and over again, anywhere she could get her mouth on. She licked his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath. The need for him was insatiable. She lowered her head down, and got to work. He moaned as he felt himself being awakened as her mouth played wonders with him. She was kneeling on the floor, and he was half-standing, half-sitting on the bed.

_My best friend took a week's  
Vacation to forget her  
His girl took a week's worth of  
Valium and slept  
And now he's guilt stricken sobbing with his  
Head on the floor  
Thinks about her now and how he never really  
Wept he says_

A few minutes later, he pulled her up and threw her roughly on the bed, the kissing resuming as his body assaulted hers. He rolled on top of her and positioned himself. She moaned as he teased her, his hands reaching down and touching and feeling everything.

"Jesse" she cried out, moaning his name, willing him to stop teasing her.

She needed him right now, and nothing was going to stop her from getting him. She continued to moan as she felt him on her. The begging and pleading tone in her voice laced with want and desire.

_I can't be held responsible  
She was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place_

Jesse entered her finally, the two grunting and moaning as their bodies fell into rhythm, the thrusts in time and pace. The kissing continued, and Maxie felt like she couldn't even breathe. She closed her eyes, crying out in pleasure.

"Keep your eyes open" he commanded her.

Obeying his order, she opened them and came face to face with Jesse's deep blue orbs, staring at her with the same loving and desire that she was feeling.

"Oh god Jesse!" she cried out again as he thrust deep into her.

_For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and  
We'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe  
We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen_

The lovemaking continued well into the late hours. Finally, Jesse rolled off of Maxie, the two sighing and breathing deeply.

_hey yeah  
hey yeah  
hey yeah_

They held each other for a while, their arms wrapped strongly around one another, their kisses continuing. After about a half an hour of holding one another, Maxie let out a little giggle.

"What?" he asked her.

"I was just thinking about all of the fat I burned. And how hungry I am now" she said with a devious smile.

"Are you serious?" he asked her in disbelief.

"Dead" she told him.

He sighed and she giggled again as he detangled himself from her arms and pulled on his jeans and t-shirt.  
"I'll be right back" he said in a mock annoyed voice, and she just giggled again as she watched him go, finally yelling "I love you" as he walked away, not knowing that this may be the last time she said that in the present tense.

_We've tried to wash our hands of all this  
We never talk of our lacking relationships  
And how we're guilt stricken sobbing with our  
Heads on the floor  
We fell through the ice when we tried not to  
Slip, we'd say_

Jesse ordered them some food to go at the counter downstairs, and as he waited he decided to take a walk. He needed to clear his mind before he went back upstairs to the beauty waiting in his bed. He kept imagining Maxie naked. He loved her, and he wanted her. But there was too much at stake, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He had a secret to protect. He could cause a lot of damage if that secret got out.

_I can't be held responsible  
She was touching her face  
And I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place_

Jesse walked out of the diner, the cool air feeling good on his hot skin. Walking around the building, he gasped and pulled back. Jason was there, and what he was waiting for, Jesse was unsure of. All he knew was that Jason couldn't see him, no matter what. He was about to sneak away when something caught his eye.

_For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and  
We'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe  
We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen_

Another man emerged from the shadows and he and Jason engaged in a tense conversation. Everything suddenly got heated as Jason reached for his gun, pulling it out and pointing it at the man. He was about to pull the trigger when another man emerged from the shadows, his gun pointed at Jason's back. Jason didn't see the man as he kept his gun trained on the first man whom he was having the conversation with. Jason kept yelling, and the other man yelled back, his hands up in a surrender position. Jason's finger was dangerously close to pulling the trigger. Jesse squinted and realized he recognized the man in the shadows. It was a member of the PCPD. And Jason was out of control. And the officer was going to shoot him. And he was going to shoot to kill.

_For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and  
We'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe  
We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen  
We were merely freshmen _

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Jesse cried out as he emerged from the shadows and pulled out his badge. "I'm a cop!"

* * *

A/N: And there it is. The moment you had all been waiting for. I tricked you when I asked for more emails about the secret in the begining. I know you all weren't expecting that! So, tell me honestly, how many people did I actually get? Or, how many people knew he was a cop all along? Lemme know, I love reviews!


	16. Chapter 15: The Fallout

A/N: So, I at least managed to shock some of you! That's good. Also, remember to read _Unbroken_ by Chicas (Alicia). I expect more reviews on that one before I even think about updating Tangled Secrets! I'm serious people! Go read it, you'll love it.

AnAngelofAStar- Eh, FBI was close enough! Good job!

TwoBrokenToCry- Yours was by far my favorite review for this chapter, lol. I am so glad that I was able to really _shock_ someone.

emmalee05- Yes, things are about to get very, very ugly.

Vicki316- Yes, you did get it. And I am proud to admit that I am 16 years old and still a virign. That's right, everyone gasp. This girl has morals. Lol, j/k. (Well, not about the virgin part) So anyway, any sex scenes are sorta ripped off from the show/movies/other fics.

middiegurl08- Yes! You were totally off! I love suprising people.

Spoiledtink- My favorite parts of the story start now. This is what I was waiting for.

Jen- Yay! Another one that I was able to shock.

Lili- I'll always be your pimp, as weird as that sounds. And was it really that dirty? I hope I don't get in trouble for that. No one report me! I was just going on other stories with that one!

MelindaM- My sister either takes me or I wait too. My mother is so embarassing in movies. She asks the random strangers next to her questions the whole time, and then she usually gives a speech on how overpriced movies are. I usually spend the whole time pretending I don't know her, lol.

Samantha- Yay! I can add another person to my list of people I was able to get.

Silver- Welcome to the story! I'm so glad you got into it and that you like it so much.

Renee- I'm so glad you like it that much! I don't know when I'll have another Jexie fic out once I finish this one. As of now, I have 2 more going, and another completed one that I'm in the process of posting, but they're not Jexie.

tania- Get ready for the aftermath, that's this chapter.

Rivercity-Chic- Alright, now I'm really scared of you! Lol. Please don't hurt me!

SweetScam- I'm evil. We all know that though. Hope the wait wasn't too bad.

Christine- I love drama. I wanted a big, unexpected, dramatic reveal.

Jayne- Yay! More suprising!

anon14- I'm glad you liked it so much. I was hoping people would react the way you did!

CCnJexie4ever- You should always be in the mood to review my story, lol. But I'm glad you liked it.

journeyghlover- Oh yeah, Sason's gonna be pissed! Brace yourself.

Nell- I love me some sticky entaglements!

SammieK- Glad you love it!

Taylor- I'm so happy that you're so into it. I love that you love it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15- The Fallout**

"How could this have happened!" Sonny yelled, shaking all the guards. "How could no one have noticed that this punk kid was an undercover cop! He was feeding the PCPD information on our business!"

"Please, boss, try to understand. He blended in. He was never suspicious. And the whole time, he was the enemy!" said Max in what he hoped was a calming voice.

"He can ruin us! And he will. I pay you all to protect me, and this organization. And you all failed me!" yelled Sonny so loudly that the glass in the windows rattled.

"Come on Sonny" said Jason. "We didn't catch on either. We had no idea that Beaudry was playing us"

* * *

"He used me" she said, her voice shaking as her tears threatened to fall. "He told me that he loved me but he was really just pumping me for information" 

"Maxie, he may have really loved you" said Courtney as she put her arms around her little sister.

Throwing Courtney's arms off of her, Maxie walked over to the window and stared out in a very Sonny like manner.

"I slept with him Courtney! We had sex. We said we loved each other, and then we had sex. But all along, thoughts of how to best bring us down were the only thing that was crossing his mind! All he was thinking about was the best ways to hurt my family!" cried Maxie as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Love doesn't discriminate Maxie" Carly said. "Just because one half of a couple is on one side of the law and the other is on the opposite, it doesn't stop them from falling in love. Life just isn't that simple"

"Yeah, well it's not like he loved me anyway" she maintained.

"How can you say that?" asked Courtney. "I saw the way he looked at you"

"Are you trying to get us back together or something?" asked Maxie. "Because I didn't realize you were Jesse's official cheerleader"

"I'm not" said Courtney as she threw her arms up defensively. "I just hate to see you like this"

* * *

"You blew your cover. That's just fine" said Durant snidely. "But you better have some information for me Beaudry" 

"I didn't get much Mr. Durant. I was still a low-ranking guy, I never got any of the dirt" said Jesse as he leaned back in the chair in the interrogation room.

"I find that hard to believe" said Durant as he sat down on the table and looked down on Jesse. "I know about your little love affair with Sonny Corinthos' baby sister. So I know you got information. And I know that you are just trying to protect them. But the question is Beaudry, why?"

"Look, I'm not protecting anyone" said Jesse coolly. "I'm just letting you know that I don't have much"

"I hope you weren't too attached to your job Beaudry. 'Cause this is grounds for being fired"

"Fire me and I'll bring you to court" said Jesse as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making threats" said Durant. "And even so, I can just bury you under paperwork at some desk job. You'll never see the light of day again"

'Just what I thought that night in the bar' thought Jesse as he continued to listen to Durant babble.

"So I'm going to ask you again. What do you have for me?" said Durant.

* * *

Sonny grabbed Jason by the arm and led him to a back corner of the warehouse so that he could talk to him privately. 

"What the hell are you doing?" hissed Sonny. "Why are you undermining me in front of the men?"

"I'm not undermining you" said Jason defensively. "I'm just trying to make sure you keep your temper in control. We need to keep cool heads right now"

"I'll get a cool head once I fire every single man that standing in that room right now" said Sonny as he motioned with his hand.

"You can't do that Sonny! The police are coming after us now. We need experienced guys right now. We don't need to be teaching some newbies the ropes while Durant and the PCPD are breathing down our necks, information ready to be used against us. I just became a father Sonny! There is no way in hell that I am leaving my little girl to spend the rest of my life behind bars!" said Jason, his voice becoming louder when he talked about Ava, ready to begin to scream and yell at Sonny if he needed to.

"I understand that Jason. Do you think that I can leave my family any easier than you can leave yours? But the truth is, we may be leaving them. Because of some kid who infiltrated out ranks and had us all, hook like and sinker"

"So what now Sonny? Do we run? Do we pack up our families and get out of Port Charles"

"We can't just leave. We have lives here" sighed Sonny as he massaged his head with his hand.

"Fine, than we need to stay out of trouble. And to do that, we can't go around firing all of our men"

"Yeah, but we need to put up a strong front as well" said Sonny.

"I get that" said Jason tiredly.

"And that involves you not undermining me" he said tensely as Jason sighed and growled, looking away from his best friend.

"Fine, I get it. But I needed to stop you from making a big mistake"

Sonny didn't answer him, but instead he took a few steps back, pacing around.

"He hurt every member of my family. He hurt us with the business, and worst of all, he hurt my sister"

* * *

"Well get used to it Courtney. Because I am going to be like this for a while" snapped Maxie. "I mean, seriously! How pathetic am I? How many times can I let one guy hurt me?" 

"Maxie, what can we do to help?" asked Carly.

"Go back in time and fix it so that I never met Jesse Beaudry" she answered.

"Honey, you don't mean that" said Courtney.  
"Yes. I do. He did nothing but break my heart!"

"Yes, but in order for him to break your heart, you must have felt really strongly about him" said Carly.

"I did. I felt too strongly. I let him ruin me. I was one of those"

"One of those?" asked Carly.

"One of those pathetic girls who rely on the guy to rescue her. Save her from herself, and the world, and everyone around her. I did that with Jesse. I basically ripped out my own heart and handed it to him on a silver platter"

"You took a chance on a guy!" cried Courtney. "Sure, it turned out he was an asshole whose life mission was to take down this family, but still, you took a chance. You can't keep your heart locked away forever. You need to take risks to fall in love"

"Yeah, otherwise you turn into a cat lady. And that's terrible, not only because it's sad, but because you're allergic to cat dander" said Carly with a smile

"Is that supposed to make me laugh?" asked Maxie crossly.

"Well, actually it was. But that obviously didn't work" said Carly.

"Obviously" said Courtney maliciously.

"Hey, I would have thought you'd be on my side" said Carly.

"Sorry" said Courtney with a smile.

"I don't get it!" yelled Maxie.

* * *

"You know what Mr. Durant" said Jesse as he adjusted himself in his chair and gave Durant a sarcastic smile. "I don't care what you threaten me with. I don't care how much leverage you have, or that you have a PhD in blackmailing. Because I have nothing. Especially nothing that I'm telling you" 

"You're in way over your head Beaudry. I can make your life a living hell. My PhD in blackmailing allows me too" he said sarcastically. "I can take away everything that you love. I can destroy you, and I will"

"You can't touch me" said Jesse. "Nothing you do can touch me"

"Yeah? How 'bout some prison time? How does that sound. And I don't mean as a guard, which is a job you have gotten pretty damn good at while working for the mob as I can see. No, I mean as an inmate. Obstruction of justice, withholding evidence. Tampering with police business. Things of the sort" said Durant with a sickening smile. "And they don't like cops in prison. In fact, they have a strong dislike for them. All of those damn self-righteous cops that put them there in the first place! You may have some unhappy prisoners on your hands. And I won't feel even the least bit sorry for you when those inmates decide to get a little revenge to their best of their ability, being locked away from the real people who put them there. I won't feel a thing when they take out their anger on you. Well, that's not completely true. I will feel a thing. I'll feel a big smile coming on my face"

"Nothing you do or say is going to scare me Durant. Or deter me. I'm standing my ground. I'm not telling you anything"

"What is it that makes you suddenly so loyal to Sonny? Hmm? Tell me, I'm dying to know. Why protect the guy? He caused you nothing but hell. He told you that you couldn't date his little sister; he gave you a crappy job as a gift for kissing her. What is it that makes you want to protect the guy?" asked Durant. "Oh, of course. Why didn't I see this one coming? It's not about Sonny, is it? It's about Maxie! Well then, that changes everything, doesn't it" he said with a sadistic laugh.

* * *

"I just don't get it! You're husbands, the fathers of your children, may be sent to prison because of Jesse. And you're trying to defend him? Aren't you worried about Sonny and Jason at all?" 

"Of course we are sweetie" said Courtney as she got up from the couch and walked over to Maxie. "We are petrified about losing them. But you already lost your guy. And well we both may want to rip Jesse limb for limb, we don't want you to be in any pain either"

"What if he sends them to prison?" asked Maxie as she tearfully turned around. "He'll destroy my family. I don't know what I'll do without my brothers!"

"Shh, it's ok, come here" said Courtney as she wrapped her arms around Maxie again.

Maxie didn't pull away this time, but instead she hugged Courtney back, letting all of her tears flow. All of her angry, bitter, and sad tears. She had so many different emotions running through her right now. There was the anger and bitterness that she felt towards Jesse, then there was the sadness of losing him. There was the fear of losing her brother, and then there was the fear for Jesse. The fear that something would happen to him too now that he was in the middle of such a dangerous thing. Suddenly, Maxie remembered seeing him talking to Lorenzo Alcazar not too long ago. What did that mean? Just how deep in was Jesse? She started to cry more as she realized that she still loved him with all her heart, and she was still worried about him. Courtney also began to cry as she thought of Jason being dragged off to jail and taken away from her and Ava. Breaking the hug a little, Courtney motioned to Carly to come and join them.

Carly eagerly entered the embrace, tears of fear cascading down her cheeks too.

"If someone walked in on this group hug, they'd think we were all beyond weird" said Carly as she attempted to lighten the mood.

"Carly; we are beyond weird" said Maxie as the three of them burst out into giggles.

The giggles were uncontrollable, and all three were soon rolling on the couch, unable to contain themselves.  
"I think we're losing it" said Courtney as she continued to laugh.

"No shit" said Maxie as she too continued her laughter. "And it wasn't even funny"

"I'm just afraid to stop laughing for fear of crying" said Carly once they calmed down a little bit.

"Life blows" said Maxie as her giggles finally came to a stop.

"Yeah, it does" said Courtney as she and Carly also calmed down.

"I just wish we got do-overs" said Maxie.

"Yeah, me too" said Carly

"And me" agreed Courtney as all three woman allowed themselves to get lost in their thoughts.

* * *

"How could I have been so dense?" asked Durant. "Of course it was about the girl. It always is. You want to protect Maxie. Not only that, but if you rat on her family, she's going to hate you even more than she does now" 

"This has nothing to do with Corinthos' little sister" said Jesse nonchalantly.

"Right, of course not" said Durant sarcastically. "Tell you what Beaudry" said Durant as he jumped down from the table and got in Jesse's face.

"You testify against Sonny and Jason, and I'll leave Maxie alone. You keep that mouth of yours shut, and I won't make you life a living hell, I'll make hers. I will make sure that I break Maxie down, bit by bit. By the time I'm done, her life will be in shambles, in a pile at her feet. And who knows, maybe I'll show her some mercy and end her pain. Take her out of her misery" said Durant with another sickening smile.

Jesse jumped out of his seat before Durant had time to even get his grin to full length. He pinned him against the wall, his elbow pressed into Durant's neck.

"You stay the hell away from Maxie!" yelled Jesse.

"So you do love her" Durant croaked, a statement more than a question.

"You are not to lay a finger on her!" he continued to yell.

"Don't push me Beaudry. I won't hesitate to ruin her! To hurt her! To make her pay! There is only way that I'm not going to do that. And I think you know the only way to stop that" said Durant.  
Jesse released Durant quickly and the man slumped on to the floor as he tried to catch his breath. Jesse paced for a moment, his thoughts invaded by horrific images about the damage that Durant could and would do to Maxie. His only true love. Running his fingers through his hair, Jesse turned to slowly face Durant.

"Fine" he croaked out in a thick voice. "I'll do it. I'll testify against Sonny and Jason"

* * *

A/N: I love reviews! Also, I watched _A Night at Roxbury _this weeked (funny movie, go see it). And they used both the _Say Anything_ and the _Jerry Maguire_ references that I used in my chapter! I guess, that's a common thing, or was it just a freakish coincidence? Lol, just wanted to point that out. 


	17. Chapter 16: All Hell Breaks Loose

A/N: I am so sorry about how long it took me to update. I haven't even had a chance to breathe lately. And I'm not going to for a while either, so I promise to update as soon as I can, but more reviews will make me update quicker!

middiegurl08- Aww, thanks. Yeah, I'm kinda attatched to this one too. But I think _Trust_ is my favorite, just because that was really my first one (that anyone actually reviewed at least).

Spoiledtink- Yeah, Durant totally needs to die. Although, I have to admit, I'd miss him if he was gone. He's a really good bad guy (that's kind of an oximoron).

Vicki316- I thought I did a pretty good job on Durant too, lol. Thanks for the compliments.

TwoBrokenToCry- I loved your reaction, lol.

journeyghlover- I had funny images of you going into the computer screen and kicking Jesse's ass. Lol.

emmalee05- Sason definitely is too cute to go to prison. And as for Jesse, he's in _way_ over his head. I love dramatic and difficult situations!

SweetScam- Uh-oh. But yes, you should be worried. This is going to get very, very, ugly.

journeyrox- I'm so glad you love it, despite what I'm putting all my characters through.

Tania- You're obviously a Jesse fan first and then a Maxie fan, lol. You're my only reviewer who attempted to justify Jesse's actions. But you do have an excellent point!

Jen- Expect more twists. I love twists. And as for that testifying thing, his hands are kinda tied...

MelindaM- Oh, I am so sorry about your wet pants (that sounded weird. To clearify for everyone else, she didn't do _that. _She slipped and fell in a mud puddle). And I know all about that laughing thing. Especially when I'm overtired. I just start and can't stop. My sister likes to say random words when I'm like that just so that I keep laughing.

anon14- I love me some intense stuff. : ) I'm glad I was able to blow you away.

DaniBabez- That's a good point. _Because of You_ would have definitely worked well here. And, I love Kelly and I'm proud to admit it!

Silver- Yes, it'sone hysterical movie. And as for Maxie/Courtny/Carly, I love the sisterly relationships.

Tina- Glad you liked both chapters. And I'm sorry that you missed it too. But at least when you found out his secret you didn't have to wait too long to find out what was going to happen next!

Jayne- I'm glad you like it! Yes, Durant only exists to make everyone else's lives imposible. What a loser. : )

MattMarraccinilvr- That was a very firm "UPDATE" lol.

Taylor- It is all very, very sad. I agree. Keep reading to find out just what I do about it.

**

* * *

Chapter 16- ****All Hell Breaks Loose**

"Hi" said Maxie timidly as she walked into her brother's penthouse.

Sonny looked up from the papers he was looking at and sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Hey" he said softly before throwing the papers back down on the desk and leaning back in the chair.

"I…you…I don't even know what to say" she said honestly.

"About what?" he asked her sincerely.

"About everything!" she exclaimed as she sat down on the couch. "Just tell me Sonny, how badly have I screwed up everyone's lives?"

Sonny sighed and got out of the desk chair, sitting down next to Maxie on the couch instead. Without saying a word, he pulled her close to him, engulfing her in a fierce hug.

"You didn't screw up anything" said Sonny as they broke away. "I was the one who brought Jesse into our lives"

"But I was the one who fell in love with him" said Maxie as she hung her head.

"Did he know that you loved him?" asked Sonny.

"Yes" whispered Maxie, still refusing to make eye contact. "The night he exposed the truth, I told him, and then he told me, before I found out who he really was of course"

Sonny sighed again, the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Did you tell him anything about the business?" asked Sonny.

"Of course not! I don't know anything about the business"

"Than how could anything that happens be your fault?"

"I dunno. It just is!" she exclaimed as she got off the couch and began to pace the room. "He was supposed to just be my guard. He was supposed to be away from any valuable information. But instead, I pissed you off, you changed his position, and he suddenly has files and files of information, all at his disposal. Sonny, that is my fault!"

"Maxie, we can't go along trying to find someone to blame. I want you to stop accusing yourself of being some terrible person who caused this family grief! Because this is not your fault, directly or indirectly. I love you, you know that" he said. "And you also know that I was a bit of a jerk to you. But I'm not going to be a jerk anymore. And just because I'm not biting your head off and blaming everything on you, it doesn't mean that you have to do it to yourself"

"I just feel so…lost" she said as she sunk back down into the couch, her tone defeated and weary.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you were lied to by a man that you were in love with, and who claimed to be in love with you too" said Sonny.

"I'm beginning to understand this whole preoccupation with betrayal that you and Jason have" said Maxie as she finally cracked a smile.

"It's the most painful feeling in the world when the ones we love are the ones who hurt us. The ones who cause that pain" said Sonny as he hugged Maxie again, holding her tightly as she cried.

* * *

Maxie had long since cried herself to sleep in Sonny's arms and he was just staring into space, letting his thoughts consume him. He heard a soft knock on the door and he grabbed a pillow. Placing it under Maxie's head to suffice for his now missing body, he slowly got up and walked to the door. 

"They're here" said Max.

Sonny sighed for the millionth time that day and looked over at his sleeping baby sister on the couch. He walked back over to her and gently kissed her forehead. She woke up slightly, but Sonny soothed her.

"Shh, go back to sleep" he said as he brushed her hair off her face. "I just wanted to say goodbye"

"Bye" said Maxie in her basically asleep form.

"I love you" he told her.

"Love you too Sonny" said Maxie before going back to sleep.

* * *

Sonny walked out in to the hall just in time to see Jason emerge from his penthouse where he was undoubtedly saying goodbye to Ava and Courtney. Sonny was just glad that his own kids were out with his wife. They were older, and he didn't want them to witness them. He had barely made eye contact with Jason when the elevator door opened, revealing a handful of cops with Durant at the lead, a smile plastered on his face as though Christmas had come early. 

"Well, well, well. I assume you were expecting us" said Durant as he looked at Sonny and Jason.

"You know what they say about assuming" said Sonny in a cocky voice.

"Michael Corinthos Jr., Jason Morgan," said Durant, ignoring Sonny, "we have a warrant for your arrests. You are being charged with tax evasion, conspiracy, smuggling…" Durant's list continued on as both men expectantly put their hands behind their backs, allowing the officers to cuff them and lead them away, the only words either speaking were "yes" when questioned if they understood their rights.

* * *

The PCPD was buzzing. Officers were celebrating as they realized they finally nailed Sonny and Jason, reporters were outside, clamoring for information, Justus and Ric were yelling and throwing around various legal terms, and, for the icing on the cake, Durant had jumped on a desk and yelled out that he would buy the whole PCPD a steak dinner if Corinthos and Morgan were convicted. That was before he popped open a huge bottle of champagne and passed it around, telling them it was ok to drink on the job this once. Sonny and Jason sat in the interrogation room, both handcuffed to the table. They were alone for now as Justus and Ric were outside of the room, arguing with Durant. 

"This is it, isn't it?" asked Jason in a downtrodden voice.

"It just may be" said Sonny in the same voice. "That kid managed to take _us_ down"

"How can this be happening?" asked Jason and Sonny could see that he was struggling not to break down. "Courtney and I just got Ava. Our miracle baby. And now she's going to grow up without a father. How am I supposed to go on never knowing my daughter?"

Sonny just sat there, not knowing what to say himself. Justus finally came in and let them know that they had been denied bail. They were supposed to just sit in prison until the trial. Justus excused himself again to go try to battle it out again with Durant, and Sonny and Jason were once again left alone with their thoughts and regrets.

* * *

Carly pushed her way into the PCPD, ignoring the look that the officers gave her as she held tightly to Morgan's hand so that he wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Behind her, Michael was holding on to Kristina and Courtney had Ava snugly in her arms. Maxie was walking behind them like a zombie. Carly made her way up to her father and John cracked a smile when he saw her. 

"You come down here for some champagne?" he asked her with a smirk.

"I can't believe that I'm related to you" she sneered. "You're the son of the devil himself"

"No, Sonny and Jason are the sons of the devil himself. I am the man bringing them down; protecting the innocent"

"No, you're an asshole" said Carly. "Let us in, we want to see them" she ordered.

"Carly, you don't give the orders around here" said Durant.

Courtney sighed and ignored Durant as she walked past him and opened the door to the interrogation room.

"Good call" said Carly as she followed her into the room, ignoring her father's protests.

"You coming Aunt Maxie?" asked Michael as he saw her hang back.

"I'll be there in a second" she told him as her attention was elsewhere.

Michael just shrugged before walking into the room, eager to see his father and uncle.

* * *

"Great job Beaudry. You're a hero around here now" said the cop as he shook Jesse's hand, a big smile on his face before he walked off. 

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and sensing another congratulations from another officer that he didn't really want, he slowly turned around. But instead of a handshake, he got slapped. Clutching his cheek, he turned to look at who slapped him.

"Alright, I deserved that" said Jesse to Maxie.

"Yeah, you did!" she yelled, the anger apparent in her eyes. "I thought you loved me! How could you do this to me?"

"I do love you. That's why I did this. Please believe me" he told her.

"You're not making any sense! What, you have another big secret you're not telling me?" she asked him.

"Maybe. Can we talk privately?" he asked her softly, looking over at Durant, glad to see that he was fully invested in yelling at an officer to get Courtney, Carly, and the kids out of the interrogation room.

"No, we can't" she snapped at him. "I never want to talk to you again. I just wanted to let you know that you are the biggest asshole ever, and you deserve to rot in hell. I slept with you; I told you I loved you! And you just used me. I really hope it was all worth it for this extra praise Jesse. Because I never took you for a cold hearted bastard before. But I guess that is all you are; an empty, unfeeling jerk. I can't believe I ever told you I loved you. Because I don't Jesse. I hate you more than I have ever hated anyone before, and I hope that I never have to see you again" she told him as she walked away, knowing that what she said hurt him.

It did hurt him, and he felt his chest constrict painfully as she told him that she hated him, and that she regretted loving him. He wanted to run after her and take her in his arms and explain to her that he was doing it for her own safety, but he couldn't. He hated that even now he had to keep secrets from her, even when everything was supposed to be out in the open.

"Please don't hate me Maxie" he whispered in a broken hearted voice. "I love you"

* * *

Jason sat in the interrogation room with Ava on his lap, and he held her tightly to him with his free hand. His head was tilted so that it was resting on Courtney's shoulder as she sat in the chair next to him, one arm around his neck, her fingers threaded through the hair on his nape, and the other holding his hand that was bound to the table. Sonny had Morgan on his lap, although his youngest child was far too big to be sitting on his father's lap anymore. Morgan had his arms wrapped around Sonny's neck, and he appeared to be refusing to let go. Kristina was holding his hand, and Michael was standing stoically behind him as he tried to remain brave. Carly was sitting next to him just as Courtney was to Jason, but she could only take his chained hand as the kids were holding on to him. 

"How long do you think you're going to be in prison for?" asked Michael coldly.

"Michael!" scolded Carly. "Dad and Uncle Jason are not going to prison"

"Be realistic Mom" Michael sneered as he walked towards the door of the interrogation room, pausing with his hand on the doorknob.

"Thanks for letting me down" he said as he looked right into Jason's eyes before meeting his father's.

He pulled the door open and was about to flee the room when he ran straight into Maxie. He looked at her for a second before running from the room.

"What happened?" asked Maxie confusedly.

"Michael's not taking this too well" said Courtney softly as she tried to get Jason to look up.

Michael's words had cut him deep, and he was looking at the ground in an ashamed way. Courtney kissed his cheek, and his neck, and everywhere else she could as she tried to get him to look at her. It was Ava who finally got him to look up as she grabbed at one of his fingers on the hand that was holding her. Her tiny fist wrapped around his finger as she tried to pull, and Jason couldn't help but think about how he had promised to take care of Michael when he was just this age.

"He'll be fine" said Sonny. "He just needs a moment to come to terms with everything"

"You should get going" said Jason to Courtney out of the blue.

"What? Why? We just got here" she told him.

"Ava is too young. She shouldn't be in this place. It's too loud and there are too many germs. She can get sick"

"Jason, we're not leaving you" said Courtney.

"Go, please. I need to know that my family's safe"

"Alright" said Courtney sadly as she bent down to kiss him goodbye.

Jason planted a kiss on Ava's head before reluctantly handing his baby girl back to his wife.

"You should take the kids home too" Sonny told Carly.

Sensing that there was no arguing with him, Carly gathered up Morgan and Kristina as they all said goodbye, the three of them kissing Jason goodbye as well as Courtney and Ava said their goodbyes to Sonny.

"I'll send Michael in to say goodbye" said Carly as they all walked out.

"You should go too" Sonny told Maxie who was sitting quietly.

"This is all my fault, so I'm not leaving" she told them.

"Maxie, we talked about this, you can't blame yourself" said Sonny.

"Maxie, we both love you. You're our little sister. And we know that you would never do anything to hurt us" said Jason.

"Yeah, but what if I hurt you unintentionally" said Maxie sadly.

"Come here" said Jason as he held out his arm for her.

She walked over to him and gave him a big hug as she started to cry. He tried his best to soothe her and she finally got up and walked over to Sonny and hugged him as well. She was hugging Sonny when Michael finally walked in. Jason felt bad when he saw that Michael's face looked like he had been crying. Maxie stopped her own tears and tried to collect herself for Michael's sake. Michael swallowed hard before speaking.

"I'm sorry for what is said" he said sincerely. "You two never let me down. I was just angry, and I wanted to hurt you" he explained.

"We know. And it's ok. We may have deserved it. We both love you" said Sonny and Michael went over to his father and hugged him.

He then went over to Jason and hugged him too before saying goodbye. He took Maxie's hand, and after another couple of goodbye hugs and kisses, the two walked out of the room. Maxie knew that Sonny and Jason could handle themselves, and that her family needed her at home right now.

* * *

As they waited for Maxie and Michael, Carly and Courtney spotted Jesse sitting there, going over some paper work. 

Carly's features hardened as she walked over to him purposefully.

"You smug little bastard" she yelled as she saw him. "Can you really just rip apart a family and then sleep at night! Especially when it's the family of the woman you claim to love?"

"I do love Maxie!" he cried as he stood up.

"You have a hell of a way of showing it" scoffed Courtney as she joined Carly. "You really hurt my little sister, and that doesn't sit well with me" growled Courtney.

"And you hurt the rest of us too. Sonny has kids. Kids you've come to know. And you just didn't even care about hurting them, did you?" asked Carly.

"Jason has a baby too. Here, look at her" said Courtney as she thrust Ava into Jesse's face. "Take a good look at this innocent baby. When you're up on the stand testifying, keep in mind that you're taking away this baby's father!" she yelled.

"She looks like Maxie" whispered Jesse as he looked down.

"Yeah, she does" sneered Courtney.

Maxie and Michael emerged at that moment, and Courtney and Carly each shot one more dirty look at Jesse before walking away and leaving the PCPD, ready to deal with whatever life was preparing to throw at them right now.

* * *

A/N: You all know what I need to update. 15 reviews! Come on, I know you can handle it. 


	18. Chapter 17: Decisions

A/N: Hello all! As I'm sure you know, we are not allowed to give out "review replies" on our stories anymore. However, I feel that it is necessary for my stories because I often give out important information. If anyone has a problem with this, please email me at Cookiecrazyy85 at yahoo. Don't report me and have my account frozen/ the story taken down. That's just mean, and rude, and annoying beyond belief.

MelindaM- you never, ever, cross Maxie. That's what I love about her. She's so strong willed, and doesn't just crumble, but she's also emotional and sweet. She's my favorite female GH character without a doubt.

emmalee05- I know, I almost feel bad for torturing my characters so much. But, not bad enough to stop, lol.

xocatielizxo- I'm glad you liked it so much!

middiegurl08- Congratulations on the… football maybe? I don't know. I just don't know sports. So, anyway, congratulations. And I'm glad the chapter made the list!

Lili- I'm glad you loved it, as usual. But I'm all confused with what you want me to edit. Email me and lemme know!

Spoiledtink- Well, I didn't wait until 2006 to update. But I don't think this story will be completed by then! I'm on the last two chapters with writing it, but it's still gonna take a while to post.

Tania- I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry, everything will get sorted out soon…hopefully.

SweetScam- That's what happens when stubborn meets overprotective, lol.

Brittany- Glad you liked it!

Samantha- As a manipulative teenager myself, I was able to write Michael with great ease. We can say some pretty nasty things when we're upset and emotional, trust me, I know.

anon14- I love being fabulous! Thanks!

Arianna- Oh no, I hate it when I'm responsible for people's sanity. It's an awful lot of pressure, lol. But I'm glad you like my story that much.

Journeylover062- Congratulations on finishing school! Lucky, lol. I'm glad I was able to surprise you, and I'm even gladder that you've been able to get back to reading fanfiction.

Jen- I love the family moments too. Old GH used to have good moments, but lately, the term "family" has just been forgotten on that show. I mean, when was the last time we got a true, really good Quartermaine moment? We didn't even get a Quartermaine thanksgiving!

Vicki316- Ah yes, _My Humps_. Can there be a more romantic and beautifully written song? (If you couldn't tell, not a big fan of it). Bon Jovi's a different story though!

Silver- I'm glad that all my readers support girl power (and not in the Spice Girl sense) and are happy that Maxie slapped Jesse. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17- Decisions**

"You sure you don't need any help with Ava?" asked Maxie as she started down the stairs.

"I think I've got it under control. If she would just stop squirming" said Courtney as she put on her cutesy voice at the end as she looked at Ava.

"How do I look?" asked Maxie.

Courtney looked up from the diaper she was trying to secure on her daughter and smiled.

"Perfect. You look like the prefect little sister" said Courtney.

"Well thank you, so do you. And the perfect wife. You sure about bringing Ava to court?" asked Maxie.

"She won't know what's going on anyway. And we might get some jury sympathy. Besides, Jason misses her" said Courtney.

"I can't believe it's been two weeks since they were arrested. They shouldn't have had to sit in prison for two weeks" said Maxie as her voice became emotional.

"I know" said Courtney empathetically as she felt the same way as Maxie. "Who knows, maybe they'll get off" said Courtney halfheartedly.

"With Jesse testifying, they're going to be in prison for the rest of time" said Maxie bitterly as she walked away, unable to face her sister anymore.

* * *

Courtney, Maxie, Ava, Carly and Michael arrived in court, ready to support their family. Michael had insisted on coming, and Carly and Sonny had decided that he was old enough to attend. Mike was there, waiting for them. He smiled when he saw his grandchildren, daughters, and daughter-in-law. After the obligatory hello kisses, Mike took Ava from Courtney's arms. 

"Hey Avey" he said, calling her by the name he always did.

Ava smiled and baby-hugged her grandfather.

"How are you all holding up?" asked Mike in a serious tone.

"As good as can be expected" answered Courtney.

"Which means not good at all" interpreted Mike.

"Exactly" said Maxie.

"This is all so terrible. I just can't believe that things got this out of control" said Mike.

"Me too" said Carly as she rested one hand on Michael's shoulder.

The doors leading from the holding cells opened up and Sonny and Jason were led in, both in suits and handcuffs.

"Why don't you take this little one? I'm sure she wants to see her daddy" instructed Mike as he passed Ava back to Courtney.

They went over to see Jason and Sonny, but Maxie hung back with her father, sensing that they needed some time. Maxie let out a little sigh and Mike engulfed her in a hug.

"I know that this all so hard" said Mike.

"Yeah, it is" agreed Maxie. "I just can't believe that he would do this to me. I can't believe that he would hurt my family like he did. I really believed that Jesse loved me"

"And how 'bout now, you don't believe that he loves you?" asked Mike.

"No, I don't. If he loves me like he says he does, then he wouldn't be trying to destroy me. He wouldn't be hurting me like he is now. He never loved me. That much is obvious"

"Not necessarily" said Mike. "I saw the way that he looked at you. I saw the love that he felt for you"

"You must have just been misinterpreting something as silly as a look" said Maxie softly.

"Or, I'm right, and you just don't want to admit it because you're angry"

"I can't believe you're defending the guy who is trying to send your son and son-in-law to prison!"

"I'm not defending him. I'm defending your heart" said Mike.

"How?" asked Maxie.

"I just feel like there is some good reason that Jesse is doing this. I feel like he doesn't want to hurt you"

"Dad, I don't even know up from down any more, let alone the reasoning behind anything that Jesse Beaudry does"

* * *

"You know what you have to do Beaudry, right? We're clear?" asked Durant. 

"Yeah, I know" said Jesse sadly as he looked out the window of the courthouse.

"You're doing the world a great justice. You are helping to put away two members of the scum of the earth. You're a good man Beaudry" said Durant with a pat to the shoulder.

"No, actually, I'm the scum of the planet. I'm the one ripping out hearts and stomping them into the ground"

"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse. You speak figuratively. But I speak literally when I tell you that you're stopping her heart from being ripped out" said Durant lethally.

"Your job is supposed to be making this town safe. Not being the one causing it to be so dangerous" said Jesse.

"Maybe so. But at least I'm not sleeping around with some slutty mob princess" goaded Durant.

Jesse's hands were wrapped around Durant's neck in a second. He pushed him against the wall and held him there so that he was gasping for breath.

"I see we're back in the same position" said Durant as he gasped for air.

"Look, I'm doing your bidding. But that doesn't give you the right to talk about Maxie that way. Ever. Do you understand me?" growled Jesse as he pressed Durant into the wall with more force.

"I understand. Now let me down you little prick" gasped Durant and Jesse released him.  
John crumbled to the floor and grabbed at his neck, glaring back up at Jesse. "You have a mob temper. Maybe you worked out better at that cover job than you're willing to admit"

"Go to hell Durant" said Jesse as he stalked off.

* * *

Desperate for a breath of fresh air, Jesse stepped out into the courtyard of the courthouse. It was small, but there was a grassy patch and a tree or two. Plus, there was no media and no Durant. 

"Maxie" he breathed softly as he saw her standing there.

"I didn't realize you'd be out here. I should go" said Maxie as she turned and saw him, pushing her way past him as she walked away.

"No, wait" Jesse called out as he grabbed her gently by the arm.

"What the hell do you want from me now?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to apologize" he said.

"I don't think that's gonna cut it" said Maxie crossly as she folded her arms over her chest.

"I never meant to hurt you" he told her.

"But you did" said Maxie. "And you know what, I'm done playing clean. I'm going to protect my family. So I'm telling you this now, testify against my brothers and I will let everyone know your little secret"

"What secret?" he asked her, thinking that she was talking about the reason for his testifying.

"I know that you're working with Lorenzo Alcazar" she said as she got right up in his face.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"I saw you, the day Courtney went into labor. You were talking in the park"

"Maxie, I am not working with Lorenzo Alcazar"

"Than explain what I saw!" she demanded.

"I was apologizing" he answered truthfully.

"What?" she questioned, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I was apologizing for punching Diego. I ran into the man and when I see an opportunity, I take it. I didn't want him retaliating against your brothers for what I did. Something that was completely unrelated. Do you believe me?" he asked her as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Yes" she said softly, knowing that he was telling the truth. "Thank you for that I guess. God, I don't know what I'm going to do without my brothers" she admitted as she began to cry. "They mean the world to me. And now you're sending them away" she said as she looked at Jesse. "They protect me, and they love me, and they always make everything better. I feel safe with them, and loved. My mother, she was a piece of work. And my sister moved here to get away from her and find our dad. And she married this jerk on the way"

"AJ Quartermaine" said Jesse.

"You know him?" she asked.

"I've seen him around" answered Jesse.

"Anyway, Jason saved her from him after he did some crazy things to her. And her relationship with Sonny wasn't that great yet, but neither was mine. So once she was with Jason, she worked on her relationship with Sonny once he accepted them together. And with Jason's help, she came to Atlantic City and got me. She got guardianship over me with Jason and Sonny's help. She got me through high school, and now I'm on to college. Without Sonny and Jason, I would have been a waitress in a casino, living with my crazy mother. They made my dreams come true" said Maxie as she talked, forgetting that Jesse was even there.

"They mean everything to you, don't they" said Jesse softly as he swallowed.

"Everything" she said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the warm summer air to wash over her. "I can't even think about losing them" she told him. "Please, please don't do this" she said as she turned around to face him, the pleading expression invading her features. "You don't have to testify against them. They don't deserve to go to prison. They'll die in prison. Sonny, he's claustrophobic. His stepfather used to beat him and lock him in a closet. Ever since he was a child, he couldn't stand small spaces. And that's what a prison cell is. And as for Jason, his freedom is everything to him. If he doesn't get to be free, he can't breathe. Plus, they both have kids. Jason just got his daughter, Ava…"

"Yeah, I know. I've seen her. She looks like you" said Jesse with a smile as he thought back on to that baby.

"My dad says that too" said Maxie. "I grew up without a father. And it was the worst feeling in the world. I hated watching the other girls go to father-daughter dances, and get flowers from their daddies at dance recitals, and all the other things. I just don't want Ava to go through the same thing as me. I want her to be happy" said Maxie.

"Maxie, I'm sorry" said Jesse as he looked down at his feet, the guilt and pain unbearable.

"I loved you Jesse. And maybe a part of me still does" she said truthfully. "And that part of me always will. But I won't ever be able to look at you again, knowing you're the one who destroyed my life, and the lives of the people that I love most. If you testify, you won't even be a shadow of the man that I fell in love with. The man who opened up to me about his brother. The man who helped me baby-sit. The only man that I have ever loved" admitted Maxie in a choked up voice. "You won't be that guy, and I can't stand to think of that ever happening. I'll think of you every night, and I'll think of how much I miss the man that I love" said Maxie as she walked away.

Jesse watched her retreating form as he wiped away his tears. He had a decision to make, and a big one at that. How could he decide between Maxie's life and her happiness? How could he pick this one?

* * *

The trial began after much waiting. It was a lot of boring financial stuff. Going over records, hearing testimonies from different people. The basic boring legalities that were putting Maxie to sleep. She thought back to her conversation with Jesse in the courtyard. He wasn't in the courtroom now. As a witness, he was in a separate room where he couldn't hear any of the testimonies in case they biased him. Little did she know, Jesse was pacing that room, reliving his conversations with both Maxie and Durant. Trying to make the biggest decision of his life. 

Maxie looked over at Ava in Courtney's lap. She really did look like her. And like Courtney as well. And Jason. But then again, Maxie herself looked like Courtney. Maxie remembered all of the events her father missed, just as she described it to Jesse. She just prayed that Ava wasn't put in the same position. Maxie was snapped from her reverie by John Durant's booming voice.

"The prosecution calls Detective Jesse Beaudry to the stand"

* * *

A/N: I'm crossing my fingers that I can get away with this. I hate getting in trouble, I'm a goody-goody, what can I say? This is my own act of rebellion in my life, basically ever. 

Also, remember, 15 reviews for an update!


	19. Chapter 18: The Testimony

A/N: So, I have officially finished the writing process for this story. All that's left is a little editing! It's gonna be 25 chapters all together, so look out for the rest of this. But don't worry, by the time I post, we still have a lot of time until the end.

And thanks everyone for not reporting me!

AnAngelofAStar- I'm glad you were able to catch up and I'm so glad that you like it!

middiegurl08- I'm just so wild. It's crazy. Me and my insane thanks, lol. I totally agree, don't restrict us. Isn't fanfiction about creativity anyway? Don't give us limits!

Vicki316- Good luck on your reading. Sure, it's a little late, but it's here. I know all about procrastinating. For example, right now, I should be writing an AP social essay. However… I don't wannnnnaaaa. So I'm not. Shhhh, don't tell anyone.

anon14- I love me some cliffhangers. And I also love me a voice of reason. It's completely necessary in every story.

emmalee05- You know me when it comes to family bonding. And yes, since GH isn't taking the time to develop Maxie and Jesse, I'm doing it myself. They've got more depth than trying to solve crimes. They've got romance!

MattMarraccinilvr- Sorry, didn't mean to leave you hanging for so long. Don't hate me!

Spoiledtink- Tough decisions always make for interesting writing. I'm glad you like it!

Jen- Oh no, don't die. Dying is really not good. 'Cause then you don't get to find out what happens to Jesse and Maxie! But I'm glad you like it that much.

Dana- Here's your update!

Tania- I'm glad you like the sweet, tender moments. Thanks for reviewing!

MelindaM- I agree. Corbin is an amazing actor, but his character is just an asshole. But I'm sure it's more fun to play the bad guy anyway.

Kate- I'm glad you like my story so much! Keep reading and reviewing!

Silver- I love that you loved the sweet conversation between Maxie and Jesse. I think it was totally necessary to have sweetness thrown in.

hcky11- Welcome to the site and to my story! I'm glad you liked it so much and thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you liked how I wrote the characters.

journeyghlover- I can't believe you wanna shoot Jesse! Lol, I know what you meant. I was just kidding. But you sure seem eager to sacrifice Jesse. Hmmm, ; )

Rivercity-Chic- I do like your idea, don't worry. But, I do have my plans too. And besides, I already had the whole thing written out. But I love to hear people's ideas, so thanks for sharing!

Nell- Aww, that's ok. I'm just glad you were able to catch up with it. I'm glad you've like the last few!

Tina- Yes, I do love to lay on the angst, lol. I'm glad you liked it!

* * *

**Chapter 18- The Testimony**

"Detective Beaudry, you accepted an undercover assignment sanctioned by the PCPD to infiltrate Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan's organization, is this correct?" asked Durant.

"Yes" said Jesse as he stared straight ahead, unable to look Maxie or anyone else in her family in the eye.

"And during this time, you witness these crimes being committed, didn't you?" asked Durant.

Jesse didn't answer, but he instead looked down at his feet.

"Be more specific" he said in a quiet voice as he finally looked up.

"Alright" said Durant testily. "Were Sonny and Jason smuggling products into Port Charles? Did they conspire against various organizations, including the PCPD itself? Did they order the beating of certain men including…"

As Durant rambled on, Jesse looked up into Maxie's eyes for the first time. Her words from their fight echoed in his head.

"So, did they?" bellowed Durant.

Jesse's head shot up and he stuck his chin out defiantly.

"I plead the fifth" he said in a stern and in command voice as he looked straight into Maxie's eyes.

He saw them immediately light up as she broke out into a wide grin.

"Thank you" she mouthed at him. "Thank you so much"

"Detective Beaudry, I think you are misunderstanding this situation. If you plead the fifth and refuse to testify, you will be obstructing justice!" cried Durant angrily as he slammed his fist down on the prosecution's table.

"No DA Durant, I understand everything" he said as his voice grew even clearer.

"Arrest this man" said Durant as he pointed at Jesse.

The bailiffs rushed towards him and immediately grabbed Jesse. They began to read him his rights as they put him in handcuffs. The courtroom was buzzing as Maxie stood up and her eyes met Jesse's.

"Do something!" she cried to Justus.

"There's nothing we can do" he said as Ric shook his head in agreement.

"Wait! Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan! You need to protect Maxie!" cried Jesse as he was dragged away. "You have to! She's not safe!" he cried out as he was finally led out of sight.

"What the hell just happened here?" asked Sonny in disbelief.

"Love" whispered Maxie behind him.

"Your sisters have magical powers Sonny. How many times have I had to tell you that? They are extremely manipulative. But in a good way of course" explained Jason next to him.

"Order in the court!" cried the judge as she banged her gavel. "Order" she said in a disgruntled voice. "Mr. Durant, no more shows" she ordered. "Now please call your next witness"

"I…I don't have one" said Durant.

The judge rolled her eyes and glared at him as though he was wasting his time. The few witnesses that he had put on the stand before Beaudry were ineffectual and hadn't provided any actual evidence.

"This suit is dropped. Lack of evidence" said the judge as she got up and left the room.

The bailiffs immediately uncuffed Sonny and Jason who eagerly ran to their families and embraced them. Jason held Ava and Courtney close to him as Sonny hugged Carly and Michael.

"Come here kid" said Sonny as he held out his arms to Maxie.

"I'm so glad you were released" said Maxie as she hugged him tightly.

"But you're worried about Jesse" said Sonny with a half smile.

"Am I that obvious?" asked Maxie sadly.

"It's obvious that you love him, and that he loves too. He took a risk by refusing to testify today"

"He can't go to jail" said Maxie sadly.

"We wont let him, don't worry. He proved to be more loyal than some of our men even" said Sonny with a smile.

"Is this your way of giving us your blessing?" asked Maxie.

"Maybe" said Sonny with a smirk, showing off his dimples. "But if anyone asks, I didn't say that" he said as he walked over to Courtney and Ava.

"Of course you didn't" mumbled Maxie as she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"You did good sis" said Jason as he hugged her.

"We talked about that. Don't call me 'sis'" demanded Maxie. "And wait a second, what do you mean I did good?"

"Come on Maxie. You talked him into not testifying, it's obvious" said Jason.

"He believed in our love" said Maxie stubbornly.

"He must really love you" said Jason, "to prove himself to you like that"

"Hey, what do you think he meant when he said Maxie wasn't safe?" asked Sonny as he came up to Maxie and Jason.

"I don't know. And there is only one way to find out" said Jason.

* * *

John Durant was on a rampage and the entire PCPD was shaking in its shoes. No one wanted to risk having his wrath come down on them. Everyone knew that Jesse was going to pay. The man formerly hailed as a hero and savior was booted off of his pedestal and was going to suffer the consequences at John Durant's hand. That didn't stop Justus and Ric from insisting that they represent Jesse. They were battling it out with Durant, hell-bent on getting Jesse's charges dropped. But Durant had the stronger hand, and it was obvious that the charges were going to stick, and they were going to court. 

"Justus, can we have a minute in here?" asked Sonny as he and Jason walked into the interrogation room where Jesse sat handcuffed to a table.

"Ah, sure" said Justus as he got up.

"Wait outside with Maxie, ok?" asked Sonny quietly.

"No problem" said Justus as he went out to greet the girl who he considered a cousin.

Sonny and Jason sat down in the two chairs that were on the side of the table closest to the door.

"That's supposed to be my side of the table" said Jesse dryly as he pulled on the chains that bound him to the steel table.

"Yeah, and you can't even count the number of times I was in that position" chimed in Jason.

"Or me" said Sonny bitterly.

"Why'd you do it?" asked Jason. "Why'd you refuse to testify?"

"I couldn't do that to Maxie. She told me how much you two mean to her, and I couldn't rip her heart out anymore than I already did"

"You really hurt her" said Jason almost menacingly.

"I know" said Jesse ashamedly as he looked down.

"But that's not to say I didn't have a hand in that either" said Sonny. "You saved us out there. You're a cop, and you had the chance to put us away for life, no chance of parole"

"I guess the benefits of this scenario outweighed the risks" said Jesse as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You mean Maxie" said Jason with a smirk.

"I know that you two are never going to approve, but I love Maxie. And she loved me at one point" said Jesse.

"And she still does" said Sonny.

"I just need to talk to her" pleaded Jesse.

"You're in luck, she's right outside" said Jason as he and Sonny got up.

"Cooperate with my legal team" warned Sonny as he and Jason walked out. Sonny quickly popped his head back in and with a quick and reluctant "ah, thanks" he was out of there again.

The next person to walk into the room was Jesse's blonde angel herself.

"Maxie" he said breathlessly as he stood up.

"Shhh" she said as she raised one finger to her lips.

She walked around the table and walked over to her. He stared into her eyes for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. Before he had a chance to get a word out, Maxie grabbed the back of his head and the back of his neck and pulled him down into a passionate, hungry kiss, filled with longing and true feelings.

"You're an idiot for getting yourself thrown in jail" she said as she kissed him again. "But you saved my life" she said as once again their mouths met. "I don't know if I can ever thank you enough. If my brothers were sent to prison, I would have died" she told him.

"Yeah, and there's still a chance you might" said Jesse seriously as he pulled away from her but kept a firm grip on her hand with his unchained one.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Jesse sat down in the chair and Maxie followed suit, sitting down on his lap.

"I didn't want to testify against your brothers from the start. But John Durant blackmailed me. He promised to make my life a living hell and said that he would throw me in prison. I didn't care though. But then he threatened you. He said he was going to destroy you, and he was going to kill you"

"John Durant doesn't scare me" said Maxie as she went to kiss him again, but Jesse pulled back once more.

"Well he should!" he demanded. "The guy has power and he's ruthless. That's a very bad combination"

"My brothers will protect me" said Maxie. "I promise to let them know exactly what's going on"

"Maxie, you have to. I can't let anything happen to you. I love you with all my heart" he told her.

"I love you too" she said as she kissed him again.

"So, what does this mean? Can you forgive me for lying to you? For deceiving you like I did?"

"I'm not going to lie to you and say it didn't change the way I look at you. It made me angry and bitter. But as pissed off as I was, you redeemed yourself in court today. But yes, I did feel used" she admitted.

"I would never do that to you Maxie" he said, desperation in his eyes. "I didn't mean to fall in love with you. It just happened. And I tried to control myself and I tried to hold back. But you made it so hard" he told her with a smile. "And when it came down to my job and you, I had to choose my job. I was scared. John Durant is crazy. I knew that he would never let me see the light of day again. He would sack me with a desk job and just send in a more ruthless cop if Sonny fired me. And I didn't want to leave you with someone like that. And I knew he would find a way to hurt both you and your family"

"Thank you for being my knight in shining armor. You always have been noble" she told him with a smile.

"I try" he said with a big smile as the two kissed again.

"So what happens now?" she asked him.

"There's gonna be a bail hearing, but my request will most likely be denied. So, I get the pleasure of sitting in the Port Charles Prison until my court date, whenever that may be"

"And the Port Charles Prison means you'll be under the watchful eye of John Durant" sighed Maxie.

"Exactly" said Jesse sadly.

"My poor baby" said Maxie as she wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck and hugged him tightly as she planted kisses on his neck. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"That's pretty good" he told her as he closed his eyes and felt her lips on his skin.

Maxie ran her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck as she hugged him close before continuing her barrage of kisses.

"Maxie, I'm sorry, but Jesse needs to be processed now" said Ric as he peeked his head into the door.

"Alright, I'll try to come by and see you either later or tomorrow, ok?" she asked him.

"Whenever you get a chance" he told her as he kissed her again. "I love you"

"I love you too" said Maxie as she got off Jesse's lap and left the interrogation room.

As she entered the PCPD's main room, she shot a glare at Durant.

"We need to talk" she whispered to Sonny and Jason.

Sonny took Maxie by the hand and she and Jason led her outside so that they were standing on the steps of the station.

"What is it?" asked Sonny.

"Jesse didn't want to testify from the start. He was coerced into it" explained Maxie.

"How? Did Durant threaten him with prison, or firing him?" asked Jason.

"In the beginning. But when that was ineffectual, he threatened to have me killed" said Maxie in a firm voice.

Sonny and Jason exchanged a look before they both took Maxie by the hands and led her away from the PCPD as fast as they could.

* * *

A/N: I know, Jesse not testifying was one of my more predictable cliffhangers. But come on, if he did testify, that would be the end, and a very crappy ending at that. So remember, leave me reviews to find out how I get Jesse off the hook. 


	20. Chapter 19: Confessions

A/N: Goodmorning! (Does it really matter if it's 4 pm?) Soooo, here's an update for you all. This may very well be the last one of the year! Isn't that kinda sad? But who knows, I may sneak another one in there. We'll see. So I do have another Jexie idea that I may possibly write, but it all depends on how much time I have. As of now, I haven't done anything with it. Also, I don't know if I ever said this, but Lucas isn't gay in this story. I have no problem with him being gay on the show, it just doesn't fit in with my ideas for this.

emmalee05- Well, almost the whole family is back together. They just need to get Jesse back!

journeyghlover- They would say something to Durant but they don't want him to do something to Jesse, and they can't very well murder the DA. They have to be stealth about it : )

AnAngelofAStar- As if any of us ever doubted the love :rolls eyes: lol. They are just about the cutest couple on daytime.

SweetScam- Aww, I'm glad you like my other story too. I hope you saw the note about it being on a temporary hiatus. Thanks for reviewing!

Spoiledtink- Thank you! Yes, things are certainly getting more complicated.

anon14- I hope you did well on your test. And I am very glad that you liked that conversation.

Vicki316- Technically, Jesse did have info on the inner workings of the business. Although he is being blackmailed, he did commit a crime too. And sorry that I haven't read your new story. The only reason is that I'm a NEM fan and Soily bothers me. But to each his (or her) own, and I am sure that it is fantabulous.

Tina- He would do anything to get them. But of course, true love won out.

middiegurl08- sorry about all the suspense Jess. And about the long time between updates. See, this story's nearing the end and I am just not ready to let it go. That's the reason that it's taking me so long to post.

Tania- I'm glad you like how I made them both. It's good to know that my characters are loved. : )

Journeylover062- That's ok, we all miss updates every now and then. I hope you see this one!

Nadgirl- I'm glad you like my story so much. Keep reading and reviewing!

MelindaM- What can I say, I'm just that freaking cute, lol. Or at least my words are, lol. And you're right, Hallelujah is a great word. The world as a whole should use it more often.

Jen- Sonny has his soft side too. I am so glad that you like the story.

Silver- It's been a long time since I gave you some Jexie loving as opposed to Jexie fighting. I figured it was time.

baby bri12- I'm so glad you like it.

hcky11- I'm glad you like my characters. If you ask me, you can have an amazing plot but poorly developed characters, and then your story will absolutely suck, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Lili- Don't worry about it. And don't feel horrible. You don't have the easiest situation when it comes to reviewing. Lemme know if you post a new chapter of your Jexie story and I'll edit. I'm still thinking on Unbroken. I'll get back to you.

* * *

**Chapter 19- Confessions**

Jesse had been denied bail, just as predicted. And so, he was forced to face his fate. He had to sit in prison and wait a month for his trial. Of course, Sonny, Jason, Justus and Ric were working over time to get him out. They planned to kick John Durant's ass in court. But things weren't looking up. The problem was, Jesse _was_ guilty. And unlike a murder trial, they were unable to just pin the crime on someone else. Sonny knew that he and the rest of them were going to have to find some way to stop Jesse from rotting in jail. Sonny had a new respect for Jesse, as did Jason, and both men vowed to help him out. They also vowed to protect Maxie. She had a whole brigade of guards on her at all times, and she never once tried to ditch them. She wouldn't do that to Jesse, who she knew was sitting in his cell worrying about her all the time. So Maxie dealt with the guards and tried to avoid running into Durant at all costs.

However, Maxie couldn't avoid running into all the people that she didn't want to see, as she learned one day in the park. She and Georgie had agreed to meet up there before they went shopping. As Maxie and her four body guards just waited, she was approached by Diego. Max immediately stood up and blocked Diego's path.

"It's ok Max, really" said Maxie as she stood up to greet Diego.

"Are you ok Maxie?" asked Diego as he ran towards her and tried to hug her, but Maxie pulled out of his arms.

"I'm fine Diego"

"I haven't seen you in weeks. Not since my party at least. I was worried about you baby" said Diego as he tried to move closer to her again.

"Diego, for the last time, that kiss meant nothing. I was drunk. So don't call me baby. And when someone ignores your phone calls, that means they don't want to talk to you, not track them down"

"Maxie, we were both there for that kiss. Alright! So can you honestly tell me that you felt nothing!" he yelled.

"I felt nothing!" she yelled back. "I'm sorry" she added quietly when she saw the sad look on his face. "Look Diego, you're a great guy. I'm sure you'll find some girl who's in to you. What about Brook Lynn?"

"Brook Lynn has nothing on you" said Diego.

"Well, I am sorry that you feel that way, because I love Jesse, and I'm with him"

"Jesse is an asshole. He almost got your brothers sent to prison! He lied to you! He was an undercover cop for god sake! We both know how dangerous cops are!"

"Jesse stopped my brothers from being sent to prison! He stood up for them by refusing to testify. And he's in jail now because of it. So don't you dare come here and start preaching to me about how Jesse is hurting me! And don't you ever call him an asshole again. Because he's not the jerk Diego! You are!" she yelled, not even caring about sparing Diego's feelings anymore.

"Oh really Maxie?" asked Diego. "If I was your boyfriend, I would never pick my job over you. I would never lie to you, or deceive you, or purposely hurt you in anyway"

"Well Diego, you're not my boyfriend" stated Maxie in a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"I'd like to be" he told her sincerely. "Maxie, I am head over heels in love with you!" he confessed.

Maxie's jaw dropped open and the guards exchanged bemused glances.

"Diego, you don't love me" Maxie told him.

"I do! I love you Maxie Matthews!" he confessed as he dropped to his knees and hugged her legs.

The guards couldn't take it anymore as they all broke out into silent laughter.

"Ah, Diego. You can get off of me now" she told him.

When he did nothing, the guards continued to laugh.

"A little help here" Maxie mouthed at them.

"I think you're doing great handling it yourself" mouthed Max back, giving her two thumbs up.

Maxie shot him the middle finger in return and tried to pry Diego off of her.

"Alright, Diego, you need to get a hold of yourself. Pull it together!" Maxie ordered and Diego finally pulled away from her to look into her eyes. "Get up. Please?" she asked.

Diego did as she said and got off the ground, seizing her by the waist and pulling her close to him.

"Does this mean you love me too?" asked Diego.

"Are you delusional?" Maxie asked in disbelief. "Diego, it's not going to happen. I love Jesse. Please get that fact through your thick skull. Cause this little dance you seem to be doing is getting kinda old"

"Maxie, I…"

"Don't even say it" warned Maxie. "Diego, it is time to move on with your life. It's time to get one! So please, stop chasing after me. I am in a committed relationship" Maxie informed him.

"With a man who's going to prison!"

"Jesse is not going to prison. End of story" said Maxie.

"I'm not giving up on you Maxie" said Diego as he turned to reluctantly walk away.

"Please, just forget about me" Maxie told him in a frustrated tone.

"I love you!" he called after her as he tried to run back to her, but Max seized him.

"Yeah, alright. This is getting old already" said Max as he dragged him away.

Maxie's eyes narrowed at the other guards.

"I don't think Sonny and Jason are going to be happy to hear that I was attacked, and by an Alcazar none the less, and none of you tried to run interference" she joked.

"Sorry Maxie, we were laughing too hard" said Jeff.

"I almost feel bad for him" said Maxie but as she exchanged glances with the guards she changed her mind.

"Nah" they all said as they started laughing again.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. You don't mind that Dillon comes too, do you? It was the only time we could see each other with Mac playing police commissioner at home and at work" said Georgie as she came over to Maxie.

"It's not a problem. At least you're not grounded anymore" said Maxie distractedly.

"What's wrong?" asked Dillon.

"Diego professed his love for me, down on his knees" said Maxie.

"And you didn't get it on tape!" exclaimed Dillon.

"Please don't tell me you told him you loved him too" said Georgie.

"No, of course not! I just… what do you guys think of Jesse?" asked Maxie, switching gears and asking them the question that she had been dying to get an answer to since Diego confronted her.

"What do we think of him?" repeated Dillon.

"Yeah, you know. Do you think he's good for me? That kind of stuff" said Maxie.

"We don't really know him" said Georgie. "But we do know that you seem pretty crazy about him" she added quickly when she saw her best friend's crestfallen face.

"I didn't like him at first. When he was pushing you away and leading you on and all that at the same time. But now I know why he did that. And Maxie, that's a pretty good guy to do something like that. He willingly got himself arrested to protect your family. He gave up his freedom for you. It's obvious that the guy is head over heels in love with you. And I think you deserve to be with a guy who loves you enough to…" said Dillon, but he was interrupted by Maxie flinging her arms around his neck and tightly hugging him.

"Thank you for supporting me" she said as she hugged him.

"Hey, I'm supportive too. I just don't have that speech like Dillon does" said Georgie as Dillon and Maxie took one arm off of each other, allowing Georgie into their little hug.

"You guys hug way too much" said Jeff as he rolled his eyes at them.

"Oh shut up, we all know you wanna hug Jason" snapped Maxie playfully as Jeff turned red.

* * *

"Hey, how was the mall?" asked Courtney as Maxie walked into the penthouse. 

"It was fine" said Maxie sadly as she flopped down on the couch.

"Talk to me, tell me what's wrong" said Courtney.

"Like you don't already know?" asked Maxie sarcastically. "How the hell am I supposed to be hanging out with my friends and doing normal teenager stuff when Jesse is sitting in an 8 by 9 jail cell, locked up in an effort to protect me? By going shopping, I'm basically saying to Jesse 'thanks, this was fun. Bye now'" said Maxie.

"No you're not! Take it from a women who is married to my very own, 'my life for yours, I take all the pain, I bear the brunt of it' man. They are far too selfless for their own good. And trust me, Jesse wouldn't want you sitting around this house, moping and throwing your very own self-pity party"

"I miss him so much" said Maxie as she started to tear up. "I mean, things were never ideal between us. We had all these moments in the beginning, but we never even got to kiss. And then when we did kiss, he pushed me away. And then when we got together, Jason found out, and that was the end of that. And then there was more push pull, and I finally got him back. I had less than one night with him before his true identity was revealed, that ended things, and now, when we are finally back together, he's locked up"

"No one ever said love was easy" said Carly as she entered the penthouse. "I listened in, I hope you don't mind"

"You eavesdrop Carly, that's just what you do" said Maxie, brushing it off.

"It's true" said Carly with an all-knowing nod.

"Look, Maxie, I know that this is hard now, but Jason and Sonny are doing everything in their power to get Jesse out of jail and back to you. You just have to keep the faith" said Courtney.

"I'm tired of keeping the faith. I just want things to be simple"

"We all do" said Courtney as she hugged her tight.

The two were soon joined by Carly, as the two older women comforted their younger sister.

* * *

"That looks comfortable" came the sarcastic remark. 

Jesse looked up from his position on the hard cold floor and came face to face with Durant. Without saying another word, Jesse continued to stare into space, away from the DA.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked once he realized Durant wasn't going anywhere.

"I wanted to come and pay you a little visit, see how you're liking jail. Of course, this is just the Port Charles Prison. Pentonville is hardly as…gentle"

"Nothing you say can scare me Durant" said Jesse.

"Oh, you better be scared Jesse, because I am going to take you down. I am going to make your life a living hell. You smashed my goals, and I'm going to smash yours. I'm gonna make sure that Maxie is taken care of. And then, I'm going to make sure that you have to spend the rest of your life living with that guilt. You can sit in your little cell at Pentonville, that is, if no one makes you their bitch, which is highly unlikely, let's face it, you're an ex-cop, and you are going to think about her all the time, and how you could have saved her"

Jesse smiled and shook his head.

"You're delusional, you know that? You have never once been able to take down Corinthos and Morgan. And now, all the sudden, you think you can. You think you can get past all the protection they have on her?"

"They'll slip up, eventually. And I'll be waiting for that opportunity"

"You're so pathetic. You are never going to be able to lay a finger on Maxie, believe me. And as for me, bring it on Durant. I can take you. You can't do anything to me. Once we're in court, my fate's in the jury's hand. And based on your track record with Sonny and Jason in the courtroom, I'm not so worried" he said defiantly.

"Well you should be Beaudry. Because believe me when I say this one's in the bag. According to Mac Scorpio, you can start to have visitors other than your lawyer tomorrow. I don't agree with this, but it's his decision. So if Maxie comes to play dutiful girlfriend, you better make sure you get in a nice, long goodbye" he sneered before walking away again, leaving Jesse with just his thoughts. Durant was planning something, and Jesse was sure of it. But the question was, what was it?

* * *

A/N: Alright, now that I've updated here, I want everyone to go and read _Love Happens_. It's a new Jexie story from Lili (her penname's Chicas). It is absolutely amazing and you should all read and review it. I wanna see more of you reading that, or I may just take more time to update this one…. Hmm, blackmail? Me? Never:Sinister Smile: 


	21. Chapter 20: Mending Relationships

A/N: So, my new Jexie story is in the works. It's going to be much different than anything I ever wrote in terms of format and everything. It's called _Numb_. Look for it soon. I don't know if I'm going to wait to post it until after this is done or if I may just give in to temptation and post sooner than that. We'll see! And for those who haven't heard, I would just like to stress that there is no Sam in _Staying Together While Falling Apart. _That was a dumb choice or words on the author's part (moi) and will be most likely edited out.

AnAngelofAStar- I love Dillon. He's been a little weird lately so I'm writing the old Dillon. But I'm glad you liked his comment.

Vicki316- It was time for a little fluff. Besides, I needed to take care of that Maxie/Diego confrontation. And as for the Soily, I still can't accept it. NEM! I miss NEM!

Tania- I'm glad you love both stories. I'm glad you liked my teen scene. I love the family/ friends scenes.

MelindaM- You are such an adult. Seriously, your word choice is just mind blowing. Lol. It's ok, meanie is a very good and descriptive word. Honestly, it conveys a certain image. Lol.

journeyrox- I know, it is very sad. I feel bad for her, and I'm the one writing her!

britchic- You're alive! I thought you got eaten by a bear. Or a penguin. Or whatever animals that you have over there. An angry American! Yes, you got eaten by an angry American in a fight over what to call it- "football" or "soccer".

journeyghlover- Alcky would not be happy, I can tell you that much. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

Jen- Durant is an evil pig. His bad karma will catch up to him eventually.

middiegurl08- Smart ass Jesse equals super sexy Jesse. And me love super sexy Jesse, lol.

Spoiledtink- Glad you liked your Christmas present. I gave my sister a hug for Chanukah and then she gave me a bag of half eaten gummy bears, and then took them back. At least someone appreciates my gifts, lol. And just to let you know, hcky11 wants you to update your story! She left me a "hint hint".

Mandie- Welcome to the story! I'm so glad you were able to catch up and you like it!

JiffyLube- Glad you like it so much! Yes, it is very reminiscent of early Journey, the forbidden love thing.

Maysam- Welcome to you too! Glad you like it!

Tina- "Buh-bye, don't write". That was an amazing comment. I couldn't stop laughing. That's officially the quote of the week!

Silver- Glad you think I have a little humor in me, hidden underneath all that angst.

hcky11- Don't be sorry! And I let SpoiledTink know what you said!

emmalee05- I know, it sounds weird, but it's her name. I forget that sometimes too, lol.

Lili- I think you reviewed. It's hard to keep track. Anyway, I'll get back to you on your last email soon.

* * *

**Chapter 20- Mending Relationships**

"When they told me I had a visitor, I was expecting Maxie" said Jesse.

"She wants to come by, but we told her that we needed to talk to you first. She'll be here later" explained Sonny as he, Jesse, and Jason sat in the interrogation room of the PCPD.

Jesse nodded his head and looked down once more at the chains binding him to the table.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" asked Jason. "Being in prison I mean. Away from the one you love"

"Yeah, it kinda does" Jesse agreed with a forlorn chuckle.

"Well, we may have a plan to get you out of here, sooner than later" said Sonny.

* * *

"Good morning, there's coffee in the pot" said Courtney as Maxie entered the kitchen. 

"Thanks. And good morning to you too. And to my favorite little niece" she said as she kissed Ava good morning as she lied in her mother's arms as Courtney drank her coffee.

Maxie poured herself a cup before sitting down across from Courtney.

"Hey, are you and Meg still going to visit Lila, Monica, and Emily at the Quartermaine's today?" asked Maxie.

"Yup, at 11ish. Why?"

"I just thought that maybe I'd go"

"You wanna go visit my in-laws?" asked Courtney.

"I wanna talk to Brook"

"Oh" said Courtney shortly.

"She was my friend, and I really screwed things up with her. I hate being in fights with friends"

"Maxie, you didn't do anything to her. Her ex-boyfriend was into you, and short of a drunken kiss that came pretty late in the game, you did nothing to hurt her or encourage Diego even"

"I know, but I just wanna fix things. I want to go back to being her friend"

"It's your choice" said Courtney.

"You know, Diego professed his love for me the other day"

"Oh my god, you're kidding me. Do tell about another crazy love confession by another crazy Alcazar" said Courtney excitedly.

"So I'm in the park…"

* * *

"A plan, huh?" asked Jesse skeptically. 

"You don't have to say it like that" said Sonny.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse me. I'm just used to being on the other side of the law here"

"Understandable" said Sonny. "Now, listen closely Beaudry. 'Cause we're breaking you out of here"

"No!" said Jesse animatedly as he slightly jumped up.

* * *

"You sure you wanna do this? Because you can always back out you know" said Courtney. 

"Court, it's fine. Have your tea of whatever it is you're doing. I'm just going to talk to Brook Lynn" said Maxie as the got out of the car and went up the walk to the main house.

* * *

"What do you mean 'no' Beaudry?" asked Jason in shock. 

"Look, I appreciate the move, but you can't do that"

"Why not?" asked Sonny in confusion.

"I have a life here in Port Charles! I do not want to spend all my time on the run, constantly moving from place to place so the cops don't find me"

"Translation: you don't want to leave Maxie" said Sonny with a sigh.

"Well, yeah, that has a lot to do with it" he admitted softly.

"Look, Jesse we understand, but this may be the only way" said Jason rationally. "Durant has amazing evidence against you. We don't have much of a case in your support. You are technically guilty of the crime"

"You could still be spending time away from Maxie. Just in a jail cell" said Sonny.

"So basically, what you're telling me is that just as Maxie and I are both on the same page at the same time, for the first time, we're going to get ripped away from one another"

* * *

"Come in!" called Brook Lynn when she heard the knock on the door. 

"Hi!" said Maxie tentatively as she walked into her bedroom.

Brook sighed and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. Picking up her stereo remote, she turned off the loud music and turned to face Maxie.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I want to talk" said Maxie was she walked farther into the room, sitting down in the chair by the desk.

"I really don't think we have much to say to each other anymore" said Brook Lynn.

"Well I do" said Maxie softly. "You've been my friend since I moved here. You've always been one of my best friends. I could always depend on you. And then you and Diego hit that rough patch, and he decided he liked me, and you just kinda lost it on me"

"So everything's my fault?" asked Brook.

"No, I don't mean that. I just mean…we broke the cardinal rule of girlfriends" said Maxie with a smile.

"Chicks before dicks" filled in Brook with a huge smile as she looked at her friend.

* * *

"Jesse, this is no one's ideal situation" said Sonny tensely. "But we need to work with what we have. Our best option is to get you out of the country and while you're gone, we fix this little problem. We get the whole thing cleared up" 

"I don't know if I can do that. I don't think I can stay away from Maxie"

"Jesse, listen to us. John Durant wants your head on a stick. And he'll stop at nothing to get it there. Maxie would be much happier if she knew that you were safe and happy somewhere" said Jason

"I'll never be happy without her" grumbled Jesse.

"So what you're telling us is that you want to spend the rest of your days rotting in prison" Jason sighed.

"No, what I'm telling you is that I am going to put my faith in the system. I'm going to go about this the right way, and get the charges dropped. And then, I'm going to go home to the women I love and finally get my happy ending with her"

"Which brings me to my next point" said Sonny. "Just what are your intentions with my sister?"

* * *

"I can't believe we let _Diego_ come between us. I mean, seriously, _Diego_ of all people!" cried Brook Lynn. 

"I know, that's kinda gross" agreed Maxie as the girls laughed.

"Look Maxie, I really am sorry that things got all blown out of proportion. You're one of my best friends too, and I hate fighting with you" said Brook.

"I hate fighting with you too" said Maxie as the two girls hugged. "So, are we ok?" she asked.

"Hell yeah, we're ok" said Brook. "Now sit your butt down on this bed missy, have I got news for you."

* * *

"You're kidding me, right? I'm in prison, possibly forever, in an effort to protect Maxie, and you're questioning my relationship with her?" asked Jesse in a baffled tone. 

"All I'm saying is that I don't want you hurting her anymore" said Sonny.

"I promise you, I won't hurt Maxie ever again. No one will if I can stop it"

"Good" said Sonny.

"So you see why I can't run away. It would just hurt her. And I won't do that. I can't" said Jesse.

"It's not the same!" cried Sonny.

"Sonny, it's his decision. And he may be making the right one" said Jason calmly.

"Thank you Jason" said Jesse. "Sonny, Maxie loves me, I know it, you know it, everyone knows it. And I love her too. And nothing is ever going to stop me from being with her. Not prison, not John Durant, and certainly not you"

"Alright" said Sonny after a long pause. "Take good care of her. Because if you ever disrespect my sister, I will kill you" he said menacingly.

"Yeah, after I beat you within an inch of your life" growled Jason.

"Are we clear?" asked Sonny.

"Crystal" said Jesse nervously, wishing they would stop glaring at him like that.

"Good" said Sonny, as he broke out into a sincere smile, causing Jesse to relax a little bit.

* * *

"So, what's the big news?" asked Maxie. 

"Lucas and I kissed!" cried Brook excitedly.

"What? When?" asked Maxie, just as excited as Brook was.

"The other night. We just happened to run into each other at the park, and one thing turned into another…and next thing we knew, we were kissing"

"So, what does this mean? Are you two an item now?" she asked excitedly.

"I dunno? I think so" giggled Brook. "He's taking me out Saturday night"

"Oh Brook, I'm so happy for you" said Maxie as the girls hugged again. "Look, I hate to cut our best friend reunion short, but I promised Jesse I would go visit him…"

"Don't worry about it, he needs you a lot more than I do right now. Go see him" said Brook.

* * *

Jesse was glad to see that it was Maxie that walked into the interrogation room, not Sonny or Jason again. They seemed like nice enough guys, but there was a limit to how much of them he could take. 

Maxie came over to him and kissed her and Jesse ran his free hand through her hair.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask me that?" she told him with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "It's been too long since I last saw you"

"Tell me about it" said Jesse as he started to kiss her.

Maxie sat down on his lap and just melted into him as the two continued to kiss and just hold each other.

* * *

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down on the cot in his cell. Seeing Maxie had been heaven, but now that she was gone, it was that much worse. The two had spent the little time they had talking and kissing. It had been a time to get things off of their chests. Maxie had come clean to him about kissing Diego, and Jesse had just laughed. She had looked so sad in that moment and he immediately felt bad about laughing. He assured her that he only found it funny because (a) he already knew, (b) they weren't even together at the time, and (c) he had done far worse to her. She had assured him that he hadn't, but he had just wanted to drop the conversation. They didn't have all that much time together, and he refused to let Diego take up all of it. 

So now, he was just back in his cell, left with only memories of the taste of her lips on his, the feel of her hands on his skin, her scent as she hugged him. Jesse decided it was best to get some sleep. His trial was coming up soon, and he needed to be well rested in order to deal with whatever Durant would throw at him. Closing his eyes, Jesse thought back to the one night of passion that he and Maxie had been able to share. But even that memory was tainted with his secret. Instead, he focused on that first day when he was being held in the interrogation room and Maxie had stormed in and kissed him. That was a good memory. And slowly, Jesse was able to lull himself to sleep.

"_I love you Jesse and I will stand by you. No matter what" Maxie told him as she gently kissed him._

_Jesse looked down at his wrists and noticed that he had handcuffs on. He was at his trial. The day had finally arrived. Jesse looked down at Maxie's hand and was shocked._

"_You're engaged?" he asked._

"_What's with you Jesse, you're acting kinda weird?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. "You and I are getting married, remember?" she asked._

"_Right, married" he said, still confused._

_But he wasn't going to argue with it. All he wanted was to marry her, and now he had a chance._

_Suddenly, the judge walked into the courtroom. Jesse almost screamed when he saw who it was._

"_Since when is John Durant a judge!" he asked._

"_Since now" answered Durant as he took his place. "Seats everyone" ordered Durant._

"_Wait, where's Justus? Where's my lawyer?" asked Jesse as he looked and saw no one representing him._

"_Well, it was such a nice day, that Justus decided to take Lanie to the park" explained Maxie._

"_WHAT?" bellowed Jesse. "I need a lawyer!"_

"_No you don't" said Durant. "Because I find you guilty of every crime possible!" said Durant. "Lock him up and throw away the key!" yelled Durant._

_Suddenly, a whole swat team rushed at Jesse and grabbed him._

"_Maxie! Do something!" he yelled._

"_Umm, on second thought, maybe we shouldn't get married" she said, taking off the ring and throwing it over her shoulder. "I think I'm gonna marry Diego instead" she said._

_Suddenly, Diego came up to her, swept her off her feet, and dipped her into a kiss._

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jesse screamed as he woke up with a start, sweating uncontrollably. "It was just a dream" he told himself. "Just a really weird, really freaky, insane dream"

Jesse decided that night that maybe sleep wasn't the answer to all of his problems. He knew that the dream was ridiculous, and it could never happen. But he couldn't get that image of Diego sweeping Maxie off of her feet. He wanted to punch that guy. Again. All he knew was that he couldn't go to jail and leave Maxie. He just couldn't.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read _Accidental Happenings_. And to everyone else, go read it! And for a good GQ story, give _Unbroken_ a try. 


	22. Chapter 21: Trial Day

A/N: I have some bad news. As I'm sure you all know it's been over a month since I last updated any story, and lately, I haven't been reading or reviewing other stories. The truth is I have completely given up on GH. The show bores me now and I haven't watched it in weeks. Not only that, but I just don't have the time between the SATS, Drivers Ed, and all of my APs. So, this is the end for me. I'm done with the show, and I'm done with fan fiction. Don't get me wrong, nearly all the stories I've read are fantastic, but I'm just not invested in the characters anymore. I'm going around and finishing all the necessary posting, and then that's it. I'm retiring so to speak.

Thanks to everyone for their support over the months, I really appreciate it. So, I hope you all enjoy the end of _Tangled Secrets_.

* * *

**Chapter 21- Trial Day**

The day of Jesse's trial finally arrived. Maxie had brought a suit for him to wear down to the prison, and he was now trying to calm his messy hair. Giving up on the hair, he let the guard know that he was ready, and he was handcuffed at the wrists and ankles and led off to court.

Maxie kept staring at the door, waiting for Jesse to come through it. And finally, he did. Forgetting where she was for a moment, she ran over to him and leaned over the divider kissing him.

"I love you so much" she whispered. "No matter what"

"I love you too" he whispered back, wishing he could hold her in his arms, but the handcuffs prevented that. "Oh thank god" he said as he looked over at the prosecution's table.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Durant's the DA, not a judge" he said breathing a sigh of relief.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"It's nothing. I just had this weird dream and…well, it doesn't matt… what's Diego doing here?" he asked.

"I dunno. But I wish he'd go. Nobody wants him here"

"You don't want him here?"

"Of course not baby" she said a confused look on her face. "What's with you today?"

"It was just this dream. It was my court date and you were there, and Diego was your new fiancé, and Durant was the judge, and…"

"And did you have to click your heals three time to get back home?" she teased with a smile.

"What?" he asked, a smile on his face too just because one was on hers.

"That whole story just sounded very _Wizard of Oz_-like. 'and you were there, and you…'" she said with a laugh, but she suddenly got serious. "It's ok to be scared about the outcome of the trial Jesse" she said softly as she touched his face. "But just remember that I'm standing by you, no matter what, just like you stood by me"

The two kissed once more before the bailiff announced the entrance of the judge, so Maxie returned back to her family.

Courtney held Maxie's hand throughout the trial. Maxie hated sitting there as Durant interviewed witness after witness, interrogating them about Jesse; ripping apart the man that she loved. Maxie wanted to knock Durant off of his pedestal and tell him just how great Jesse was. In fact, she had begged Ric, Justus, and her brothers to let her testify in Jesse's favor. But none of them wanted her to be Durant's mercy, and neither did Jesse. So, she was forced to sit back and not do anything to help her. And it was so frustrating. Everything that Ric or Justus said didn't matter, as Durant was able to discredit it and rip them apart.

The only words that truly stuck in Maxie's head throughout the trial were the bad ones. The ones that included "prison for life", "obstruction of justice", and "criminal". She just hoped that better words stuck in the jury's head.

Maxie could hardly stand to think about Jesse in jail. She didn't want to ever have to live that nightmare. It had been bad enough that he was being held at the PCPD until the trial. But if he were to be shipped off to Pentonville… she didn't even want to think about it. He had given up so much for her, and she wished there was something she could do to help him.

When the trial broke for a recess, Maxie was immediately on her feet and over by Jesse.

"How are you?" she asked as she tenderly touched his face.

"I've been better" he said in a small voice.

Maxie threw her arms around his neck and gave him a long hug, holding him tightly and whispering in his ear about how much she loved him. Jesse buried his head into her shoulder, wishing more than anything that he was in Maxie's arms, but anywhere but there. That courtroom had turned into his own personal hell. It was worse than his cell back at the station. This courtroom was the place where his fate would be decided. Durant was right, just like doctors don't make great patients, cops don't make good inmates. He knew that he wouldn't be winning any popularity points in prison due to his occupation. Then, there was Maxie. How could he be kept away from her? He didn't think he could survive.

* * *

The trial continued on for a few more hours that day, and then a few days after that. Maxie was bored of it, but at the same time, she didn't want it to end, just in case the verdict was not what they wanted. And the trial was shaping up to be in Durant's favor. By the last day of the trial, Jesse going to jail seemed to be inevitable.

* * *

Jesse had already been led back to his jail cell and the court had been emptied as the jury went off to decide Jesse's fate. The verdict would be read in the morning, and Maxie knew that she wasn't going to be getting any sleep that night.

"Ready to go?" asked Sonny quietly as he walked back into the courtroom and found his baby sister just sitting in her seat, staring straight ahead.

"I don't know" she said quietly, her voice emotional. "You go ahead Sonny. I think I'd rather just take a little walk and then go home"

"You sure?" asked Sonny. "You want some company?"

"I just wanna be alone now Sonny" she said in the same quiet voice.

Sonny walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you" he told her.

"I love you too" she said as she hugged Sonny.

Maxie had sat for a few more minutes in the courtroom before giving up and finally leaving.

"Hey, what happened to Jeff?" she asked Max as she saw him waiting for her.

"He had to leave. So you've got me instead. Sonny mentioned you wanted to be alone, but with this whole Durant thing…"

"I know, I understand" said Maxie. "I actually changed my mind anyway. Company sounds nice" she said as she and Max started walking.

"You've changed Maxie" said Max softly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean…this trial's changed you. You've become more mature"

"Thanks I think. But I think I've just become sad. That's all I ever am anymore. Sad. Not even angry, just sad. I always thought that was impossible. I never thought you could experience sadness without any anger. But I have no fury, just…tiredness. I'm just worn out" she said in the same quiet voice.

Max put one arm around her and squeezed her into a hug. Suddenly, he pulled her back into the shadows. He put one finger to his lips and pulled out his gun.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Durant" he mouthed back.

Maxie poked her head out to look and before Max pulled her back; she saw that he was talking to some woman. That woman looked so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on who she was. Suddenly, it hit her.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled in a whisper.

"SHH!" Max cried, also in a whisper.

"Max! That's one of the jurors!" she hissed.

"No kidding" he mused. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I dunno. But I'm sure it's not something he'd want to get out" said Maxie. "We need to move closer" she said as she darted out, crouching down behind some garbage cans, now closer to Durant and the woman.

Max cursed under his breath before following her.

"Maxie, we should go" he hissed.

"Stop being such a worry-wart" she hissed as she rooted through her purse.

Finding her cell phone, she found the voice memo function and hit record, holding it up and capturing Durant's conversation.

"I did as you said, alright! I found the guy guilty, and I convinced the others too as well. There were some doubts, and I did well! So I deserve more money" the woman said crossly.

"Look, the deal was you get me a conviction, you get everyone to go for the guilty verdict, and I give you a quarter of a million. That was it. No room for more cash making" he said stubbornly.

"I could go to the cops with this you know! You're whole career will be blown. And this kid who you're trying so hard to get behind bars will walk free" she said. "If this gets out, your whole life will be blown to smithereens" she woman threatened.

"Look lady, you don't want to do that. Because you're committing a crime yourself. So unless you want to end up in Beaudry's position, I am sure that you will keep your mouth shut" he sneered.

"Hey, it wasn't as if I felt right about this" she said nervously, suddenly making excuses for herself. "I needed the money. I was, and I still am desperate" she said.

"I know, and none of this has to get out. We just both need to stay quiet about this. Agreed?" asked Durant.

"Agreed" said the woman.

"Good. Now don't contact me again. The last thing we need is to be linked to each other" mumbled Durant as he walked away and the woman walked in the other direction.

Once the coast was clear, Max and Maxie emerged from the shadows.

"I can't believe it" said Max in shock.

"I can. Durant is a lying crap-hole. And now, we have the proof to get Jesse released, and bring Durant down, all in one big swoop. When Sonny finds out, he's gonna flip a shit" said Maxie excitedly.

"Crap-hole? Flip a shit? My vocabulary is lacking those choice phrases" said Max as he and Maxie started walking back to the Harborview Towers.

"I think you should pull a _Never Been Kissed_. You know, go back to high school"

"Yeah, 'cause I'd fit right in" he joked.

"Kids today are tall…" she supplied as the two laughed, now considerably more lighthearted.

* * *

Maxie couldn't control her smirk the next day in court. Sonny had in fact "flipped a shit" when he found out what they knew. First, he was mad that they put Maxie in danger. But then, it hit him. He finally had a way to take Durant down. He had grabbed her up into a big hug and declared it a night of celebration. Although Maxie was glad that Durant was being punished, she was more thrilled about Jesse being released from prison. And it was just in time for her to start PCU. Maxie shared a knowing glance with Sonny as Jesse was led in. Maxie went up and greeted him.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked grimly.

"You're coming home today" she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Consider it all taken care of" she said as she kissed him again. "I love you" she told him as she went back to her seat as the judge entered.

The judge went though the legalities and formalities, before pausing for a moment.

"Some evidence has been brought to my attention Mr. Durant" she said, turning on the DA.

"Excuse me?" he questioned. "The verdict's already been decided and handed down"

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice but to drop the charges and declare this a mistrial. As for you Mr. Durant, I believe that you are being placed under arrest" she said.

"Excuse me?" he asked again.

But he was cut off as bailiffs rushed at Durant and read him his rights and cuffed him as they charged him with conspiracy, tampering with evidence, and a load of other charges, similar to Jesse, Jason, and Sonny.

The judge nodded at the bailiff guarding Jesse, and the man reached down and uncuffed him. Maxie immediately ran to him, and the two shared their first real embrace in a while.

"What did you do?" he asked her in shock.

"Durant bribed a jury member. I just got the proof" she said.

"You went after Durant?" he asked, pulling away slightly.

"Not exactly. I found out all about this purely on accident. I was taking a walk, and I ran into him. Max was even with me! I've been careful Jesse. I knew that if anything happened to me, you'd be devastated, and I don't want that to happen" she said, her arms still around his neck, his arms still on her waist.

"I would be Maxie. I love you" he said softly.

"I love you too. Now, shut up and kiss me" she commanded.

He smiled, and did just as she said.


	23. Chapter 22: Shattered

**Chapter 22- Shattered**

It had been a few weeks since Jesse had been released from prison, and he and Maxie had never been happier. They spent all of their time together. Jesse was even getting along well with Sonny and Jason now. They respected him for what he did to help them, and they never gave him problems about being with Maxie. Well, as long as he got her back before midnight. Maxie and Brook had also repaired their relationship completely, and Brook Lynn and Lucas were very happy. As for Diego, everyone pretty much just ignored him. Sure, he was annoying, but he was harmless. For the first time in his life, Jesse felt like he belonged. He loved Maxie so much and he was so happy with her. Plus, he got along well with his friends and before he knew it, they became his friends as well.

"You ready for this?" asked Jesse as he glanced at Maxie.

"Oh I'm ready" she said confidently as she walked into Sonny's penthouse.

"You said you needed to talk to me?" asked Sonny as he looked up from the paperwork he was filling out.

"Actually, I need to talk to Courtney, Jason, and Carly at the same time as you" said Maxie.

As if on cue, the other three walked into the room.

"What's up Maxie?" asked Carly as she took her place on the couch next to her husband.

Courtney and Jason each sat in chairs and Jesse stood behind her, providing silent support.

"These past few months, I'd like to think I've matured…wouldn't you agree?" she began.

"Yes, we'd agree" said Sonny slowly. "Where's this going?"

"I am 19. I need to look out for myself, and although I have become a responsible person with better decision making skills, I still need to be able to learn to be more independent. I can't rely on the four of you for everything anymore. Courtney can't keep doing my laundry, Sonny can't keep cooking me every single meal, Jason can't keep tabs on me, and Carly can't keep buying me stuff. And as long as I live here with you guys, that is all going to keep happening, and I am never going to gain my independence. Which is why, I believe that it is absolutely necessary for me to move into a dorm at PCU, and not keep living here" said Maxie as she completed her well thought out and rehearsed speech.

"Absolutely not" answered Sonny stubbornly.

"Sonny, I spent hours writing, practicing, and perfecting that speech. Jesse even knows it by heart already because of all the times I've practiced it on him. So I will not let you just blow me off with an 'absolutely not' without even conversing with everyone else and coming to a well thought out rational decision" said Maxie as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I agree" said Courtney. "Why don't you and Jesse go get a bite to eat at Kelly's and let the four of us talk, and then we'll get back to you. Ok?"

"That sounds fair" agreed Maxie.

* * *

"What if they say no?" asked Maxie as she picked at her cheeseburger.

"They won't say no. That was an excellent speech" said Jesse as he sat across from her, eating his own burger.

"They might say no. Sonny said no" said Maxie.

"Yeah, but Jason, Carly, and Courtney are a lot more levelheaded. I'm sure they can convince Sonny to say otherwise"

"I hope so. I can't keep living there. I'm going crazy. And there's no way in hell that I am going to be a college student who still lives at home. Oh my god! I'm gonna be 30, and still living in Courtney and Jason's house. Ava's gonna bring friend's home and introduce me as her crazy aunt who still lives with her big sister. I'm gonna sit in my room all day and watch _Wheel of Fortune_ and _The Price is Right_!" cried Maxie.

"Maxie, that is never going to happen" laughed Jesse. "Look, even if you are 60 and still living with Courtney and Jason, I will still love you, and be with you, and take you out. So you may have to TiVo your game shows"

"I just need to get out on my own" moaned Maxie.

"I know" he said sympathetically. "You should just be thankful that you at least have a family who cares"

Maxie slipped her hand into Jesse's and lifted it to her lips, kissing it.

"I'm sorry. That is totally selfish of me. I'm bitching and moaning about my overprotective family, and all you want is a family of any sort" sighed Maxie.

"Hey, don't worry about it" he said, but he still sounded sad.

"I'm your family" Maxie told him with a smile before leaning over and kissing him.

"You are" he agreed. "I love you"

"I love you too" she said as she gently caressed his face.

* * *

"Maxie, we've come to a decision" said Sonny as Maxie and Jesse sat down on the couch and looked at the four people who were deciding Maxie's fate.

Jesse knew that this wasn't as big as his trial, but he felt like it. He needed Maxie to be allowed to move out. He liked Sonny and Jason, but he couldn't take them breathing down his neck all the time. And that midnight curfew thing drove him crazy.

"We understand that you've become more mature and responsible" said Sonny. "You've definitely grown up a lot in just two months. And so, after much talking, we've decided that you can move out and live in a dorm" he announced.

"YES!" yelled Maxie as she jumped up and gave Sonny a big hug before doing the same to Courtney, Carly, and Jason. "Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!" she kept repeating as she hugged them all a trillion times.

"I thought they'd never leave" said Jesse as Courtney and Carly finally left with Jason and Sonny in tow.

Jesse and Maxie were standing in Maxie's brand new dorm room. Brook, her roommate, had already moved her stuff in and was out with Lucas. Maxie's family had been helping her move in, but Sonny and Jason had to work now, and Carly and Courtney went back to the penthouses to get some more of Maxie's stuff, leaving Jesse and Maxie to themselves. Maxie flung her arms around Jesse and started kissing him.

"I'm just so cool, making out with a college girl" joked Jesse.

"You betcha" Maxie said playfully. "I can't believe I'm finally here. Living my independent life. Of course, sleepovers are always nice" she said seductively.

"That can be arranged" he said. "But what about Brook?"

"We'll figure it out" she said as she kissed him again.

"So, do you know what you're going to major in yet?" he asked her as they broke away and sat on Maxie's newly made bed.

"Mm, not yet" she said. "But I have some time luckily. I'm just taking basic classes for now. The core stuff" she said.

"Is this your schedule?" he asked as he picked up the piece of paper.

"That's it" she said as she watched him read it.

"Wow, you sound busy. But I can meet you everyday for lunch at least" he told her.

"That sounds perfect. But Jesse, what about your life?" she asked.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you lost your badge. Being a cop was pretty much your life"

"Well, now I have you" he said with a fake smile.

"Look, I didn't mean to tread into uncomfortable territory" she said as she scooted closer to him, taking his hands in hers. "I'm just worried about you. Not only do you need a job to keep your sanity, but what about money"

"I've got money saved up" he said nonchalantly.

"And what happens when it runs out?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it" he said as he pulled out of her grasp and walked over to the window.

Maxie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Let's not fight" she mumbled as she kissed the back of his neck and smiled as she felt the shiver run up his spine.

"Don't worry about me living on the streets and starving, alright. You're brothers are helping me out" he admitted as he looked down shamefully.

She tilted his chin up so that she could look into his eyes.

"Jesse, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Think of it as severance pay" she joked.

"I can't. I think of it as my girlfriend's brothers having to support me" he mumbled.

"Jesse, you know that it's not like that" she maintained.

"They offered me a job you know. I might take it. They want me to be your body guard again"

"Jesse! NO!" she cried, shaking her head.

"What do you mean? I thought you'd be happy. We could spend all of our time together"

"As great as that sounds, I won't let you put yourself in danger like that"

"Maxie, it's not your decision to make" he snapped.

"Jesse, please. I love you so much. And I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you" she said, pulling on his arm as she started to cry.

Jesse immediately felt bad when he saw her cry, and he pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"It won't be that dangerous Maxie. I'd just be protecting you, which I'd do anyway. Maxie, I'll always protect you with my life. You mean the world to me. I'd jump in front of a bus or take a bullet for you. The only thing is, now I'll be getting paid for it"

"What about college Jesse?" she asked.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Don't you wanna go? You can find something your really interested in"

"College isn't my thing. I never liked school, and I never got good grades or anything. Maxie, this job is perfect for me. Plus, unlike Max or Jeff, I blend in. You won't be embarrassed by me. And I'll go with you to your classes. So, I'll kinda be in college"

"It's not the same Jesse" said Maxie shortly.

"Maxie, please" he begged.

"No Jesse! Don't work for them! I'm begging you! Do something that you want to do"

"I want to do this Maxie" said Jesse. "How 'bout we talk about this later? Let's just focus on moving you in and being happy with the limited alone time we have now"

"Fine" she said as she moved towards him.

He held her in his arms and mumbled into her hair about how much he loved her.

They finally broke away and got back to unpacking, laughing and talking as they did. All the sudden, all hell broke loose. Before they knew what was happening, loud noises sounded and the windows shattered. Jesse threw himself over Maxie's body to protect her from the showering of bullets that was now raining down on them. She screamed and pressed herself to him. Finally, the bullets stopped.

"Jesse, are you ok?" she asked. "Jesse?" she repeated when she got no answer. "JESSE!" she cried, squeezing her way out from underneath him. "OH MY GOD!" she cried as she looked at the big, red gaping hole that was now in his back.

She quickly grabbed a towel that was in one of her boxes and started applying pressure.

She hardly noticed that Max, Jeff, and the other guards were surrounding the room. She had hardly noticed that they had fired back during the fighting and sent men out the window and on to the fire escape to search for the shooter. She didn't notice them calling 911 and telling her that it would all be alright, and that the ambulance was on its way. All she noticed was Jesse, lying there, so lifeless, as the blood poured out of him. All she noticed was the undeniable pain that the man she loved was in.

Finally, the ambulance arrived and pulled her away from him as they started working.

"I'm going with him" she said, and everyone knew there was no stopping her.

As the ambulance drove off towards GH, Maxie held his hand tightly and begged him to be ok. She needed him more than anything.

* * *


	24. Chapter 23: Aftermath

**Chapter 23- Aftermath**

Maxie sat in the waiting room of GH, worried sick about Jesse. He had been taken into surgery, and she was yet to find out how he was doing. At least she was surrounded by her family. Mike, Sonny, Courtney, Carly, Jason, and Michael had all come down to GH to give her support. Additionally, Georgie, Dillon, Brook, and Lucas had joined them all. Maxie knew that Jesse would be pleasantly surprised to find out that he had all of these people waiting to find out if he was ok. He would say that they were just there to give Maxie support. But she knew better. Deep down, they all cared for Jesse too.

After what seemed like 50 years, Bobbie entered the waiting room, a somber smile on her face.

"How is he?" asked Maxie right away.

"He pulled through surgery. Right now, he's in a drug induced coma to give his body time to heal. We were able to remove the bullet and it didn't look like there was any nerve damage. However, we can't be sure until he wakes up and tries to move his own limbs.

"Can I sit with him?" asked Maxie softly.

"Of course sweetie" said Bobbie with a sympathetic look.

Maxie glanced back at her friends and family before entering Jesse's room. She was so sad to see him hooked up to so many machines. She hated the beeping noises that she was hearing, but she knew that she could live with them as long as they were telling her that Jesse was alive. Walking over to his bed, she perched herself on the side and took Jesse's hand in her own. Raising it to her lips, she kissed it lightly. She then bent down and brushed a kiss over his forehead, and then finally his lips.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear before she started crying. "You have to be ok. You just have to" she begged. "I told you it was too dangerous. And you told me you'd take a bullet for me anyway. I never thought that you'd actually make good on your word. Next time, that's one promise to me that you can break" she whispered.

After talking to Jesse some more, she pulled off her shoes and pulled back the covers of the bed. Climbing in next to Jesse, she snuggled up against his chest and cried herself to sleep, worried sick about the only man that she would ever love.

* * *

Maxie awoke the next morning to the feel of someone stroking her hair lightly and planting small kisses on top of her head. Jerking up, she saw that it was Jesse, awake with a smile on his face.

"Jesse! Thank god!" she cried as she shot up in bed and immediately kissed his lips. "How do you feel?" she asked him.

He pointed to his throat and she knew that he was telling her that it was dry and sore. Rushing up, she poured him a glass of water and held it to his lips so that he could drink.

"How do you feel now?" she asked.

"Kinda sore. But I'll live"

"Can you feel your legs?"

"Yup" he said, wiggling his toes under the covers just to prove it to her as the blankets moved above him.

"Thank god" she said again as she kissed him once again as well. "I should get a nurse"

"No, wait a minute" he begged as he lightly grabbed her wrist to keep her there with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He slowly eased himself up and pulled her towards him. Grabbing her tight, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. After a few moments, the two finally broke part, but only for the reason of breathing.

"I love you so much Maxie. I just remember being so scared once the bullets started flying" he said as a tear slipped down his face.

"Jesse, I'm ok, I am" she assured him as she wiped away his tears. "You saved me. You were my knight in shining armor, once again"

"That is my job" he said with a smile.

"We'll talk about _that_ later" said Maxie with a frown.

"I didn't mean my job working for Sonny. I meant my job loving you. I never want anything to happen to you, and I'll never let it" he told her.

"I love you more than anything" she said as she bent down to kiss him.

This kiss also turned passionate, but unfortunately, they were interrupted by Bobbie coming in to check on Jesse. The two pulled back, embarrassed, and Bobbie scolded them for not getting a nurse immediately when Jesse woke up. Bobbie checked him out and declared him alright. He was healing nicely, and he would be fine in a few days. Maxie and Jesse were both so relieved to hear that bit of news. Once the initial excitement died down, Maxie and Jesse finally got a few moments to themselves.

Jesse gave a small sigh, and Maxie tenderly brushed some of his curls off of his forehead.

"Are you sore?" she asked him softly.

"No, I'm fine" he answered quietly as well. "Maxie, that bullet was meant for you" he said in a pained voice.

"I know" she answered. "And you jumped in front of it. You saved my life" she said with a smile.

"I shouldn't have had to save your life in the first place" he said.

"Is this your way of telling me you don't want to deal with my brother's lifestyle, or me?" she asked shakily.

"What? No!" he cried. "Maxie, I know that Durant was behind the shooting. Even from a jail cell, he has the right connections. The reason I shouldn't have had to save your life at all was because Durant should never have had a reason to come after you"

"Durant's a sick bastard Jesse. He would have come after me anyway, just because of Sonny and Jason"

"Exactly Maxie. There are enough people out there after you. I shouldn't be helping to add to that list. You don't need my enemies after you as well"

"What are you saying Jesse?" she asked softly.

"I'm saying that maybe we shouldn't be together"

"No! Absolutely not! I refuse to let you do this again. I refuse to put up with you pushing me away for my own protection"

"If I had just pushed you away from the beginning, you wouldn't have had someone aiming at you with a gun"

"Jesse, there will always be people aiming at me with a gun. That's just who I am. But at least when you're around, I'm safe. And I'm happy"

"If you were to die because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself"

"Jesse, you are being ridiculous" snapped Maxie. "I am not going to die, and neither are you. We are not accomplishing anything by playing this game of push-pull"

"Maxie! I'm trying to keep you alive!" he yelled.

"No, you're trying to be a controlling jerk. You think that you're doing things for my own good, but you're not. Jesse, you need to face the music. Pushing me away and trying to protect me only further complicates things, and it only makes things harder and worse in the end"

"Maxie, I can't do this!" he yelled.

"You are being such a child! You are too stubborn to even listen to what I'm saying. So you know what Jesse, you give me a call when you grow up!" she yelled as she stormed out of the room, wiping furiously at her tears as she ran down the hall.

She wasn't looking where she was going when she slammed right into Jason.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw her crying. "Is Jesse ok?"

"Oh yeah, Jesse's fine. In fact, he's perfect" she snapped.

"What happened? Did you guys have a fight?"

"I guess you could call it that" said Maxie with a sigh as she tried to calm down. "He's convinced that Durant's responsible for the shooting. So, he's trying to push me away again to keep me safe. Why do you guys do that?"

"I'd like to plead the 5th on this one" he said with a grin.

"Seriously Jason, it's completely irritating. Anyway, we had a big blowout, all yelling at each other and everything, and then I stormed out" she explained.

"Welcome to a relationship" said Jason sarcastically.

"You and Courtney never fight like this"

"We have our share of fights. And we've both done some stupid things to each other. Really, _really_, stupid things to each other. But we always make up"

"I don't know about this one Jason. It just may be over between me and Jesse" she said tearfully.

"Maxie, come on. You two have survived more secrets and lies than anyone can imagine, prison, separation, a crazy family, and especially, your brother's wrath. You can take anything!" Jason assured her.

"You weren't there. You didn't hear the things he said. He's just so stubborn. He's not going to listen to anyone, not even his own heart" said Maxie sadly before walking away.

As Jason watched his little sister walk away dejectedly, he decided that he needed to do something. But what? The little angel on his shoulder was telling him to just walk away, and not get involved. But the little devil was telling him to get involved. For some reason, that little devil resembled Carly. It was as though Jason could hear Carly's voice in his head, telling him that he was meddling for Maxie's own good. Armed with the knowledge that Carly plans never work, Jason started to walk away. He had just reached the door when he remembered how Carly had helped to push him and Courtney together. With a sigh, Jason decided to do just what she would want.

"This is great" he mumbled, "not only has Carly taken over my head, but I'm actually listening to her imaginary advice".

Jason knocked tentatively on Jesse's door, and waited for the ex-cop to call him in.

"Hey Jason" said Jesse as he sat up in his bed. "Did you find out anything about the shooter?"

"Not yet. And you should be lying down. If Maxie was to come in here and see you sitting up…"

"Don't worry, I'm positive that Maxie isn't coming in here" groaned Jesse. "We had a fight"

"Yeah, I know. I ran into her in the hallway"

"And lemme guess, you came in here to threaten me because I hurt her"

"Not quite. Jesse, I've been in your position, you know that. I've had to deal with the knowledge that I was putting the person I cared most about in the world into danger. I convinced myself that I didn't deserve love, and that I was just going to be alone for the rest of my life. But Jesse, that's really no way to live. Sometimes, you just need to trust yourself. You need to trust that you can keep her safe. Maybe I'm a little biased when I say this, but Maxie is one of a kind. You are never going to find anyone like her again, as hard or as long as you look. So don't push her away. You need to grab her and just hold on to her forever"

"Jason, if she dies because of me, there isn't going to be a forever" argued Jesse.

"Maxie's life will be in danger no matter what the circumstances are. But you can push her away and find a girl half as good as her and that girl can get hit by a bus at 30 while Maxie can live to be 105! There are no guarantees in life, and there is absolutely nothing we can do to prevent nature from running its course! But there's no use in being miserable until you die, just to let the woman you love live a longer, but much sadder life. Maxie loves you; only you. And I see the way you two look at each other, and act around each other. This is the real thing. So don't be an idiot and let her go. Don't turn Maxie into the one that got away"

"So I'm just supposed to willingly put her in harm's way?"

"No, you're supposed to protect her with all that you have, but love her with all that you have too. Don't half-ass it by breaking up with her"

"What do I do?" asked Jesse. "She was really pissed"

"You need to find her and tell her how you really feel. You need to make sure that she's yours, and only yours. Hold on to her for the rest of your life" said Jason. "And you also need to never tell anyone that these words came out of my mouth. I do have a reputation to maintain"

"Got it" said Jesse with a laugh.

"Get some rest" said Jason as he walked towards the door. "And make sure to go after her once you're released"

"I will" said Jesse. "Wait, Jason!" he called after the man.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

"Thanks" said Jesse with a sincere smile.

"You're welcome" said Jason, giving him a nod.

Jesse knew what he had to do. He needed to get down on his knees and beg for Maxie's forgiveness.


	25. Chapter 24: The Burning Question

**Chapter 24- The Burning Question**

Two days later, Jesse was finally released from GH. The first thing he did was buy a huge bouquet of red roses. He was going to beg for Maxie's forgiveness the right way. As soon as he had his flowers, Jesse rushed off to find Maxie. He was so determined to put things right with her.

He tried Kelly's first, knowing that she was usually there with her friends. Sure enough, there she was. He watched her from the window for a moment, and it reminded him of old times. When he longed to be with her, but was unable to. When he had to watch her from afar. She even looked sad like she used to. She wasn't laughing along with her friends. She looked even more uncomfortable when Brook and Lucas started kissing, followed by Georgie and Dillon. Both Jesse and Maxie were just glad that Diego wasn't around. The last thing either of them needed was him trying to kiss her. Jesse took this opportunity though to approach Maxie.

"Hi" he said softly as he walked over to her.

"Jesse? When were you released from the hospital?" she asked.

"About ten minutes ago" he told her.

She stood up and looked him over, as though she was afraid that he wasn't quite healed. He could tell that she was resisting the urge to hug him or kiss him, and the truth was he was resisting the urge to do the same to her.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Physically, I'm alright. Emotionally, I'm a completely different story" he said. "Can we talk outside"

"Yeah, sure" said Maxie, dropping all ideas she had about being stubborn bitch to him as payback.

Unnoticed by her still kissing friends, Maxie followed Jesse outside and she sat down on one of the chairs by the table and Jesse sat in the other.

"These are for you by the way" he said. "I was told that flowers say you're sorry"

"And are you?" she asked as she accepted the roses, trying to resist the urge to melt at how sweet he was to get them for her.

"I am so sorry Maxie" said Jesse emotionally as he took her hand from across the table.

"You can't keep going hot and cold on me" she said, her voice quivering.

"I know" he said, looking down. "But I really thought that I was doing this for your own good. I really wanted to protect you"

"'Cause that's worked out sooooooo well in the past" she said, dramatically emphasizing the 'so'.

"Look, I know that it was stupid, but Maxie, I was scared. All I kept thinking about was that it was almost you lying in that hospital bed, not me. And I couldn't stand that thought. So I panicked, and I overreacted. But then a voice of reason paid me a visit. And this voice made me realize that if I didn't come here and tell you how much I loved you, I would regret it for the rest of my life. I don't want to waste any time away from you Maxie. I love you, more than life itself. I have honestly never felt this way about a person before. I always thought that I'd end up alone, that was just who I was. My life had been about work, and nothing else. I spent my weekends working, the holidays working, always working. But when I met you, it all changed. I honestly can't imagine life without you, and I am so sorry that I tried to push you away" he said.

Maxie sniffled and reached her hand up to wipe away a stray tear that was making its way down Jesse's face. When she pulled her hand away, he pulled it back and lightly kissed it.

"I'm sorry too" she said. "I overreacted too. I was just so sick and tired of this game of tug-of-war we had going. And when you tried to push me away again, I just kinda lost it. I love you as much as you love me. And I understand that you want to protect me, but I'm not an innocent little weakling. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I intend to. But it is nice to have someone to lean on as well" she said, her tone softening. "And I love that you want to look out for me. But I do want to be your equal Jesse. I don't want to be some charge that you protect. I want to have a balanced relationship"

"We can have that" he assured her.

"Can we?" she questioned.

"Yes" he answered. Raising his right hand, Jesse continued, "I solemnly swear to respect your independence, strong will, and judgment. And I promise to never do anything that you fall under the 'for your own good' category"

Maxie laughed and leaned over the table and kissed him, long and hard, and with such passion, that Jesse felt like he was in heaven.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he whispered back. "And I want to spend forever with you"

"I wanna spend forever with you too" she said as she gently caressed his face.

"So why don't we?" he asked.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Why don't we spend together forever? Maxie, let's get married!" he said excitedly as he jumped up, a huge smile on his face.

"Come again?" she asked faintly.

"Maxie, marry me!" he cried. "You love me, and I love you. And we want to spend forever together! So why not?"

"Because Jesse!" she said angrily as she jumped up. "I can give you a whole list of reasons why not. First of all, I'm nineteen! Second of all, I'm just starting college, and you're out of a job. Not exactly the opportune moment to tie the knot. Plus, we've been on and off, and our relationship isn't exactly stable!"

"Marriage will make us stable"

"Jesse, I don't want to be one of those couples that rushes into marriage and finds out that they weren't ready"

"What's the difference if we get married now or in ten years, other than the fact that I can actually call you my wife and publicly declare that you are the only woman in the world for me?"

"The difference is that things happen. We may not be as good as we think we are together"

"Maxie, what are you saying?" he asked dejectedly. "We love each other, and we want to spend forever together, so what's the problem. Do you think that you're going to eventually break up with me?"

"No, Jesse, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that we're young, and we never know what's going to happen"

"Maxie, I love you too much to just let you go"

"You don't have to. We can give boyfriend and girlfriend a go" she said with a smile.

"Please, say you'll marry me. We can have a long engagement. But I love you, and I need you, and I want to be more than just your boyfriend" he said.

She sighed and paused for a moment. She looked up and looked into his eyes and her heart just melted.

"And I wanna be more than just your girlfriend" she said softly with a smile as she took another step towards him.

"Are you saying yes?" he asked her with a silly grin stretched across his face.

"Yes, I'm saying yes" she said with a huge smile.

He picked her up and spun her around, both laughing as he did.

"But…" she said.

"Uh-oh"

"You know that we have to talk to Sonny about this, right?"

"Can't we talk to your father? He's…more accepting"

"Jesse, he has a gun too. Except his is a shot gun"

"Damn, how'd you know what I meant by 'accepting'?"

"You're my fiancé, I pride myself on knowing you" she said with a smile as she took his hand and led him in the direction on the Harborview Towers

* * *

"Oh, good, you're here" said Sonny when he saw Jesse and Maxie walk into his living room. "I need to talk to you both" he said.

They exchanged worried glances as they sat down on the couch.

"What is it Sonny?" asked Maxie.

"My men have confirmed that Durant was the one behind the shooting" said Sonny solemnly.

"And we've taken care of it" said Jason in a cold voice.

"What do you mean you _took care of it_?" asked Maxie. "Did you kill Durant?"

"All you need to know is that we took care of it" said Sonny. "And a very much alive Durant will be going to prison for a long time. And this will never happen again"

"So basically, it's over. No more danger from Durant?" asked Jesse.

"Exactly" said Jason, his voice much warmer than before.

"That's good news. Actually, that's very good news" said Maxie with a smile. "Are Courtney and Carly around?"

"Yeah, their listening on the steps" said Sonny as he pointed.

"I knew that he knew we were here!" cried Carly as she and a very red faced Courtney came down into the living room.

"Sonny and I have just accepted the fact that you two are very nosy" said Jason with a smile as his wife gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"What's up Maxie?" asked Courtney.

"Jesse and I actually have some good news of our own" said Maxie nervously as she took Jesse's hand.

"So, fill us in!" said an excited Carly.

"We're getting married!" yelled Maxie with a smile as Jesse smiled as well.

Everyone just kinda stared at them for a moment, everyone unsure of what to say.

"Alright, let's try that again" said Maxie blandly, her eyes narrowing. "We're getting married!" she yelled in the same excited voice as before.

"No you're not" scoffed Sonny.

"Ah, yeah, we are" said Maxie, suddenly angry at her brother as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Maxie, you're nineteen" said Sonny, "don't you think that you're a little too young to get married"

"No, I don't. Courtney, Carly, would you back me up here" she said turning to her sisters.

"Sweetie, I think Sonny may be right. You're a little too young to get married. I mean, you're just starting college" said Courtney softly.

"Carly?" tried Maxie.

"Sorry kid" said Carly sympathetically. "But I've got to agree with them"

"Look, we wouldn't be getting married right away. We'd have a long engagement, and then we'd officially do it when the time is right. But we want to be engaged" explained Jesse.

"Why would you want to tie yourselves down right now? Plus, you haven't had a chance to actually be a couple yet. What if you find that things just don't work out? It's gonna be a lot harder to break an engagement than it would be to just break up" supplied Jason.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" said an angry and sarcastic Maxie.

"Wait a second; you were the one who told me that I should propose to her. You were the one who put the idea in my head in the first place" said Jesse to Jason.

"What!" growled Sonny at Jason.

"Look, you twisted my words" said Jason defensively. "I meant that you shouldn't break up with her, I didn't mean that you should marry her!"

"Can we talk to you two outside for a moment" said Carly after she exchanged a glance with Courtney.

"No, you cant" said Sonny angrily.

Carly glared at him and he finally got up and walked into the hallway, followed by Carly, Courtney, and Jason.

* * *

"You're being a pig" snapped Carly as soon as the door was shut.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Sonny, they love each other. And while I think they're too young to be married, they're not too young to be engaged. They just want to be more than boyfriend and girlfriend to each other. its sweet" said Courtney.

"It's not sweet!" said Jason. "It's completely wrong. She is too young to be married or engaged, end of story"

"I was hardly older than her when I married AJ" said Courtney.

"And that turned out so well" leered Sonny.

"Had AJ not been using me, yes it would have worked out. Because we made it work. Even without his parent's money, we survived"

"As much as I love hearing about your marriage to AJ…" sneered Jason.

"You were a waitress! You didn't get to go to college!" interrupted Sonny.

"Yes, but Maxie will be able to. And once she's out of college, she can marry the man that she loves" said Carly. "Look, I know that you are insanely overprotective of her, but Sonny, she's not a little girl. She deserves to be with the man that she loves"

* * *

"I don't care what my brother says, I'm marrying you" Maxie told Jesse.

"Maxie, if Sonny doesn't agree, than we can't get engaged" he told her.

"Why not?" she snapped, horrified that it was all coming down to this again.

"Your brother is the one paying for college. If he cuts you off, you're not going to get to go. And I am not going to be responsible for you not getting to live out your dreams" he told her.

"Jesse, my dreams include me being happy. And right now, the only thing that's gonna make me happy is being your fiancé!"

"I know Maxie, but it's not like we have to stop seeing each other. We can get engaged a little later on. I don't want you to put your life on hold for me"

"I wont be" she assured him. "You are my life" she said as she kissed him lightly.

They were interrupted by an obnoxious throat clearing behind them. Breaking apart, they turned to see that the four adults had come back in to the room.

"Sit" said Sonny, pointing at the couch.

"Please" added Carly, shooting her husband a look.

"After much consideration and annoying by our wives, Jason and I have made a decision" he said slowly, and Maxie could tell that he was not happy with whatever the decision was.

"And…"

"You have our blessings" said Sonny through clenched teeth.

"Now say it like you actually mean it" snapped Maxie angrily.

"Maxie, be happy, Sonny just blessed it" nudged Carly and Courtney gave a little laugh at the way Carly had phrased that.

"But he obviously doesn't mean it. I want my brother to be happy for me when I tell him I'm getting married"

"Maxie, I am happy" said Sonny, and he unclenched a little. "But I don't want you to give up on your dreams and drop out of college"

"Sonny, I wouldn't do that" assured Maxie. "I love Jesse, and he loves me, and we want to take our relationship to the next level. But we aren't going to take it to _that_ level until we're ready. We're not going to get married until I'm out of school and we're ready"

"And when I hopefully have a job" added Jesse.

"Maxie" said Sonny softly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I'm happy for you" he said genuinely.

Maxie leaped off the couch and pulled her brother into a big hug.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"I love you" he whispered back.

"I love you too" she said.

"So, wait a second, my little sister is officially getting married?" asked Courtney.

"Your little sister is officially getting married" said Maxie excitedly as she hugged Courtney.

"Alright Maxie, come here, I'm doing this the right way" said Jesse as he took her hand.

Getting down on one knee, he took her other hand and smiled back at her.

"Maxie Matthews, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"Wait, I don't have a ring!" said Jesse as realization dawned on him.

"Oh! I have one!" yelled Carly as she ran from the room.

"Of course you do" mumbled Jason under his breath.

"Here" said Carly as she ran back in. "It was Mike's mother's engagement ring" explained Carly with a smile to Maxie.

She handed the ring to Jesse who looked to Sonny for a nod of approval. Once he got it, he slipped the ring on to Maxie's finger and stood up.

"I love you" he said Jesse as he cupped Maxie's face in his hands.

"I love you too" she said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"We're getting married!" cried Carly.

"No no, _they're_ getting married" corrected Sonny.

"Oh, same difference" said Carly with a laugh as she made a motion with her hand like it really didn't matter. "Now come on Courtney, we only have four years to plan this wedding. We must get started now" she said as she grabbed Courtney's hand and dragged her from the room. "And Maxie, go…study. Yes, go study!" yelled Carly.

"You're going to be related to her soon" teased Maxie to Jesse.

"Talk about having baggage" mocked Jesse.

"Hey" said Maxie with a smile as she lightly smacked his arm.

"But you're worth any amounts of baggage" he told her as he kissed her.

The two were so invested in kissing each other that they didn't even realize that Sonny and Jason had left the room too.

"Maxie Beaudry" breathed Maxie in-between kisses, and Jesse couldn't help but smile.


	26. Chapter 25: Four Years Later

**

* * *

Chapter 25- Happy Endings**

_Four Years Later_

"We really need to clean up" said Carly as she looked around the room.

"Nah, I'll just call a cleaning crew tomorrow" said Sonny as he surveyed his very messy living room.

"Who knew that Maxie and her friends could be so messy?"

"So, the graduation/ bachlorette party went well?" asked Sonny.

"It was perfect. How was Jesse's bachelor party?"

"He was completely freaked that I got him a stripper" said Sonny with a smile that showed off his dimples.

Carly laughed as she surveyed the living room once more.

"We better get to bed. We still have to pack tomorrow" she said as she led Sonny upstairs.

"I can't believe my baby sister's getting married in two days" sighed Sonny.

"You are just so old" joked Carly. "Wait a second, is that a gray hair?" she asked as she tilted his head down to look at it.

"No, it's my…uh…gel, with the light reflecting and… go to bed Carly" he grumbled.

* * *

"Goodnight Miss. Mathews" said Jesse as he kissed his fiancé.

"You only have two more nights of saying that to me" she whispered to him.

"Two more nights and then we're married" he sighed as he lied down in bed and held out his arms for Maxie to cuddle up to him.

"It was so nice of Sonny to offer up the island for the wedding, don't you think?" asked Maxie.

"I dunno, I'm still in shock with your brother. I can't believe he got me a stripper. I think he was testing me"

"I wouldn't doubt it" laughed Maxie. "But he is your boss after all"

"And your brother. I still don't know why he threw me a bachelor party"

"You run his coffee warehouse, you're a valued employee. Just 'cause he wants to rip your head off for being with your little sister, it doesn't mean that he _really_ hates you"

"Comforting" said Jesse shortly and Maxie laughed again and kissed him.

"Get some sleep" she told him.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered back.

* * *

"Come on, we're gonna miss the plane!" yelled Michael as they all ran through the airport.

"Michael, it's a private jet! It'll wait for us" yelled back Sonny.

"Why would they change the airport terminal? It's all some sort of sick joke. It's as if they knew we'd have kids, and a wedding dress, and a goddam cake!" yelled Courtney. "And I swear to god Jason, don't you dare drop that cake"

"I wouldn't dream of it" he mumbled.

Finally, they all made it to the terminal. Jesse was carrying Ava and Sonny had Morgan, being as they were running too slow.

"It's not easy to carry a 10 year old" said Sonny as he attempted to get back his breath.

"Calm down Grandpa" joked Maxie.

"Hey, he's the only Grandpa around here" said Sonny, pointing at Mike.

"And Max!" maintained Mike as he pointed at the guard who was coming with them, but as a guest.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" asked Alexis as they boarded the plane.

"We didn't find out about the terminal change until about a minute ago" said Jason as they attempted to put all the kids and stuff down.

"Congratulations soon to be Mrs. Beaudry" said Georgie as she ran over to Maxie and engulfed her in a big hug.

"Thank you" she said as she was greeted by all of her guests.

The entire wedding party was being flown down to the island via Sonny's private jet. There was Ric, Alexis, Kristina, and Molly; Bobbie, Luke, and Mike; Georgie and Dillon; Brook Lynn and Lucas; Max and Marco; Courtney, Jason, and Ava; and Sonny, Carly, Michael, and Morgan. It was all of the people that Maxie and Jesse loved in one room. The wedding was going to be small and intimate, just the way she wanted. Maxie didn't want to say it out loud for fear of jinxing it, but she knew that her wedding was going to be perfect.

"Alright, let's go over the itinerary" said Carly, standing up and taking over. "This wedding will be flawless. And as the official wedding planner, along with my assistant, Courtney Morgan, we will eliminate any threat to our flawlessness"

"Carly, please don't threaten to kill our guests" said Maxie from her seat of honor next to Jesse.

"Anyway… we arrive at the island at 17:00"

"17 o'clock?" questioned Alexis.

"Its military time" sneered Carly.

"Actually, I think military time is like, 0-17 hundred or something" supplied Courtney.

"Courtney, you're supposed to be on my side" scolded Carly. "_Anyway_, once we get there we have one and a half hours for unpacking/freshening. Everyone will be required to dress nicely. And yes, that includes you Jason Morgan" she said to Jason who looked indignant by her remark. "Then, we have the rehearsal dinner in the main ballroom of the hotel. DON'T BE LATE!"

Everyone jumped back by her sudden yelling.

"She's _your _sister" mumbled Brook Lynn to Lucas.

"Not by blood" mumbled back Lucas.

"After the rehearsal dinner" continued Carly, "we all go back to our respective rooms and sleep. It will be necessary. Maxie, you and Jesse will have separate rooms"

"What?" questioned Jesse.

"Its tradition" said Carly matter-of-factually. "Then, tomorrow morning, we have part two of the bachelor/bachelorette parties."

"By that, she means, the nice calm, striper-less, invite the kids, breakfast" clarified Courtney.

"Do you wanna get up here and do this?" questioned Carly to Courtney in a menacing way.

"No, thanks" said Courtney in a small voice, holding up her hands in mock surrender as she hid behind Jason.

"After that, we have some free time, followed by getting ready time. Then, we have the wedding. They do their thing, we have a party, they go to the honeymoon suite, they have their weeklong honeymoon while the rest of us go home to Port Charles, they return, and then, everyone can expect the opening of my, Courtney, and Maxie's new club, still nameless, in about two months. Our little Maxie's using that business degree to its full potential" gushed Carly.

"Are you going to schedule the time for me and Jesse to start having kids too?" asked Maxie with a smile.

"Excuse me for trying to be organized for once" said Carly as she finally sat down as the plane took off, flying them all down to their tropical paradise for the wedding of Maxie and Jesse's dreams.

* * *

Everything went to Carly's plan. The rehearsal dinner had gone smoothly, complete with Jason in a tie and Sonny's speech running in the exact time that Carly had allotted for it. Now, she had the hard part. Getting Maxie and Jesse to sleep in different rooms.

"I love you" Maxie said to Jesse in a cutesy voice.

"I love you more" said Jesse in a cutesy voice as well.

"I love you more"

"I love you more"

"I love you more"

"I love you more"

"Alright, we all get it. We all love each other" said Carly, breaking in. "Bye Jesse" she said pulling Maxie into her room and shutting the door behind her.

Left alone in the hallway, Jesse walked to his own room in the hotel.

But that wasn't to stop him from sneaking into Maxie's room later on. Unfortunately, there was a guard on her door, so Jesse knew that he would have to sneak into her room as per the plan he and Maxie had made earlier. He snuck out of the hotel until he found the large palm tree that stood in front of Maxie's room. They had marked it earlier so that he would be able to find it. He picked up a rock and threw it at Maxie's window. It bounced off the frame, and a moment later, she threw open the window. He then began the difficult task of climbing up the palm tree. After he finally made it to the top, he maneuvered himself into the room and immediately started kissing Maxie.

"Are your hands ok?" she whispered to him.

"Fine, just a little sore. Comes with the territory" he told her as he kissed her again.

"Who told you to climb up a palm tree?" asked Maxie in mock annoyance.

"What can I say princess, your hair just isn't long enough for me to climb up" he said tugging lightly on her blonde locks as he kissed her again.

The kissing continued and Maxie and Jesse fell on to the bed. Jesse ran his hand up her tank top and started to pull it off of her. All the sudden, the door banged open and a livid Carly stormed in.

"What the hell is going on in here!" she yelled. "I knew you'd pull something like this Maxie, but Jesse, I expected better from you. You just broke about 20 traditions here!"

"Carly! Back away from the bride and groom!" yelled Sonny as he stormed in after her. "Look, to make her happy, Jesse go back to your own room. You'll see Maxie tomorrow"

"Fine. 'Night babe, love you" he told her as he kissed her goodbye.

"'Night" she said back. "love you"

"Good, now that this is taken care of, we can go back to bed" said Sonny as Jesse left.

"Right" agreed Carly as she started to climb into Maxie's bed.

"Carly, what in god's name are you doing?" asked Sonny.

"Jesse could come back. And I gotta be here to make sure that doesn't happen"

"Alright, that's it" growled Sonny.

He strode over to Carly and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Come on Sonny! At least cut down the palm tree so that he can't climb back up"

"Carly, you've officially gone to crazy land" yelled Sonny as he carried her out of Maxie's room.

Maxie gladly shut the door behind them and crawled into bed.

'Jesse must be crazy to want to marry into this family' she thought with a laugh.

* * *

The rest of the weekend flowed perfectly with Carly's itinerary. It was finally time to prepare for the weekend. Because the wedding party was so small, Maxie and Jesse decided to forgo bridesmaids and groomsmen. Instead, Morgan and Trevor were co-ring bearers, and Kristina and Ava were co-flower girls. Mike was going to walk Maxie down the aisle, and they hired a perfect priest for the wedding. Luke had gotten ordained via the internet, and he was now ready to marry the happy couple. They had planned a perfect beach wedding. All the guests would be barefooted, as well as the bride and groom. Maxie's wedding dress was a beautiful tea-length dress. (A/N: I never do this, but I couldn't resist a little dress shopping. Here's the link to the dress I envisioned. I don't know if it's going to work, but anywhere you see a space, don't put it you're your browser. So, you can copy and paste, but delete the spaces (http/ www .newyorkmetro. com /images /urban / 04/ weddings/ bridalweek /moniquelhuillier /1. jpg)). She had decided to go without the traditional veil, and instead had white flowers interwoven into her hair. She looked perfect for the perfect beach wedding. She stepped out of the room and as soon as Mike saw her, he started crying. He couldn't believe that this was his baby girl.

"Let's do this" said Courtney with a smile as Carly smiled next to her.

Carly and Courtney took their places and directed the kids down the aisle. Finally, the bridal music began. Jesse could hardly stand still. He couldn't wait to see his bride. Finally, she appeared in sight, and Jesse's breath caught in his throat. The way the wind was playing with her wavy locks made her look like an angel. She had a huge smile plastered on her face as she walked towards him, firmly holding on to Mike's arm. After what seemed like an hour to the bride and groom, Maxie made it down the aisle. Mike gently kissed her cheek and warned Jesse to take care of her. All Jesse could do was smile. He couldn't believe how amazing she looked. Maxie gently took his hands in hers and Luke smiled as he began the ceremony. It went beautifully, without any Luke mishaps, and finally, it was time for their vows. Maxie spoke first.

"I know that our relationship didn't start off in the most traditional way, but in some ways it did. We were friends before lovers, always listening to each other's thoughts and connecting. And I know that I wasn't the most agreeable person when you met me… but you were able to see past that. I know that all that we've been through is just a testament that we can get through anything. We will have a marriage based on truth and love and I promise to never keep any secrets from you. I love you so much Jesse. And even to this day, I still can't believe that you gave up everything to be with me. But I just love you that much more. I vow to love you in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in the good times and the bad, and until the day I die and after. I love you"

After the guests wiped at their tears, especially Jesse, he began with his.

"From the moment I met you, I knew there was something about you. You had this quality that I couldn't help but be attracted to. You were bold, brave, strong, beautiful, and although you didn't show it at first, you were the most compassionate person I have ever met in my life. Your ability to forgive me after everything I put you through is amazing. I love you so much Maxie, and I am so glad that you were able to see past it all and love me back. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to be the loving husband that you deserve. I'll always be your knight in shining armor, and I promise to always protect you, while still respecting your opinions on everything. I love you Maxie with everything that I have. I vow to love you in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in the good times and the bad, and until the day I die and after. I love you" he said.

"And by the power given to me by the internet and god, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jesse, keeping in mind that her whole family is here and you should watch that tongue, you may kiss your bide" said Luke.

Jesse and Maxie both smiled widely as he leaned in and swept her into an incredible kiss. Luke of course coughed to let them know that they were getting a little too hot and heavy, and they pulled away, both laughing.

The reception was beautiful, just as expected. All of the guests danced and ate the night away. For the first time in a long time, Jesse felt like he finally found a place in the world. He finally had a family. He had a wife, and a handful of in-laws. He couldn't be happier. Together, Jesse and Maxie found their happy ending.

A/N: And that's it. You guys deserved a nice, cheesy, fluffy ending. Lots of Carson too!

Thanks again for your support guys. I'm not going to do any individual thanks 'cause I wanna get this up, but you all know who you are. Thanks for reviewing and keep up the Jexie magic!

Thanks again for everything!

-Leanna Ross


End file.
